Fall of the Republic
by ladyofdark.1981
Summary: The year is 668 and Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg is summoned back to the Capital early.
1. Introduction

Not a lot of our favourite characters, yet. Give it time, most of them haven't been born yet.

_(Insert standard disclaimer here)_

_

* * *

_

_The code of the Republic._

_All those born of Landis, whose blood runs hot through the veins of the worthy, whose courage and valour is second nature. Who do not try to be heroic, for it to come as naturally as breathing; those who do sincerely swear to honour our ancestors and our descendants._

_Our duty to Landis, our families and ourselves._

_To live one's life worthy of honour and respect._

_To Believe and Practice Fair play._

_Never attack an unarmed foe._

_Never charge an un-mounted opponent._

_Never attack from behind._

_Avoid cheating._

_Avoid torture._

_Always Portray your Nobility._

_Exhibit self-discipline._

_Show respect to authority._

_Obey the law._

_Administer justice._

_Protect the innocent._

_Respect both men and women._

_Live by Valour._

_Exhibit courage in both word and deed._

_Avenge the wronged._

_Defend the weak and innocent._

_Fight with honour._

_Never abandon a friend, ally or noble cause._

_Display your Honour._

_Always keep one's word._

_Always maintain one's principles._

_Respect your enemy._

_Never betray a confidence or comrade._

_Avoid deception._

_Respect life._

_Be Courteous._

_Exhibit manners._

_Be polite and attentive._

_Be respectful of host, authority and your peers._

_Be Loyal._

_To family, friends, ally's, Landis and the code._

* * *

Now to the story


	2. Chapter 1: Duty

This was begun before I started With my blood, but due to some spoilers that could arise, I had to hold it back, hope you like it.

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Duty: 668**

Ulrich watched as the first rays of light spread over the lush green fields of the Ronsenburg estate; high on the hill, he spied the village that he governed, the straw-coloured roofs with white wash walls looked picturesque, like the post cards found in tourist traps of the Capital. However, this was no tourist trap, this was his home, the township of Ronsenburg and Senator Fon Ronsenburg was proud to call it such. With a satisfied sigh, he reached for the hoe in his little cart, by his side, and began to till the soil. His broad shoulders and muscular physique made him popular with the Ladies in the Capital, his mane of Blond hair, towering height made him the envy of the Gentleman, and his valiant achievements in the battlefield against the mighty Rozzarian Army and in particular, defeating Keln Margrace, heir to the Rozzarian Empire, made him the legendary Hero of the Republic Of Landis. However, the thirty-one-year-old Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg was a simple man at heart, his love was his estate, his children the trees he planted as seeds, watching them grow with pride.

"Senator?" Called a voice in the distance, "Senator!" the voice of a young man, whom ran with all his might up the hill where the Senator stood.

Ulrich, stopping what he was doing, leaned on the handle of the hoe, much as the workers of his land would do, saying nothing as the boy approached.

"Sir…" the boy huffed, "a man of the Senate should not be tilling the soil at the crack of dawn."

The man chuckled, "I am the owner of this estate," he explained jovially, "I am also the elected official of this electorate, so there is a lot of what I'm expected not to do, but a lot I can do." His deep blue eyes borrowing into the young lad's hazel eyes in almost a challenging way.

"My apologies Senator," he quickly replied, "But I have urgent news from the Capital."

"Let's hear it," the Senator casually requested.

"The Senate will convene one week early Sir," the messenger boy explained, "To accommodate the request of the Archadian Senate."

Ulrich cocked his eyebrow, querying the revelation of contact with the Archadians. "Why are we accommodating the Archadians?"

The boy shifted nervously on his feet, "I'm sorry Senator Fon Ronsenburg, but that's all I have."

"Very well," the Senator conceded, "I will be there."

"Aye Sir," the boy turned to leave, "oh and Sir?"

Ulrich halted his attempt to continue his work, "What is it?"

"Rumour has it that the Republic will be sending a delegate to Archadia," the boy looked ashamed to reveal such a secret.

The Senator narrowed his gaze at the boy's back, which the boy clearly knew and shrank his posture, "How did you come by this rumour?" Senator Fon Ronsenburg asked.

"I … I heard it Sir," he explained, "The Chancellor and his secretaries were arguing the finer points of the request."

"Finer points? You mean that they know who they're sending?" the Senator was cautious in the questioning, as this was a state secret and knowing such information could render someone a visit to the axe man's block, or worse. "Who are they sending, boy?"

"You Sir," the boy turned back to him now, looking like he was expecting something.

"What is your name boy?" the Senator ordered. He watched the boy slump in defeat.

"Hans, Sir," he reluctantly responded.

"Well Hans," his demeanour softened, "You have risked your life to tell me something I needed to hear; I thank you for that. However do not be making a habit of it, I'm a forgiving man but others might not be so kind."

The relief in Hans' face was hard to miss; he bowed in appreciation and out of respect.

"Get up boy," Ulrich chortled, returning to his good-humoured demeanour, "Go to the Manor and get yourself a drink and a bite to eat, you look famished."

The messenger Hans thanked him and raced towards the Manor house.

The Senator continued to till the soil, adding handfuls of fertilizer as he went. The soil, moist and fertile, ready for the seed he was to plant. He reached into his pocket, finding the acorn he picked out earlier. The large seed felt heavy, perfect for planting. He collapsed to his knees, the dirt sticking to his brown leather pants, "grow tall and strong," he whispered to the seed before pushing into the ground and covering it. He watered it in and stood to leave. A cool breeze from the north brushed his bearded face, sending goose bumps down his spine, his wolf fur coat doing nothing to shield him. Pulling the trolley behind him, he made his way back to the Manor house.

* * *

A young Girl, of all but eighteen years, filled the kettle from the tap and placed it on the stovetop, her employer had entered unexpectedly, startling her with his uncharacteristic haste.

"I'll make you a nice cup of tea," she had said, once her heart slowed, "Warm up your insides."

The dirty man sat at the table, looking distracted by the news of his up coming diplomatic envoy to the currently neutral and potential enemy Archadia.

"I've just baked some muffins Ulrich," the girl informed him, "Would you like one with your tea?"

"Yes please," he replied, breaking out of his musings, "that would be lovely Ingra." He smiled warmly at her.

The young woman smiled in return, the man was like a brother to her; he never used formalities with her and would talk to her as an equal. "Here you go," she stated, placing a large mountainous and steaming muffin in front of him, "It's Bacon and cheese … you're favourite."

The savoury aroma of the muffin made him realise he was hungry, "You spoil me my dear," he grinned as he took a bite of the deliciously satisfying morsel.

The girl sat across from him, her eyes full of questions she dared not ask, he would tell her, if he thought it necessary. "It's an unusually cold morning don't cha think?" she asked, falling into the regions colloquial dialect.

"Unseasonable weather is not that bad though, at least the sky is still clear," his response satisfied her, but he had spoken to her in code, which she missed completely.

"Do you think it will warm up today?" she continued.

"I have no doubt it will; the sun's rays are warm to the touch," he took another bite of his muffin, "Like a Mother's caress."

The kettle whistled loudly and Ingra jumped out of her seat to prepare the tea. "Your Mother has been asking for you, by the way," the girl informed Ulrich, "Probably to scold you about the gardening again." she placed the hot beverage in front of him, "She is getting worse."

The Senator sighed, "I do not think she is long for this world Ingra," he said into the tea cup as he sipped slowly, "Her mind is slipping away." He glanced up at his companion, who sat across from him again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Her Ladyship's demands are taking a toll on my own Mother," the girl struggled to say, "her breath has become shallow and laboured, yet she will not rest until she has satisfied her mistress's desires, which are, quite frankly, never fulfilled."

"Mama Prudence's not well?" he asked abruptly, nearly dropping his tea. "How long has she been like this?"

Ingra's strength failed her, her sorrow enveloping her like the waves on a coastal rock, "It has come on rapidly," she sobbed, "Only a week has seen her health deteriorate," she paused looking into her friend's eyes, "I fear the eve of winter Ulrich, for I know my Mother will not see spring's Dawn."

Breaking protocol, the Senator moved to her side, embracing her in his arms, comforting his surrogate sister. They said nothing to each other, knowing that both of them were in pain.

A loud banging from a distant part of the house broke the depressing moment, "Tell my _child_ to be before me right now," boomed an authoritative elderly woman to some unsuspecting chambermaid.

"I'll go see what the old battle axe wants," Ulrich huffed, releasing his friend from his embrace. Her broad form quivered from the rush of air between them. He sighed heavily as he left the room.

* * *

The spacious hall, lined with portraits of his family had always given Ulrich a sense of pride, but not today, it was where his Mother paced angrily, waiting for his presence.

"You took your sweet time Ulrich!" she spat at him as he approached her.

"I see you're patients is as limitless as time itself," he sarcastically responded, "What do you want!"

"Do you talk to all women that way son?" she asked, continuing her ferocity, "It would be no wonder why you are still a bachelor, leaving no heir for your Father's great estate."

"First of all Mother," he argued, "I only speak to those in this tone, who use it with me initially, and second of all I have no bride as you disapprove of all I have brought before you."

"Gold diggers the lot of them," she spat at his feet. There was no reasoning with this woman.

"I ask you again Mother, what do you want?" his voice lowering to a menacing tone.

"I demand you tell me what that boy had to say to you on the hill," she eyed him intently.

"That is for the ears of the Senate alone, Mother, not for any others," he knew what was coming.

"Your Father was a member of the Senate!" she screamed.

"He is dead and you are no member of the Senate," he yelled back, "I am tired of this conversation with you! I have more important matters to attend to, good morning," with that, he left, leaving his Mother alone with her aid. He did not see her break down and cry, nor did he see her aid give his Mother the medication she needed. He was not to know this, his Mother's last lucid request before her mind began to crumble in earnest.

* * *

Katarina Margrace, first wife of the Rozzarian Emperor, marched down the halls of the Imperial Palace to the crypt, to the resting place of her son. In a few days, the tenth anniversary of his death would occur and Katarina would morn as she has done since Keln's death. He was her only son, her only child, and she missed him.

With a bouquet of lilies and a protection charm in her hands, she knelt beside the large white marble sarcophagus, the life-like carving of his body at rest, his handsome features forever immortalised in the white stone. "My beautiful son," she whispered, placing the offerings on the tomb, "it was ten years ago today, I last saw you." She swallowed hard, the tears forming gradually, "You were so optimistic, so determined to win the battle of Galtea," she wiped the tears away, "Now that fool of a brother of yours is due to inherit the throne, that bitch Lucinda is rubbing her hands at the prospect of more power. Ab-El has no brains, and is nowhere as handsome as you were, however, not all is lost, your cousin is set to avenge your death; she has a plan to secure our position in the imperial family. She will be first wife and birth an heir to rule Rozzaria the way you should have ruled." She touched the hand of the effigy, "she will do us proud my son."

* * *

That noon, Ulrich had finalised his business for the estate, he closed his saddlebags and reached for his travel cloak. There was a knock at the door. "Enter," he instinctually replied.

Ingra was at the door, her long blond braids tucked behind her ears, her figure looking more enticing than it usually did under her pinning. The skirt of her uniform accentuated her wide hips in contrast to her narrow waist and her bodice pushed up her milky cleavage; Ulrich could not help but steal a glance at her body, the very essence of a Landian woman. _If only you were not of my employment, _he thought as his eyes traced the curves of her waist.

"I hear that my Mother is no longer working here," she announced with a controlled anger, "is this true?"

He knew she would react this way, but it was for her own good; "That is correct."

"You fired her?" the anger gradually mounting in her voice, "How could you?"

"She has been retired," Ulrich explained, "With a hefty sum of money for her many loyal years of service and with an allowance equal to her full pay."

Ingra stopped, "What?" she asked, confused to what she had heard from the other servants.

"I have also given your Father leave on full pay to care for her until she either recovers or…" his voice trailed off, not needing to finish the statement, "you also have that, if you wish it," his eyes meeting hers for the first time since she entered the room, "and my family healer too, no expense on your part."

She was in shock at the offer, "You mean it?" was all she managed to say, her eyes a dichotomy of joy and impending grief. The Senator merely nodded in response and she broke down in tears. Ulrich pulled her in close, nuzzling into the hair on her head, she in kind to his chest. The odours of the kitchen had imbedded into her hair, the aroma of the muffins she had baked and the smell of the customary stew that continuously cooked over the fire with the fresh smell of baked bread. This was the smell of home, she was his home, only now had he realised how much he loved her, not only as a friend and like a sister but much more, but he knew it could never be.

She clung to him with desperation, like she would never see him again, it was now clear that she too, longed for his touch; he always protected her from the evils of the world: the bullies at school, the wolves that prowled the night, even his own Mother. Neither wanted it to end, their unspoken resolution told them that it would be some time before they would meet again. Ulrich pulled away slightly, lifting her chin, their eyes connecting in a way that both of them had dreamed of but never dared to do. He lowered his head towards her so their lips would meet. Her tears had stained her cheeks but no longer fell from her eyes, the soft lips of her friend pressed into hers, timidly followed by a warm, slippery tongue. Ulrich pulled her in close, not wanting anything to end, Ingra's breast heaved with excitement as her employer's hands began to wonder, find their way between the fabrics that protected her naked form. Tracing his fingers in small circles in the small of her back, she uncontrollably shivered as goose bumps of excitement radiated from his touch. She lost her balance, but he would not let her fall, shifting his hands to steady her fragile form. Ingra could feel the rising heat of his body and like a spell from fairy tales of old, their desires began to control them; Ulrich found himself leaning over the young woman, who was now on her back on his large bed. He began to sink closer, her response a most welcome one. Things were about to get complicated when there was a knock at the door.

"Sir?" called the voice of his groom. "Your Chocobo is ready for departure."

Their moment of bliss ended; they pulled away from each other, not saying a word. Motionless, they stared at each other, silently asking if what had happened been real?

"Sir?" the man called again, "Are you in there?"

"Aye," he responded, albeit, reluctantly.

"I should go," whispered Ingra, who flushed bright red and left through one of the passageways the two of them use to play in when they were young, to hide from the adults.

Ulrich watched her form disappear behind the wardrobe, before reaching for his travel cloak once again. The groom entered the room as Ulrich fastened the braided gold clasp at his neck.

"Sir," the groom started, "It is almost midday; you must leave soon if you wish to make the inn before nightfall."

With a heavy sigh, he nodded in agreement, "Take my saddle bags and attach them for me please," he motioned towards the two bags on the bed.

Obediently, the groom did as he was asked, effortlessly lifting the heavy bags onto his shoulders and scurrying out the door.

Ulrich gave one last glance at the secret entrance of his room before following his aid.

* * *

The midday sun, although warm, did nothing to rid the air of the morning's chill; it was breezy with the occasional gusts of strong icy air. Antja, the brilliantly white northern Chocobo, shuffled from side to side, clearly not happy about her feathers ruffled by the wind. Everyone with the exception her ladyship came out to wish Ulrich a safe journey to the City of Landis, even the poorly Mama Prudence, who was rugged up with numerous furs for warmth. Ulrich made sure he gave her an extra long hug, not knowing if she would be there when he returned. He planted a kiss on his surrogate Mother's cheek, holding back his emotions as best he could. The older woman gave his a warm smile, patting his cheek, "Now you behave yourself in the Capital," she ordered him in a Motherly way.

"Then I apologise in advance as my task is purely political," he sarcastically responded, causing the old woman to giggle her self into a coughing fit. Her husband, who stood at her side, quickly caught her, handing her a cup of water.

The elderly man smiled at Ulrich, "I thank you again Sir you are a good man, one _Old Basch_ would have been proud of."

The Senator now turned to Ingra, her golden hair shone in the sun's wake. He hugged her briefly as she shifted uncomfortably. "Just come back as soon as you can, alright?" she begged as he let go. She did not make eye contact with him, which did hurt him somewhat.

With all the farewells made, Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg mounted his stead and with a final bow to his loyal employees, he headed east for the Capital.

* * *

I hope it was okay, nearly a complete original, but it will become more familiar later on.


	3. Chapter 2: Towards the Rising Sun

It will get better I promise, first of the recognisable characters

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Towards the Rising Sun**

Ulrich was thankful that the day's journey was finally over, it was sunset and he had made it to the inn. The stable hand of the establishment took care of Antja and the bags so the Senator only had to concern himself with a mug of ale and a warm meal.

His body ached more from the cold rather than the long ride on Chocobo back, he sat close to the comforting hearth to warm him through. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into his chair, waiting for his order to find its way to his table. The smell of pipe tobacco and ale was thick in the air, making it difficult to breath but not entirely unpleasant.

"Sir, your order," a mature woman said, carrying a tray with both hands.

"Thank you, miss," he replied, dropping a few Gil into her hand and she placed the tray before him.

She nodded and left, back to the kitchens. Ulrich sipped his ale and began to tuck into his meal, a slow roasted bore leg with roasted vegetables and gallons of gravy.

Music began to play in the next room, a playful jig, which was accompanied by cheers and laughter as the occupants began to dance. The Senator envied their energy, but concluded that they had not travelled as he had. He watched through the glass pane in the door to the room; the swirl of people enjoying themselves lifted his spirits. He smiled as he bit into the joint of meat, the tender flesh practically falling from the bone.

"So you're the bastard who got the last hog leg!" came a gruff but familiar voice, over his shoulder.

Ulrich was shaken from his daze, met the jovial gaze of an old friend. "Blood beard!" he cried joyously, "Good to see you!"

"And I, You!" the red headed man collapsed in the chair across from him, "A bit early for travelling to the Capital i'n'it?"

"Called back early I'm afraid," the Senator explained, "They'll tell me why when I get there."

"Tell me, how fares the old dragon?" Blood beard teased.

"Aptly put my friend, the bitch wouldn't even wish me a safe journey," Ulrich's face darkened. "I can't make her happy; she pesters me to take a bride and refuses to consent to any I present to her! She is just difficult."

"You don't want a bride, their more hassle than your dear old mum," the man chuckled, "See this?" he pulled his tunic aside to reveal a fresh axe wound, "the missus did this!" he laughed at his injury.

"Why would she attack you with an axe?" Ulrich queried, feeling quite sure he knew where this would lead the conversation.

"A little indiscretion with the milk maid," he mumbled into his ale.

"Is the poor girl alright?" the Senator's compassion clear.

"Aye, a little shaken though," the man chuckled again, "the make up sex was worth it!"

Ulrich cringed as the visual of his friend and his portly wife copulating danced across his mind's eye, he instinctually reached for his ale and down the remaining contents.

The man revelled in his comrades discomfort, "You never change," he stated warmly. The rest of the night deteriorated into drunken madness as the two reminisced their wartime escapades and obscene drinking chants echoed the room. Eventually the manager requested the two of them to leave. Blood beard left, staggering and occasionally doing the 'one leg walk' on his way home.

Ulrich made his way to his room and flopped, face down on his bed, unconscious.

* * *

The following morning found the Senator hung over and nauseous, _Damn that Blood Beard! _He thought to himself as he wearily pulled himself onto Antja, whom would not cooperate with him; shifting her weight, making him fall several times.

"Antja," he yelled … and regretted it, his head pounding, "Not now!" he continued, now a lot quieter.

"Kweh?" she replied.

"Don't 'kweh' me missy," he chided, "or I'll be feasting on Chocobo flesh this eve."

The brilliant white bird ruffled her feathers, sending a cloud of fine dust in Ulrich's direction. The Senator began to sneeze as the tiny particles found his nasal hair, tickling him in the most annoying way.

"Kweh!" Antja shot back arrogantly.

When the sneezing stopped, Ulrich glared at the bird, "You'll get yours, my dear," he reproached.

Finally, mounting the giant avian, he continued his journey to the Capital. The frigid night before gave birth to a crisp, frosty morning. Much to Ulrich's disappointment, it looked like winter had indeed come early. It would not be long before the snowfalls; at least he would be at his destination that night, providing Antja assists by moving a bit faster. His breath forming vapours before his eyes, hindering his sight.

"Bloody bird!" he exclaimed under his breath, "move it!" he dared not say it too loud, as Antja would do the opposite. He tried in vain to spur her on, but failed, that was until the distinct sound of a hungry lone wolf called. The haunting call made Ulrich instinctively reach for his axe, strapped to his back. Antja hastened her step, finally, leaving the wolf behind them. The Senator kept the axe in hand, if the wolves were out in the day, there could be trouble ahead. The woodland grew thick into a full, thick forest, blotting out the majority of the light.

With the exception of Antja's laboured pants, the forest was completely silent. The frost had not made it into the area, but something was there and it was BIG. Ulrich felt a pair of large eyes, borrowing into him, he turned to try spy the beast, but to no avail, maybe he was imagining it. Antja knew differently, she broke into a gallop, forcing Ulrich to hold on for dear life. Then it happened, like a blurred shadow flying through the air, colliding with the Senator, knocking him off Antja, who continued running.

Dazed, Ulrich climbed unsteadily to his feet, only to be knocked back to the ground, this thing was unbelievable! Quicker than before, he climbed to his feet once more, finally seeing the thing that attacked him. The creature resembled a Wrym of some variety, black with a sickly yellow underside; its teeth were needle like and looked painful. It aimed Ulrich in its sights again, but the Hero of Landis was ready, raising his axe, stance ready to swing. The dragon focused on him, flying with full speed. In a flash, the blade cut through the air, slicing the creatures head clean off, its body's continued momentum, sent it crashing into the nearby trees.

Our hero collapsed to his knees, relieved that he had, once again, cheated death for now, but he also had the task of finding Antja. The forest returned to it's silent state, the corps steaming and the red blood pooling underneath it.

Frustrated, he gave a heavy sigh and took a step in his intended direction. _Squelch! _He stopped again; looking down he saw a steaming pile of Wrym muck and he had just stood in it. "This is not a good day to travel," he muttered to himself, "whoever decided that the Senate would convene early will have an introduction to _Painless_." He squeezed the handle of his axe and continued on his way. He trudged along, hoping that someone in the nearby village had caught Antja, so he could continue his journey in peace.

The hours passed and Ulrich began to get the feeling he will not make it to the Village by nightfall let alone the Capital. With so many hours of solitude, broken by the occasional fiend encounter, he let his mind wonder. His intimate run in with Ingra sent bolts of guilt through him, her response to his parting seemed cold and distant, but this soon disappeared as he thought of those muffins she made for him; _Damnit! _His stomach grumbled; he had skipped breakfast due to his hangover and now his lunch, as it was neatly packed in the saddlebags.

With no visible signs of food in the vicinity, he tried to force the sensation down. His brain teased him with illusions of berries, small animals and so on, but it was too late in the season for berries, the edible ones anyway and the fiends he battled scared of the small animals.

Gradually the fiends dropped away and there it was, it neared dusk and the nocturnal creatures stirred to life. A hare with a large cottontail hopped across the ground, it was pale grey and fat. Ulrich, overwhelmed by hunger, began to stalk the creature. Oblivious to his advances it continued to hop about in search of food.

He pounced on the mammal, landing his body weight on top of it, the animal squealed in panic, violently wriggling to free its self. He struggled to his feet, preparing to neck the pending meal, but it had fight left in it, sinking its teeth into his hand. "AAAaagghhh!" Ulrich growled, belligerently tightening his grip around its neck. "You rotten little piece of sh … AAAaagghhh! Son-of-a…" the hare now clawed his arm, leaving non-life threatening scratches behind. Determined not to let this fluffy cute thing get the better of him, he finished the job, swiftly twisting the hare's head and with a sickening crack, it slumped lifeless in his hand.

He assembled a small fire for a camp and began to skin the hare, pocketing the fluffy tail, as its value would compensate his troubles. The pale fur skin was large enough to make a pair of women's gloves from, a peace offering to Ingra perhaps. He set aside the fur to cure later, focusing on now gutting the feast he desperately needed. Finally, the fire died down, the red coals shimmered ready to accept the hare for cooking; he tossed the carcass into the coals and waited.

He reached for the hide, slicing away the remaining sinew to leave just the dermis. He used handfuls of gravel to smooth and dry the underside, occasionally inspecting his work by moonlight.

His meal in the coals gave a most pleasant odour, making his stomach grumble loudly. He placed his work down and collected more wood for the fire, piling it next to the coals.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hare was finally ready to eat, he dug it out an allowed it to cool as he stoked the fire back to life. Satisfied by the welcomed heat, he sunk his teeth into the gamey meat. He wondered if Antja was all right, though the bird annoyed him, she was the prize of the estate, his Father's legacy to thoroughbred Chocobos everywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the little village Ulrich aimed for, a boy of eighteen years wrestled with the very strong Antja, trying to pen her in the inn's holding yard.

"Günter!" a shrill woman called to the boy, "Stop playing around and come in for dinner!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "But mum!" he protested.

"Don't you be talking back, boy!" she snapped, "It's getting cold."

The teen march in; as per his Mother's orders; Antja, only now entering the holding pen, feeling like she too would incur the wrath of the feisty woman inside. "Kweh," she called out despairingly for her missing master. She paced the pen, visibly sad to her lose.

* * *

Ulrich tried to find comfort next to the fire, wrapping his travel cloak around him for warmth, but the bitter chill managed to get in, "Why do I even both?" he uttered to the night, his cloak in dire need of an upgrade. He rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Ulrich found himself in the Senate, the chancellor conspicuously missing. The Senators appeared to be arguing about something when a large ship eclipsed the sun. A whirling noise echoed above from the ominous object, followed by a blinding orange light, fire and screams of the men and women of the Senate burning alive._

Ulrich jolted upright, never before had he dreamed like this, his violent and disturbing dreams usually of past events, from battles he would sooner forget, not something new.

The dawn's light peaked through the trees, distracting his thoughts. The fire had died sometime in the night, but none of that mattered. He knew the village was not to far off now; he should make it there by midday. He collected his things together and set off, heading ever east towards his duty.

* * *

Günter tended to his morning chores, mucking out the stables and feeding the cockatrice. He spied Antja pacing morosely in the pen.

"What's up girl?" he asked, leaning against the fence.

Her sad eyes looked up, meeting his, "Kweh!" She said, and then shifted her gaze west to the forest, "Kweh." She sounded quite sad, her actions emphasising this with downcast eyes.

"Your rider?" the boy asked, "did something happen to them?"

The sorrowful bird continued to stare at its feet, "kweh," she cried.

Günter watched on, not knowing what to do. The beautiful creature began to pace the pen again, head down and dragging her feet. The breeze shifted, moving from the north to the west, the breeze was now blowing from the forest.

Antja froze for a moment, sniffing the air, "Kweh?" she uttered, catching Günter's attention, "KWEH!!!" she cried out, running towards the western edge of her holding pen and paced excitedly on the spot. "Kweh, kweh kweh kweeeh kwal!" she was not the same bird, dancing excitedly at the gate, she wanted out.

"What's up girl?" the boy asked, puzzled by this strange behaviour. "Is something wrong?"

The Chocobo stopped, staring into his eyes, she understood him. She rolled her eyes, "Kweh!" she exasperated, moving her head to the direction of the forest. "Kweh!" she snide; the birds arrogance hard to miss.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Günter queried, not sure what was going on.

"Kweh!" she snapped. She took several steps back and took a running leap over the gate. This action shocked the young man; she trotted to his side, borrowing her gaze into him, "Kweh!" she snapped again, nipping at his sleeve, enticing him to mount her so she could go.

"What?" he cried at the realisation to her intent, "we're not going in there, it's dangerous?"

Her gaze darkened in silent demand, Günter reluctantly agreed and the two of them rode off into the dark forest.

The wind now at his back, Ulrich found his journey to be easier, the chill now gone from the breeze. He trudged along, the ground mushy from humus and mud, the faint smell of sulphur wafted up with each step, not that he minded, it was the smell of death and rebirth in the forest.

The last of the hare made an adequate breakfast but did nothing to aid his energy; the village was still half a day away on foot. He pushed himself forward until the pace was right, with a long gate. "Hay!" he heard a short distance in front of him, "Slow down!" it sounded like a scared kid. Curious at the impending spectacle, he moved to the side of the path. "Kweh!" squawked a familiar Chocobo. His heart leapt to his throat, _she came back with help!_

The sight before him was comical, a lanky brunette clinging to his Antja's neck as she raced in his direction. "pl-le-lease!" the boy begged Antja, his behind bumping on her back as she ran, "Sl-low D-own!"

The white beauty spotted Ulrich and squawked with delight, sliding to a halt before him, spraying mud up and forcing the boy to fall from her back. The muddy thump at Ulrich's side gave an indignant scoff.

The excited bird nuzzled her master's shoulder, "easy girl," was all the Senator could say.

The now muddy boy climbed to his feet, "I take it that this bird's yours," he said casually, brushing the muck from his body.

"Aye, she is," Ulrich proudly stated, stroking her neck.

"I'm Günter by the way," the kid introduced himself, "I found her last night in a panic." The boy eyed the large axe that hung from Ulrich's hip, "You a warrior or something?"

The Senator chuckled, "Once, I'm now a politician, _Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg_," he introduced himself.

"_The _Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg?" the boy gasped in disbelief, "the Hero of Landis?"

"Aye," the man responded, anticipating the usual fan mugging.

"Wow," was all the boy said, "you hungry?"

Ulrich did not know if he should feel happy or disappointed by the reaction. "I'm peckish," the Senator grinned. The two climbed on to Antja and made their way quickly to the village.

The boy seemed to want to ask something, he kept opening his mouth to ask it but shut it as his nerves dominated him again.

"Your going to ask about that battle aren't you," Ulrich finally said, amused to how many people do this.

"Yes Sir," he shyly uttered quickly.

"It was luck, Keln Margrace just happened to be before me and we battled until I found this axe," he grasped the handle of his weapon to emphasis his point, "imbedded in his skull. He wouldn't have felt a thing."

The boy shuddered at how casually the Senator recalled the event; "Is it hard? To fight in a war I mean," His questioning changing course, "Do you get the resurgence?"

Ulrich knew what he meant, "When I sleep, sometimes," his demeanour darkening at the memories of horror, "why do you ask?"

"My Dad was at the battle of Galtea," the boy explained, "he said he fought near you, he made it sound much more heroic than you did."

"Your Father's a veteran?" he inquired, a man he would like to meet, see if he remembered him.

"Was; he killed himself to make the images go away," the boy sounded disappointed rather than sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he tried to comfort Günter with his words, "War is not glamorous and should be avoided at all cost." Failing miserably, his words sounded more like a lecture.

The boy grunted apathetically, he did not care anymore, "you heading for the Capital?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he replied, "there's a lot to deal with this year."

"I've never been to the Capital," Günter stated in a matter-of-fact way, "I've never been out of the village before today."

Ulrich was charmed by the young man, "After my run in with the Wrym yesterday," he confessed, "I realise my ego is too big for my own good, I should stop travelling by my self."

The boy turned his head. "I'd love to travel; to be a hunter, not a warrior," he sighed, his dream coming to life in words, "to roam Ivalice, hunting exotic creatures, claiming rare treasure … I want to see the world!" his eyes lit up with aspiration.

"Come with me," the Senator asked before he could stop himself, _what? _"I could do with the company." _Good one dip shit, now you have done it!_

"I don't know if I can," Günter replied hesitantly, "me mum probably say no."

Taken back, "how old are you boy?" he retorted.

"I'm eighteen, Sir," the boy meekly replied.

Who was he kidding; Ulrich liked the kid, "I'll talk to her," he reassured him and continued their journey.

They arrived in the village at noon, just one day late. The midday sun hidden behind clouds of steel grey; an impending storm with the first of thunderous rumbles echoing through the deserted square.

"GÜNTER!" Ulrich's mistake, the thunder was the irate screams of Günter's Mother.

The boy shuddered, "Oh I'm dead," he said in a comical yet serious manner, "I'm gone with rigger-mortise setting in fast."

"Surely your Mother could not be that angry with you, you weren't far from home, nor were you gone long," Ulrich questioned.

"Both reasonable arguments which would work only with the reasonable people, unfortunately, that does not apply to my mum," the boy's cynicism reminded Ulrich of his own when it came to his Mother.

A woman of stout nature came stomping out of the inn; Ulrich swore he felt the ground shake as she approached. "Where the _Bloody Hell_ have you been!" she roared as she marched to the pair on Chocobo back.

"Mum, I can explain…" the boy begged.

"Shut up you little toe rag!" she yelled, oblivious to her son's companion, "You have a lot of work to catch up on!"

"Ma'am," the Senator started, "if I may interject…"

"No you may not!" her steely gaze shifting from her son to the newcomer, "he is my son and nothing to you."

"Madam!" Ulrich now roared. "This young man is now in my service and as his employer, _I _am responsible for him."

"How dare you!" she argued, "who are you to take _my _son me!"

"Mum," the boy cut in, "I was trying to tell you, this is _the_ Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg! Hero of Landis!"

The woman's demeanour changed instantly from a spitting she-cat to one of a warm loving Mother, "why didn't you say so," she cooed, brushing her hair back.

_Is she flirting with me? _Ulrich thought. She winked at him, trying to make herself look appealing…and failing miserably. "Madam," the uneasy Senator spoke, "the boy and I hunger; please may we eat? And perhaps rest?"

She smiled a black stumpy set of teeth at him; the bile rising in his throat; "This way my lord," she smoothly beckoned.

Ulrich felt a shudder shoot through to his extremities. Reluctantly, he returned the smile …or was it more of a grimace? Günter jumped down from Antja, offering his new employer a hand.

The woman shuffled inside to prepare a quick meal, "Thank you," Günter said, his gratitude evident, "I guess I'll be coming with you to the Capital." He looked scared at the concept.

"She is a beautiful city, Günter," Ulrich explained, "You will love her as much as I."

"Do…" the boy, asked reluctantly, "do I have to go into the Senate with you?"

A hearty laugh erupted from Ulrich now, which ceased as quickly as it came at the boy's expression, of hope fading.

"Oh," Günter flatly said, "I should have realised."

"I would not subject you to the horror that is the Landian Senate," Ulrich chortled. The boy's expression warmed once again. "Now," the Senator continued, "let's eat!"

The two of them entered the small establishment for the well-earned meal.

* * *

The new associates set out shortly after lunch, Günter had rapidly packed his things and they left. Ulrich appreciated the company and Antja seemed to be happy with the new situation too. That evening they arrived through the outer west gate of the city, the elaborately decorated bridge towered over them.

The inner gate was guarded by the most beautiful and dangerous looking women Günter had ever seen, "Who are they?" he asked in awe.

"They are Valkyrie Guard, guardians of the Capital and decorated heroines of the battle field," the Senator explained.

"Why does their armour look like a naked woman's chest?" his eyes fixed at the erotic sight.

Ulrich laughed, "For that reason, it draws attention away from the task, rendering an enemy defenceless!" his eyes now focused on the sight, "And ally."

The boy looked around to his employer, "Sir?"

A tall, slender red head approached the duo on Chocobo back, carrying a nasty looking spear and a mirror shield. Ulrich bowed in greeting. "Senator!" the woman called authoritatively, "Fashionably late are we?"

"Lieutenant," Ulrich responded, "My apologies, I had trouble with a wyrm."

"You always have all the fun, Sir," she jested, waving them through.

Günter was stunned, such a beautiful woman was so close and he froze from fear.

"Don't worry boy, she's harmless," he chortled, as they sped through the bustling streets of the Capital, the city of Landis.

Every day was market day, carts in the forum under the gigantic shade sails and brightly clothed people shuffling from stall to stall, women mostly as the men tend to dress in more sedate colours and clad with vicious weapons and protective gear and stayed off the streets in taverns.

"My town house is this way," Ulrich, pointed towards the large beige building.

Antja reared up, evading a cluster of small children who accumulated to see the Hero. She settled when they backed away. Antja knew the way to the stables; she swiftly made her way there to avoid any more run-ins with children.

The Senator and his new manservant found their way to his apartment. The staff had prepared a change of clothes, a meal and the paperwork needed for the commencement of the Senate in four days time.

* * *

Many days to the south, General Malger Azelas of the Order of Dalmasca, cradling his newborn son, Vossler. The infant clung to his Father's finger. "He is you my love," his raven-haired wife remarked; still sweating from the child's birth, "Your eyes; your nose." Shoshannah traced her husband's features, lovingly with her finger.

"He has your hair," he smiled, tenderly placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

Shoshannah looked down at her son, "Must you go to Archadia? On the day of your son's birth?" she asks, saddened.

"I must, King Dayaram will trust no other," Malger explained, caressing his wife's cheek, "Fear not my little phoenix, I will return within a month."

"A month? Why so long?"

He sighed, "I know not, but being a diplomatic envoy to Archadia is not what I wish to be doing. I'm a soldier; I should not be flattering the egos of the Archadian Senate."

The infant cried, "He's hungry," the babe's Mother informed her husband, reaching for newborn and pressing him to her breast. "If our King trusts you with the peace of Dalmasca, nay Ivalice, I too must trust you: return swiftly to your family my love."

Her eyes fill with tears, and a jolt of guilt shot through him. "As soon as I can," he kissed her tenderly, before leaving in haste.

_I don't trust them Azelas, _the King's words echoed in his head, _they have been silent since the war's end, why ask for contact now?_

"I know not my lord," the General thought aloud as he marched towards the aerodrome. He will travel via Bhujerba; the only port Archadia will travel too directly in this part of Ivalice.

The day was already late, his son's arrival that afternoon had already delayed him, but it was worth it, another son to the Azelas clan. He expects his wife to return to the manor in Giza within a few days. Another bolt of guilt, but he reassured himself that his eldest, Tal, would help his Mother with running the Cockatrice station. He is almost thirteen now and proven himself to be a man, saving his Father's life from an alpha hyena, only weeks ago.

Before Malger realised it, he arrived at the aerodrome. With ticket in hand, he boarded the transport to the floating Isle.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Wind and Sail

Damn! updated faster than I thought

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Wind and Sail**

Günter set the Senator's clothes on his bed. Life as Ulrich's personal assistant was easier than working for his Mother. The Senator showered in his en suite, the steam escaping into the room.

A knock at the door startled the boy, he rushed over to open it; "Sir 'as some documents delivered from the Senate," the older woman handed Günter a large envelope and jostled away. He tossed it down on the bed next to the clothing.

"Is that important?" Ulrich asks, entering the room in only a towel. The droplets of water in his hair fall to his well-toned torso. His eyes found the envelope: Urgent printed in red across the front. "That will be all Günter; you may have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Sir!" he cried, excited to be able to explore the city by himself. He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him in his haste.

Ulrich smiled, the boy had really come out of his shell the few days they spent exploring the Capital together. He sighed, sitting on the bed, opening the envelope. His eyes scanned the content of the letter:

_To the esteemed Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg,_

_I know you are aware that the Archadian Senate has made a request that induced the Landis Senate to reconvene one week early; what you may not be aware of, is the impending summit the Archadians are holding for all non-Rozzarian nations, next week. _

_The newly __**elected**__ Emperor Gramis has requested that you be the Landian representative, as he is a fan of your heroics during the war and wishes to meet you personally. You will be required to trim your beard, as the Archadians find the length of the average Landian man's beard barbaric, and we don't want to be upsetting the natives do we?_

_You are to leave immediately; your travel papers are enclosed. Safe journey my friend,_

_Regards, Chancellor Wolfram __Adlersflügel of Landis._

"Why couldn't you just tell me that _before_ I came to the Capital?" he yelled at the letter. "And cutting off my beard? Do you delight in insulting me _Chancellor_?" He threw the letter down by his side, his hand stroking his proud beard. It almost reached his chest, how could he cut it off now? After so many months of caring for it, getting it as smooth as the golden mane that is his hair, it would not be right.

After dressing, he checked his travel papers; his flight is departing from the aerodrome in two hours.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he stroked his beard again, and with a heavy sigh, he cut it off. He felt the sudden cold the absent hair left behind. Trimming it neatly, he shaped it to a more acceptable Archadian style; well that is what he hoped.

With several changes of appropriate clothing, he left for his rendezvous with the aircraft, leaving a note for Günter.

* * *

The Imperial Senate was a grand red structure, the arrow shape pointing towards the rising sun, like a menacing otherworldly destroyer, daring Archadia's enemies to attack just so it may strike them down. Those who walked the halls of this impressive construction were the ones to fear. The Senate were the ones who gave the final say, whether the convicted were to live or die, whether the elected Emperor Gramis Gana of house Solidor would receive more power and whether they would strike with bloody sword all those who opposed the mighty Archadian Empire.

There was one man who desired to change that, to bring that power to one man, to himself, the Emperor, beloved of all gentries and commoners alike. The thirty-two year old man sat at his desk, Judge Ek forever at his side.

"Tell me Ek," the Emperor asked, "to control those who control, is this too ambitious?"

The equine helm turned to face him, a sultry voice flowed like a brook in early spring, "I believe the Senate possesses too much power my lord, they seek to use you as their puppet, rather than the head of state in which you are. You do still have the authority they do not, the choice of veto to anything you believe is unethical or outright wrong."

This calmed Gramis's frustration, "still, I must find a way to tighten the Senates' leash, or they are likely to run riot. I do not wish to be entering another war with Rozzaria any time soon, but those pig headed Senators make it so damn hard!"

Ek laid her gauntlet on his arm, "Fear not my lord, the Judges will support you, whatever you decide is best for Archadia," her tone neutral. He could feel her eyes burning into him.

He shuddered under her touch, her imposing figure looming over him. An Emperor should not be intimidated by anything ... anyone; but Ek had this way about her, "I ... I hope we can rally a peaceful united league. I do not trust Rozzaria, and I trust the Senate even less. But I wish to extend the hand of friendship to those, west of the Jagt Yensa; I do not wish my boys to grow up in conflict."

"Uniting the Allies in that war may be seen as an aggressive move by the Rozzarians."

"That is why I have also invited representatives from Bhujerba and Bur-Omisace; both were neutral during the conflict."

"And yet, no Rozzarians?"

"One step at a time Ek, the war only finished a few years ago, it is still fresh in everyone's minds. The Rozzarian Emperor lost his heir, Keln, in the conflict."

"I am aware of that, my concern was the fact you neglected to send an invite, I know they will refuse, but the courtesy of the attention is just as important."

"And what if they accepted? What then?"

"Then you are a step closer to a resolution." Judge Ek resumed her post, "I also believe that inviting the Hero of Landis to be a grave error." her words hit the Emperor; he could not resist inviting the man he admired. With a final sigh of disapproval, Ek stood to attention in respectful silence, leaving the Emperor to contemplate what she had to say.

* * *

Ingra carried a bowl of steaming stew with some crusty buttered bread; her mother had declined in health over the last few days and she did not know if she would make it to winter.

"Mama," the young woman called as she entered her mother's bedroom, "I have your lunch."

The older woman coughed as she sat up, "My sweet child," she coughed harder, small drops of blood spraying onto her handkerchief, "It smells delicious."

"Why won't you let the doctor see you?" Ingra asked; the pain in her voice evident.

"There's nothing the doctor can do, I'm dying, there's no denying that," she smiled sadly, holding her daughter's hand, "don't worry, I'm sure I have a few weeks left in me."

"It better be more than that," she chided, wiping a tear from her eye, "you have so much to live for." Prudence began to eat her stew as Ingra poured her a cup of juice. "Wouldn't you like to be a grandmother one day?"

"I would be happy for you to marry and have children when _you_ are ready," she mumbled between mouthfuls. "Your happiness is all that matters to me; I don't care if you do not wish to marry or if you want to join the Valkyrie Guard or wish to run away to Archades, just as long as you are happy, cupcake."

Ingra blushed, "Maybe I am, and I've found someone to be happy with," she announced.

"I do hope so, you and your brother …" Prudence slapped her hand over her mouth, "You didn't hear that."

"I have a brother? Who is he?" Ingra's shock causing her voice to rise higher than normal.

With no energy to fight, "I promised _Old Basch_ I wouldn't, but I think I can trust you not to say anything to your dad."

"Old Basch? Ulrich? No you can't!" she stood up ready to fly out the door.

"Ingra wait," she grabbed her daughter's hand, "you must understand."

"What's there to understand?" she huffed angrily, "You cheated on dad and I'm expected to keep quiet!" she pulled her hand from her mother, "well mother?"

"I wanted a baby … you," the elderly woman explained, "your dad was … unable to do that for me."

"I don't understand …"

"Twenty years we were married for and no children to show for it," she cried, "it hurt your dad as much as it hurt me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ingra asked, also crying.

"I didn't know how," she confessed, "how does anyone tell their child that their father is not who they thought they were."

"But why him?" the young woman pleaded, "Why did it have to be Ulrich's father?"

"He saw the anguish I suffered, her ladyship doted on Ulrich, boasting of his achievements and his attentions he gave his mother," she sobbed, "I wanted the same thing! A child to love and care for. Old Basch came to me and offered help, which I accepted. I wanted you that much. When you were born, everyone rejoiced."

"You should have told me earlier," Ingra wept, "_Before_ I did something stupid."

"Oh pet," she hugged her daughter, "I'm so sorry, if I had known the two of you were growing close I would have said something earlier."

"I was just a kiss," Ingra sighed, "Nothing really, I don't know if he feels anything."

"Ingra, you must not show any interest," Prudence commanded, "At all, its imperative."

* * *

Günter returned to the townhouse that night, late. The surly housekeeper waited like his Mother, alone in the dark and grumpy.

"So" she growled, "where 'ave you been?"

The boy visibly shrank, "Out," he replied quietly, "The Senator gave me the day off."

"'e gave all of us the day off, but I 'ad to give yah this," she thrust the note into his hands, "Before I could go; it is no longer day, but night and I 'ave wasted an 'ole day!"

He apologised, "Have this, as an apology," he handed her a gold locket he bought, with the intention of giving it to his Mother next time he was in town, but this was an emergency.

The woman's surly face softened, "Oh my boy, don't be silly, I should be sorry, I'm tired." She closed his hands over it, "Keep it; just make me a tea like a good lad. Anyway's, it's not that I 'ad anythin' to do."

Günter sighed with relief and rushed into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. Whilst waiting for it to boil, he opened the note:

_Günter, _

_I have had to go to Archades, behave yourself and stay in the Capital, I will return when I can,_

_Regards,_

_Ulrich._

_P.S. I would suggest not staying out late my dear housekeeper is not likely to take it very well._

"Now he tells me," he mumbled.

"'ow's that tea coming along?" the woman asked.

Günter quickly finished his task, taking it to the dining room table, where the woman sat.

"You remind me of my Ansgar, gods rest 'is soul," she sighed, her hand clasping a silver locket, much like the one Günter tried to give her, "'e gave me this, the morning 'e left with Ulrich to go off to war. What a brave boy my Ansgar was, like 'is Da', died an 'ero too 'e did." She opened the locket, showing him the two pictures in it, one of her son, the other her husband, "Guess I'll never be that Gran 'e promised I'd be by now." She picked up a biscuit and nibbled it. "She was a lovely girl, Brynja, married now with little ones, but she's nice to visit sometimes."

Günter felt sad for her, she was not as bad as Ulrich made out. He wondered how the Senator was faring on the airship; they scared Günter, something not right about them, floating exactly like gigantic bricks do not.

"I wonder 'ow 'is Lordships fair'n on them airships," the woman commented, clearly changing the subject, "'e 'ates flyin' yah know!" she chuckled, "scares the willies out of 'im!"

Günter felt better, knowing his boss and hero was just as fearful of those unnatural contraptions as he, was comforting. "They scare the willies out of me too!" he chuckled, "me mum use to say that if we were meant to fly, we'd be born with wings."

"I say that!" the woman giggled.

* * *

Ulrich downed another shot of … whatever that was, convincing himself that the spinning of the room was only him in the inebriated state rather than any turbulence the aircraft experienced.

"Senator, I believe you are drunk," the stewardess informed Ulrich, "I must inform you I can no longer provide you with beverages, perhaps some complimentary nuts?"

"Only when we land, will I try to sober up," he retorted, reaching for the amber coloured bottle in the woman's hands.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is against the policy of the _East Ivalice Company_ to serve inebriated customers, we can serve you a non-alcoholic beverage and food but no alcohol," she crossed her arms as though challenging him to disagree.

"Perhaps I should retire," he stood up, swaying wildly on the spot, "you should get better pilots for these things, flying all over the place." He spun around several times before feeling his way out of the bar, disappearing down the hall.

The senator stumbled through the hall, trying each door lock with his room's key until he found it. He fell into his room, landing on his hands and knees. He swallowed to prevent emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor, instead, belching a foul, sour smelling gas. He rolled onto his back, easing the nausea down again. "I hate flying," he grumbled to himself, reaching for his bed, which seemed a mile away.

Exasperated, he heaved himself back to his feet … or near enough to, and made his way to bed.

* * *

Bhujerba was truly a beautiful city at dusk, the golden hue intensifying the sandstone buildings of the city. Malger loved this city, so laid back, as though it were a holiday everyday, everyone doing what they like; no other place in Ivalice could work like this.

General Azelas made his way over one of the many bridges of the city towards the residence of the Marquis. To see his friend again would be nice, also to confirm the rumour that Halim Ondore III had in fact become the proud Father of a baby girl, the first-born to the family in over five generations.

"Sir?" one of the Sainikah, guarding the entrance of the grand estate asked, "are you expected?"

"No," he confessed, "I am here for a personal visit. Please tell the Marquis that General Azelas of the Order of Dalmasca is here."

The soldier stood to attention before scurrying up the lengthy path, leaving his comrade behind to guard the entrance, alone.

After what felt like hours later, the Sainikah returned, panting from the exertion, "The Marquis ... is pleased of your visit ...and ... wonders why you took so long to come," the guard huffed.

The General smiled; the guards parted, allowing him access to the compound. He marched quickly up the long path towards the manor, atop of the only hill in the city.

Inside the Marquis sits with his wife reclined on a rather large and luxurious lounge, reading poetry in the local dialect to her. Halim's arms wrapped around his wife, holding the book before them as he whispered the romantic words into her loving ear.

"Halim," she cut in between paragraphs, "I apologize, but I tire. The baby hasn't let me sleep too well."

The Marquis smiled lovingly at his wife, "Alright _Madhu_," giving her a tender kiss, "I will tell Malger you were unable to see him."

She returned her husband's kiss prior to leaving. He listened to her footsteps grow faint down the hall, his daughter begin to cry and his wife scream out a string of obscene expletives whilst kicking the nearest object to her.

"I'll tend to her _Madhu_,you get your rest," the proud Father called out. He hurried down the hall to the nursery to tend to his crying child.

After changing her nappy, he carried her out to the room he sat in before, meeting with Malger.

"So the rumours are true," the General commented.

"Indeed they are," the proud Father beamed. "Her name is Amalia."

"I see she has been blessed with her Mother's beauty," Malger grinned, "fortunately for her."

The Marquis chuckled.

"My wife gave birth to our fifth child the morning I left, a boy, Vossler," the General informed the Marquis.

"And you were ordered to be the envoy for Dalmasca? Has the king lost his heart?"

"No," Azelas sighed, "Prince Raminas is, once again, nowhere to be found, so I have to take his place."

"The Prince is missing?"

"He disappears with young ladies for days at a time in lowtown."

"Just like his Father," the Marquis laughed, "Dayaram was the same, but he ventured further a field, rumour has it that back in the day, he fathered the child of Ramona Margrace."

"So," Malger started, "Who will be representing you in Archades?"

"I will represent myself; I leave in the morning in my private yacht," Halim informed the General, "Care to join me? The flight is long and dull."

The General agreed and they continued to catch for the rest of the evening over a bottle of madhu.

* * *

Ulrich sat in his room on the floating barge, the clouds drifted past the window, slowly. His fingers dug into the arms of the chair, his eyes shut tight and a trickle of sweat on his brow. Why did the Chancellor book him on the slow flight? Nevertheless, Ulrich knew that was a rhetorical question, the Chancellor had a bout of jealousy every time Ulrich was mentioned. Before the battle of Galtea, Wolfram Adlersflügel was considered a hero, saving the former Chancellor from an assassination attempt by an unknown assailant. He had taken a bolt to the chest and almost died from the effort.

It was not unusual for a man (or woman) of Landis to do something heroic, their history was littered with famous names from great battles reaching back to the time before the Dynast King. Back to a time when Landis was a part of a great realm that encompassed the entire continent, ruled by the great Queen Elfreda, the province of Landis was a gift to an illegitimate son, who created the first democratic country in all of Ivalice.

Ulrich was descendent of Queen Elfreda, _like most of Landis, _the Senator would say.

The barge shook unexpectedly and Ulrich tore the padding off the chair's arms. "I'm going to kill Wolfram when I get back!" he uttered to himself.

The cabin's speaker system came to life, "_This is your captain speaking, we have hit some unexpected thermal activity; we apologize for the inconvenience_."

"Great," he exhaled, "more thermal activity, more turbulence and more anxiety! It's like this flight has been specially designed to shit me!"

A quiet knock at the door alerted him that his breakfast had arrived, not that he could stomach it.

"Sir?" a young voice asked from the other side of the door, "Your breakfast is here."

"Enter."

The young man came in with a silver platter of exotic fruit with some brightly coloured juice in a crystal goblet. It looked too good to eat, but Ulrich decided he would commit the sight to memory then devour it.

"I hope it is to your liking Sir," the steward stated as he left.

The Senator sat at the table by the window and tucked into the sweet array of succulent flesh. He contemplated wandering the ship's deck, but the thought of being so high up did not appeal to him, so after an agonizing time deciding what to do to pass the time until that evening when they arrive in Archades, he decided to pass the time at the bar, again.

Upon finishing the platter and grooming himself to greet the day, he exited the room. Clad in casual clothes, he still caught the eyes of many young women as he walked the corridors towards the only place on the ship that did not have a view of the sky, the bar. The Old Bangaa did not need to ask what he would want; he had entertained the Senator the previous day.

"One Landis ale for the Senator," he said, placing a large stein on the counter. Ulrich accepted it with gratitude and began to sedate his anxiety.

* * *

I don't mean to make Ulrich look like an alcoholic, he's under a lot of pressure


	5. Chapter 4: Tom, Dick and Harry

Finally, it worked!!! the upload that is.

**Chapter Four: The Reunion of Tom, Dick and Harry**

That night, the Archades aerodrome was bustling with activity, travellers from all over Ivalice hurried with their business and the delegates to represent the _non-Rozzarian _nations began to accumulate in the lounge.

Ulrich, somewhat inebriated, staggered out of the hell that was his transport and into the saloon where he met up with an old friend, General Malger Azelas of Dalmasca, who sat at the bar with who looked like the Marquis of Bhujerba.

"Ulrich!" the drunk General cried, "Come here, you need a drink!"

"How did you guess?" the Senator replied, grinning.

"You're still standing," the glazed hazel eyes of the General sparkled with delight, "We're celebrating the birth of my little boy, Vossler!"

"And the delayed celebration of my little Amalia," a swaying Marquis slurred out with his exotic accent.

"Then lets celebrate my ever impending marriage to some girl I hope to meet very soon and fall in love with and marry just to spite my dear old mum," Ulrich chuckled.

"And let us drink to this delightful plant here in this pot, what is it exactly?" the Marquis drunkenly said.

"I don't know, but I'll drink to it anyways," the General smiled.

The three men celebrated everything they could until they were asked to celebrate everything in another establishment. Ulrich gave the manager of the saloon a brotherly hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Point me the direction and I will lead these fine men to their new destination."

The man gestured ahead of him, not paying attention, only to get rid of them. Ulrich gave a bow, "This way my friends, together we will ..." he tripped over and fell face first in the street.

"I'm the General, I'm the one who can lead," Malger said, helping his friend to his feet, "And I lead us to a new bar that will never run dry." They slowly staggered to the next destination, singing their own national drinking songs in unison, the cacophony alerting the judges who patrolled the streets.

"Call for Judge Magister Ek, I believe I found the missing delegates," he said to his subordinate.

"Ek? She's a Judge Magister now?" The General enquired, "What position does she hold?"

"She's Magister of the Ninth, General Azelas," the judge informed him.

"Is she still shaggible?" the Marquis asked with a dirty grin.

The judge was grateful that his helmet covered his face, as it burned bright red. "I d … don't know what you mean Sir?" he stammered out. "I've never seen her without her helm Sir."

The sound of her rhythmic footsteps approaching them fast echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings. "Gentleman!" her crisp voice muffled slightly by the helm, "We have been anticipating your arrival; the other delegates have been accepted by the Emperor."

"Hello Hilda," Malger sheepishly greeted her, "Could you please remove your helm, I couldn't understand a word you said."

The Judge grunted, removing her elegant helmet for greet them face to face. The tall woman had her chocolaty brown hair up in an elaborate bun on the crown of her head, her pale skin flawless and her deep blue eyes like sapphires.

"Yep still shaggible," the Marquis giggled.

"You are addressing Judge Magister Ek of the Ninth Bureau!" the judge cried in shock.

"It is alright, they are friends," the Judge Magister smiled, "And don't think about it Halim, you have your family to consider."

"Just reminiscing, Hilda," he sighed.

"Do not fear gentleman, you are still fit to meet the Emperor; he is in a much worse state than the three of you," she explained, leading them to the hover car that would take them to the palace.

"So did you ever get over me Hilda?" General Azelas asked as Ulrich held him upright in the back seat.

"I did, many times over," a sly smile flashing briefly on her lips, "I am married now, to Judge Magister Gabranth of the third fleet and have two adult daughters: Valdar and Elizar."

"Surely you haven't gotten over me that quickly have you?"

"It's been more than twenty years, get over it Malger," she was quickly getting annoyed with him.

"My Lady," Ulrich now spoke up, saving any further humiliation to his friend. "I know this is a rather pointless venture, as you are the head of the Ninth and all but please allow me to introduce myself..."

"Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg, I know who you are and I gave the Emperor advice not to invite you," She was abrupt and almost rude.

"I didn't mean to become such a bother to the Ninth but what ever it is I can explain," he sounded like a naughty little boy trying to get out of trouble.

Ek smiled again, "It is not you Senator, I am annoyed with the Emperor, he disregarded my advice on diplomacy with regards to the Rozzarians, and I believe your presence here could stir up trouble."

"I didn't want to kill Margrace, it just happened, I didn't even know it_ had_ happened until after the battle, for all I know it could have been someone else, I was beserked at the time."

"I hope you aren't this annoying when you're sober," she grumbled, shifting to find a comfortable position, "the official function night will be attended by all dignitaries and special guests from all over Archades, and I would hate it if the Landis delegate were to embarrass himself and his country because of his personality."

"He's usually quite the gentleman, madam," The General said half asleep on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ek huffed, "here take this," she threw a small phial to each of them, "it's a remedy, I'm not having my old friends address my boss in such a state."

The three men sobered up quickly, "this is amazing, and it's a remedy?" Ulrich enquired.

"Draklor's latest achievement, and my hide if it get's out I gave it to you," Ek explained as the hover car landed on the Palace roof.

"I swear I will take it to the grave," Ulrich answered for his friends.

"Malger was right, you are much nicer sober, not so whiney," her cheeky grin was covered with her helm once more and the group exited the car to be greeted by the palace guard.

"Judge Zarkov, is something the matter?" Ek asked, concerned by the Judge's presence.

"I bring the apologies of the Emperor," the reptilian looking Judge informed his comrade, "he has consumed too much this eve and has retired; a drinking competition with General Rottnest of the Nabradian Guard didn't go the way our Emperor had planned."

"He lost then," Ek, sounded disappointed.

"Miserably, I'm afraid."

"Well Gentleman, Judge Zarkov will escort you to your designated quarters, I would advise not leaving them until the morning; my husband is one who asks questions later if you catch my drift." She marched away with her black cape billowing behind her and her armour reflecting the moonlight's silvery glow.

"Ek is right, Gabranth has a nasty reputation, but he is a nice guy once you get to know him," Zarkov chuckled, clearly more relaxed about his job than the others.

Ulrich, Malger and Halim retired for the night in lavish quarters fit for royalty. Ulrich was blown away with the intricate detail of the gold inlay in the wooden structure that was his bed. He noticed that his belongings from the airship had already been delivered and unpacked. Feeling like there was nothing else to do, he settled into bed for some not so well earned rest.

* * *

On the steps of the Grand entrance of Archades, a Viera wayfarer stood, gazing up at the legendary city gates, it was true; they were as blue as the ocean. Awestruck the fledgling of the forest had dreamed of this day, her ultimate goal was to see Archades, these past twelve years struggling to reach Valendia. Her brief visit to Rozzaria had revaluated her journey; she had never thought that a war could be something to be glad for. Keln Margrace had sort to make her one of his birds; this would not have been a bad thing, he was handsome, intelligent and fun, but all too soon, he was beckoned to the war and she became the companion to the Emperor and he wasn't going to let her beauty go unpunished.

The Rozzarian Emperor was a dirty old man in every sense of the phrase, his grey hair, brown eyes, leathery skin and a mouth full of false teeth was not the worst features of him; his obsession with prancing around the court naked was enough to make you sick. Fran had up to that point found the male hume form alluring and mysterious as she did in the forest, she was not accompanied by the males of her species, only the female. The men had their own way of living, nomadic in the woods, only showing their presence once a decade, to procreate and to retrieve their offspring. The female villagers care for all young females.

She found her escape when the news of her Keln's demise reached his Father.

Like a little girl once more, Fran stared up at the gates, waiting for them to open for the day. Then the fanfare began; the sounding of the trumpets and drums filled the air and the gates slowly creaked open, followed by the silver guards marching out, to relieve the night shift. What a spectacle to behold, the ceremonial changing of the guard in Archades was necessary for all tourists visiting the city.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, a busty middle age woman gracefully walked up to her. "Fran?" she asked directly, the Viera nodded, "Good, this way please."

The two women entered the city and made their way towards a large house, filled with men and women from all over Ivalice. "Before we enter, are you sure you wish to be employed here?" the woman asked.

"I am sure, I need the finances but I tire of wayfaring for now," Fran explained.

"Being a courtesan is not for all my dear, how about a trial of a month, that will allow you enough time to decide," the woman smiled caringly at her new employee. "My guess is that you will be very popular, we don't get many Viera in Archades, most of your kind prefer the smaller cities of Ivalice or the Port of Balfonheim."

Fran smiled, "I hope I do not disappoint you." the two women entered the gentlemen's club, leaving the rest of the city behind.

* * *

The morning passed uneventfully; the Emperor missed breakfast and headed straight for the Senate to tackle the business that never ended there. The Delegates had no other option than to wander the vast gardens of the Palace. Malger and Ulrich found themselves meeting up with the Marquis again. The three men watched the Emperor's two young boys playing by a fruit tree of some variety, they could not be anymore than two or three years of age, their nanny sat with them, her ever-watchful eyes not leaving them.

The other delegates talked among themselves, leaving Ulrich, Malger and Halim alone, even General Rottnest kept his company with the Kiltias, the Garif and a few representatives of nomadic tribes and smaller nations.

"We can't sit around doing nothing," the General complained, "Can we not explore the city?"

The Guard standing near them grunted, "That is not advised Sir, not without an escort," the young man could not have been any more than twenty.

"Then you be our escort, young man," Halim suggested in a jovial way, his eyes asking the man's name.

"Judge Ghis Sir," he informed the men, "And Judge Magister Ek warned me about the three of you. So no Sir, I will not be your escort."

"Leave the boy be, Malger, he's only doing his duty," Ulrich advised his friend, "I know it is quite boring here, but think of our homelands, we are here for them are we not? Sight seeing can wait."

"Thank you Sir," Ghis sighed with relief, "After all that is to be achieved for the day, I would be happy to show you around the city, I know of some tasteful places to visit that would make your visit a memorable one."

"Good lad," Malger smirked.

Judge Zarkov entered the Garden, his booming voice ordered the delegates that the Emperor had returned and their scheduled meeting could now go ahead.

* * *

"Chancellor Adlersflügel!" A raven-haired woman called, stepping onto the Senate floor.

The Chancellor's echoing steps stopped. "Lady Laiard, I asked you not to come here!" His voice scolding.

The slender Rozzarian woman walked seductively to the Chancellor, "Wolfy," She kissed him slowly, nibbling his bottom lip, "I have news for you," He faltered as she rubbed her leg up his inner thigh, "From the first wife."

"Then," he forced her back, gripping her shoulders, "she _likes _my proposal?"

"On one condition," She slyly grins, "You give her Fon Ronsenburg."

He pushed her away, "No deal, without him Landis will fall apart!"

"Chancellor," She smiled from her position on the Senate floor, "your Republic will be swallowed by Archadia if you don't."

He grimaced, knowing she was right, "There are many who support Archades, the Empire and Landis have coexisted for hundreds of years. They see Fon Ronsenburg as much as a hero as Landis does.

"HE IS NO HERO!" She spat, "He killed my cousin and nearly deprived my Aunt of her status as first wife because of him. The only way to regain my family's honour is for one of the daughters to marry the moron Ab-El!"

"How does dying in battle dishonour your family?"

"It is a sign of weakness," The slim woman paced, "But I will regain it with a healthy boy as soon as I deliver Fon Ronsenburg."

"I can not allow Ulrich to be given freely to you," The Chancellor pleaded.

"Then look the other way when we take him," she said, walking back to him, "It's all the same to me."

"I can't," Wolfram slumped in his chair, "there would be a coup."

"I'll give you time to think about it," she turned to leave, "But remember Chancellor; Archadia grows stronger everyday, and like a wild beast, it will turn on you, it's only a matter of time." Without any delay, she left swiftly from the Senate chambers, leaving the Chancellor with his thoughts.

* * *

"I wish Gramis had just said it was just tea and biscuits _before_ the meeting," Halim grumbled.

"The Emperor can hardly remember last night," the smooth, deep voice of a Judge Magister with a wolf-like mask, informed them. He offered his hand to General Malger, "My wife has told me about you."

"Well, it's a lie, I never broke into the treasury, drunk and naked one night," The General quipped, returning the handshake.

"I'm glad to hear it," the Judge Magister replied uncertain to the reference. He turned his attention to the Marquis, shaking his hand, "Let me guess, you were not his drunken, naked accomplice."

"I never told her that!" Halim slipped, astonished by the comment.

"That Madhu in Bhujerba must be strong." The lupine Judge turned to Ulrich.

"I can safely say, I like to keep my clothing on, drunk or otherwise," He stated dryly, offering his hand in greeting, "it's going to take me months to rid myself of _that_ mental image. I'm Ulrich, by the way, Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg."

The Judge gripped Ulrich's wrist, "Judge Magister Gabranth;" the force of his hand shake took Ulrich by surprise; "my wife believed I should acquaint myself with the three of you, to avoid any … misunderstandings in the future."

"My companions are _that_ troublesome are they?" The Senator asked, eyeing his friends.

"I believe we are all troublesome when we partake in alcoholic beverages;" Gabranth explained; "that is why I request that you avoid taverns and bars whilst you visit Archades."

"You have my word," Ulrich bowed his head, "I will not step foot in any establishment that serves alcohol." The General and Marquis begrudgingly agreed also.

"I will hold you to your word gentlemen, good day." The Judge left.

"That was grossly unfair of the Judge Magister," a youthful voice commented airily from behind the three men, "Denying you one the pleasures foreign dignitaries enjoy in when visiting Archades."

"Ghis?" Malger asked, turning around, "What else can we do?"

The young man grinned, "the other delegates are going to enjoy a meal at a fine restaurant, catch a play at the theatre and fill the rest of the evening whoring at some of the finest brothels in Ivalice."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the Marquis clapped his hands together, "Where would you recommend?"

"Excuse me gentlemen," Ulrich stepped in front of his friends, "what about your wives?"

"Mine's out of action," Malger said flatly.

"Mine too," Halim added.

"Ulrich, when a woman gives birth, she will beat you back with a large weapon if you try to romance her into the bed chambers," the General explained.

"And for several months after the birth, like they're afraid you will impregnate them again," the Marquis explained further.

"Have some pity on the poor men, Senator Fon Ronsenburg; they must have blue balls," the young Judge pleaded, "It is as much for their wives as it is for them."

_Are you kidding me? _"Alright," Ulrich backed down, reluctantly.

"Good," Malger linked his arm with Ulrich's, "You're coming too!"

"WHAT?" Ulrich was lead away by the General, the Marquis and the devious youth.

* * *

"Madam Luvlé?" Fran called from her new room.

"Yes my dear?" the elegant mature woman responded, "Is there something the matter?"

"No, I was wondering if you could help me." Fran motioned to her entire wardrobe of lingerie.

"Oh, of cause my dear," the woman beamed at the Viera, who looked quite innocent.

"Now," Fran turned to the woman professionally, "I wish to know what would be the best choice of attire, I am new to this."

"I would choose something that screamed that you are of the wood, you are here to take pleasure as well as give it."

"So … this one?" Fran held up a white corset with pale green vines and lilac flowers.

"That is perfect! You say I'm innocent and pure but also curious," the madam smirked.

"That was me twelve years ago, it was the reason I left the wood; I needed male companionship for more that a few months every ten years."

"Oh what a tragedy! Now I know why there are so many Viera wayfarers," the woman laughed. "I'll leave you to dress, I have word that we are to be graced with the presence of a hero later today, that would be a notch on the bed post for your first day!" the Madam left, closing the door behind her.

Fran began to change, listening to the other girls in the house, some of which had clients, their moans and gasps echoing through the walls to Fran's ears.

"Is that all," the voice of a young woman in the next room complained to her client, "You've paid for the whole hour; why not get your moneys worth?"

Fran nearly laughed aloud when she heard the recipient respond: "but that's all I got, can't we just snuggle?"

She continued to dress when a new sound caught her attention, the knocking at the front door.

"Yes?" a fellow courtesan answered the door.

"Ah Judge Ghis, so nice to see you again," her madam greeted the new customer.

"Madam Luvlé, may I present General Malger Azelas of the Order of Dalmasca…" the young Judge introduced.

"Madam," a commanding voice greeted her employer.

"The Marquis Halim Ondore the Third of Bhujerba …"

"My Lady," The Marquis's thick exotic accent causing the Madam to giggle.

"And the Hero of Landis himself, Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg."

"Madam," Ulrich greeted with his deep husky voice. Fran felt her heart in her chest beat faster at the sound of his voice; it was filled with honour and virtue with the hint of awkwardness.

"Gentlemen, please, this way to the Parlour."

Fran hurriedly finished preparing, knowing she would be called soon.

There was a light knocking at the door, "Fran, it's time," a warm masculine voice of one of the many males who work there, they were also called.

She leaped to her feet, trying not to get too excited as she opened the door. Now composed and in character, she descended the staircase towards the Parlour.

"Would the gentlemen desire an ale or a snifter of madhu?" the Madam offered.

"That would be lov… ow! Whatcha do that for?" Halim spoke, sounding annoyed at his attacker.

"We gave our word to Gabranth, Marquis, no alcohol," Ulrich's tantalising scold of his companion almost destroyed Fran's efforts to look dignified. "We are to remain dry during our visit my lady, do you have any fruit juice?"

_Please be handsome! _Fran prayed, referring to Ulrich. She entered the room with her companions, keeping her eyes down, afraid of meeting him.

"Ulrich, nobodies going to know," Malger insisted.

"I would know, I gave my word and I intend to keep it," The mountainous man affirmed.

"Gentlemen," the madam cut in, handing an amber coloured juice to Ulrich, "I hope you plan to do more than just argue on these premises. Now Senator Ronsenburg; is there a young Lady or Gentleman here that interests you?"

He looked up at the many attractive people who had entered; his eyes fell on Fran, whom had just built up the courage to look up herself.

She looked ahead to find a neat bearded chin staring back at her; shyly, her gaze moved up to face this impressive man. Nothing had prepared her for such a sight, this man was nearly a whole head taller than her, his broad, muscular frame grand and formidable in its perfection, yet overlooked once she locked with his striking grey eyes; the colour of a fine blade.

"Would it please the lady to spend the rest of the night with me?" he asked warmly, lifting her hand to his lips.

"It would," Fran, answered directly, holding his gaze.

"Shall we?" He guided Fran out of the room, dropping a pouch of Gil in the Madam's hands.

Anxiously, the Viera lead the Herculean man towards her room. Her ears twitched at the sound from down stairs, "he gave me ten thousand Gil! He could marry her at that price!" the Madam whispered excitedly to a friend.

"So," Ulrich paced nervously as the door closed, "What should I call you?"

"Dajr," She answered, keeping to character.

"That is a beautiful name," he remarked, sitting on the large bed, "I'm sorry, but I've never done this before; a bordello that is."

"I only started today," Fran smiled timidly, as she sat next to him, "you're my first client."

He sighed uneasily, "So; what made you leave the green wood to begin with?"

Fran giggled, "I'm afraid it might make you … ill at ease, if I were to tell you." She twirled her hair in her fingers.

"I would like to know," he pleaded, "we have the whole evening to spend together."

"Curiosity of the humes that wandered through the woods," she explained, "their habits and so on."

"How long ago did you leave?"

"Around twelve years ago, with a Hume you were briefly acquainted with."

"Oh? And how would you know that?"

"You killed him, it was Keln Margrace."

Ulrich could not respond to this statement, a wave of guilt engulfed him, preventing any conversation on his part.

"Do not worry, Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg," she comforted him, resting her delicate hand on his shoulder, "Yes I was fond of him, but he died with honour and dignity; defending his country and I know he would have liked that."

"What was he like?"

Fran smiled in remembrance; "He was adventurous, brave, and smooth; he loved dancing with attractive women and enjoyed a hunt now and again. That's how we met; he was hunting the Diabolical Hell Hound in Needlebrake; it was attacking pilgrims who had lost their way, on the way to Mount Bur-Omisace."

"He sounded like a man I would have liked to have known," The Senator responded sadly, "If the war had never started, I dare say we would have been friends."

She laughed softly, "I dare say you would have."

"Please continue."

"I was cornered by the beast whilst gathering herbs for Jote; I was no warrior or hunter, I have no talent for the craft so I surely would have died if it weren't for Keln. He slew the creature with little effort, saving my life."

"_My Lady," Keln greeted the frightened Viera with his thick Rozzarian accent, "Are you in need of assistance?" He held out his hand in aid._

"_Thank you," Fran replied, taking his hand and rising to her feet._

"_I am Keln Margrace, Eldest son of the Emperor Gharns Margrace of Rozzaria, but don't let my title put you off, I like to think I'm quite a nice guy," He introduced himself with a bow. "And who might you be beautiful Lady Viera?"_

"_Fran," She answered as he kissed her hand._

"_And what brings Lady Fran out into the dangerous woods without an escort?"_

"_I am collecting herbs for my sister, and I believed I did not need an escort, Sir."_

"_Allow me to offer my services, to ensure that you will not come to any harm."_

"He escorted me for the rest of that day," Fran continued, "He returned a few weeks later in search of me; he wanted to know me better. We continued like that for nearly three years, he would tell me of the world beyond the wood, but I was unable to focus on his words, as I believe now, that I had fallen in love with him. When he asked me to leave the woods with him, I agreed without hesitation. Jote was furious; actually banishing me from the village; I only had time to wish my younger sister farewell before Keln and I were ushered from the woods. Jote placed barriers up to prevent any other travellers from entering Golmore, her anger and disappointment in me now forces innocents to travel by sea to Mount Bur-Omisace."

"Wow," Ulrich could only say.

"I have more, it feels good to talk about him," Fran informed him, smiling weakly. "We travelled to Rozzaria; where we spent the time like newly weds, until the war broke out. Keln left to fulfil his patriotic obligation as general of the first battalion, leaving me at the mercy of the Emperor, for nearly two years, I was treated like a plaything for the old man. Then the news of Keln's death distracted him enough for me to escape; yes, I mourned for Keln, but he would not have tolerated his father's treatment of me. I travelled the Sandsea alone, avoiding the nomads and finding myself in Dalmasca for a few years, away from the front line in the field hospitals, putting my knowledge of salves to good use. When the war ended I travelled to the Osmond Planes to be near Golmore, only to find it more torturous than I had imagined, so I slowly made my way north where I arrived only this morning."

Ulrich said nothing of his part in Keln's death, but suspected she knew anyway.

"So," she said abruptly, "You are here for …" her voice trailed off, first day nerves silencing her.

"The summit of nations," he finished her sentence.

"Don't you wish to … um," Fran tried to prompt him into action.

"I do not wish to insult you; I only wish to spend time with you," he blushed, "just to talk."

Fran was both happy and disappointed. "What would you like to talk about?"

* * *

Fran aways came over as a wild girl to me

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Touch the Fire

I'm moving this one along, I have many years to get through before the main event, I know I gave some of it away in With my Blood, but trust me that was only an itty bitty little bit. have fun!

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: Touch the Fire.**

Ulrich awoke next to his Viera companion, he felt as though he had disappointed her, not accepting her many advances, but he knew it would have been wrong to do so. He was tempted, her exotic figure tantalised his imagination, he could only wonder what his mother would say if he brought her home.

She stirred from her sleep, "Ulrich," she cooed, stretching like a panther of the woods, "what time is it?"

"Nearly noon," he replied softly, "I should be going soon."

"No," she begged, "Don't go."

"I must, I have official business to deal with tonight," he explained to her, reassuringly touching her hand.

"A ball?" she asked dryly, "What could be official about that?"

"A state dinner," he corrected her, "I would hate to miss it, my career as a Senator would be over." He sat up, pulling his jacket over his shoulders, "I thank you for a pleasant evening, but a woman of your intelligence should not be in this line of work." He reached for a pen and scribbled a note for her, "visit this place in Landis; I believe you would be better suited there." He kissed her hand, "I must take my leave, Miss Dajr."

He left quickly, meeting with his companions and returning to the Palace.

"Until we meet again, Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg."

* * *

Judge Magister Gabranth met the three delegates as they returned from their night out, "Surprisingly enough, you are the first to return," he informed them, "I hope you behaved yourselves, no drinking?"

"Unfortunately," the Marquis yawned, "So when does this _Event_ start?"

"You have four hours," he looked at them through his imposing helm, "You may wish to catch up on some sleep."

"No time for that," the General said, stretching his back with a series of cracks, "Lunch would be nice, though."

Gabranth laughed, "The kitchen staff will cater for your every desire," he spied a love bite on the Marquis's neck, "Culinary speaking of cause."

"Good, I couldn't handle any other desire right now," Malger chuckled, "Unless it involved a massage and a sleeping pill."

"Perhaps next time you will try the theatre," Gabranth suggested, "It is far less tiring."

* * *

Fran lay on her back, reading the note Ulrich had left; he suggested for her to join the Valkyrie Guard. She traced the script with her finger; the elaborate style of his handwriting was as attractive as he was. For a man who never touched her the way she had expected in her new vocation, she could not ease the jolt of anxiety that would shoot through heart the mere thought of him. His masculine form, his polite demeanour and his shy smile captivated her.

"Fran sweetie?" Madam Luvlé called, "Your next customer is here."

She packed the note away, "Let him in."

The door opened to a gentry couple, who entered apprehensively, "If you are up for it." The married couple sat nervously on the large bed.

"Sure," she agreed, "I can do it."

* * *

Ulrich chatted politely with a few of the gentries who had been invited to the festivities, his mind slowly succumbing to the stupor of small talk. His older comrades had found some of his Archadian counter-parts to hassle with their inebriated anecdotes, which usually involved battles and conquests of the past or their new additions to their families. The Landian Senator sighed with exasperation, being the only one who kept his promise of sobriety. Yes, this evening was turning into a very boring night; but his mood began to lift, the Judge Magisters Ek and Gabranth arrived, in full dress uniform with their daughters in tow. Judge Ek looked even more beautiful than she did the other night, her hair tied up high, but the length cascading down to her waist, making her look more regal than the Empress, who was at least twenty years her junior. Ulrich could see his friends loosing interest in their new companions to join Ek's side, much to her husband's displeasure. Gabranth found Ulrich in the crowd and shot the man a rare smile; Ulrich suspected that Gabranth hated these events as much as he did.

"Senator Ronsenburg," the broad man said, reaching for Ulrich's hand.

"Judge Magister," the Landian hero reciprocated in kind.

"Please allow me to introduce my daughters to you," Gabranth continued, ushering one of his angelic girls forward. The young woman was perhaps twenty or so, with her mother's beauty, but her fathers colouring, pale, blond and striking blue eyes. "This is Elizar," he introduced.

Ulrich took the young lady's hand, giving it a gentle kiss, "Pleasure, my lady," he acknowledged. The girl, dressed like a high-class gentry, covered with crystal and velvet the colour of midnight.

"It is an honour," Elizar swooned, her cheeks blushing at the large man.

"Give the man a break, Elizar," the other daughter chided; her irritation for the evening evident. "You don't want to scare him off before you seduce him." Elizar glared at her sibling.

"Valdar," Gabranth chastised the girl, "You will not make a scene this night or I'll reprimand you in the morn, young lady!"

"I didn't want to come anyway, _Dad_," she crossed her arms, emphasising her annoyance; "It's a total waste of time. I have test papers to mark!"

"My apologies Senator Ronsenburg, this is my other daughter, Judge Valdar Gabranth," he now introduced, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Now this daughter caught Ulrich's attention, her dress uniform the same black military suit with gold trim as her parents', her features were identical to her sister's but more formally groomed. He found he could not take his eyes off her; something about her mesmerized him. "Judge Gabranth," he bowed, "a pleasure to meet you."

Elizar scoffed at his change in conduct, she had pestered her father to accept the invitation so she may meet Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg and to have his attentions focused on her sister, who did not want to be there was vexing to say the least. What made it worse, Valdar did not do her usual thing of brushing him off; instead, she smiled.

"Senator," Valdar grinned, yielding to his polite manners, "Your feats on the battle field are legendary, you must discuss tactics with me sometime."

"What is there to discuss," he replied, grinning back at her uncontrollably, "I just rush in with my axe held high and hope for the best."

They laughed, Valdar the louder of the two. The Judge Magister was pleased with his daughter's change of heart and moved away quietly with a disgruntled Elizar at his side.

Valdar's deportment changed, not only did she smile more, but she also relaxed, finding Ulrich's company more than enjoyable. Their conversation reached further than mindless small talk, but to more interesting things.

The night wore on, Valdar and Ulrich dancing most of the night. The Landian Delegate not able to tear away from the beautiful young Judge; at the night's end, he arranged to see her again the following day.

"I will have to ask my superiors," she informed him, "I am a Judge after all."

"Surely Archades has enough Judges patrolling the streets to keep the peace?" he asked, still holding her hand, "they wouldn't miss one member."

"I have my duties at the Akademy, Senator," she smiled, "I teach the new recruits the basics of law among other things."

"Lunch perhaps?"

* * *

Ulrich lay awake all night; nothing could entice him to sleep. Valdar Gabranth was a young woman who had a maturity beyond her age and unlike her sister, she did not over do her appearance with an excess of jewellery and make-up. By the end of the night, his mind was made up, if only he could convince her.

He rolled onto his side, his eyes falling on the Akademy through the window of his suite. Was she there now? Or had she retired to her family home? He had to see her again, but how?

The night replayed in his head, thinking how he should have done more to reach out to her, but that military façade was a hard barrier, she seemed open yet he could feel her hesitation. She was an enigma, a credit to her trade and sex. Her hands were soft when he held them, however, according to her father; she was not someone to underestimate in the training yard.

He began to fantasise about taking her home to Landis, marrying her, raising a family; it would be perfect, but his mind returned to the doubt; what if she was only being polite?

He tormented himself all night with the "what if"'s and at breakfast the following morning, he approached Zarkov.

"Judge Magister?" the Senator greeted him, "May I enquire about the Akademy?"

"The Akademy? Why would you be interested in that for?" His surprise evident. "Do you not have similar places for your law enforces and military minds of the future?"

"Ah … Exactly, Yes … I wish to compare methods, so … both our nations may benefit," Ulrich hoped not to sound too pretentious.

"So this has nothing to do with a certain Judge you met last night," Ulrich knew he was smirking under his helmet, he could hear it in his voice.

"And so what if it did?" Ulrich could not believe he just said that aloud.

"I will say she is beautiful," the cocky Judge remarked, "But she is nothing to her sister Elizar."

The senator held his tongue; Elizar came across as excessively decorated and self-centred, like all the other Archadian Gentry Women not in the service of the Empire. "Perhaps she will grant you a moment of her time?"

"I wouldn't dream of trying it on with the Boss's daughter," Zarkov declared, "My life is not worth that much."

"Please explain?"

Zarkov twitched nervously, "Do you understand the hierarchy of the Magistrate?" Ulrich shook his head, "The Emperor commands the Magisters, but so does the longest serving Magister, and that's Ek."

"She's not that old," The Senator began.

"That is because," the Judge Magister sighed, "on orders of the late Emperor Viator, Her Honour was required to _Change the Guard_, not a task to be taken lightly, within one night, the Magistrate was renewed and the former Judges lay to rest in the Magistrate's crypt. It is rare for a Judge to retire."

"Rather barbaric for such a civilised nation," Ulrich remarked, "efficient, though and you would save the state their pensions."

"I hope to retire to the senate …"

"Don't," Ulrich cut him off, "life in public office is enough to destroy the soul."

Zarkov laughed, "If that were the case, you would be leading troops into battle, rather than arguing with rusty, old, antiquated bureaucrats."

"I object," Ulrich chuckled, "the majority may be advanced in age, but are sharper and more lethal than a deathblade. The most dangerous battlefield I have ever graced."

Zarkov grinned through a short silence, "So," he said finally, "Judge Gabranth has caught your eye, don't hold your breath."

"Why is that?"

"She's a career girl," the Judge informed him, "You would have to be something special to lure her away from the Magistrate." He watched the Landian Senator's determination spread across his face, "But why would that stop me from what could be an entertaining day."

* * *

The Akademy was a large, functional and challenged the Palace, the Senate and the Magistrate for skyline dominance. Ulrich felt humbled by the towering structure, the green of the elaborate gardens spilled out from every surface, it looked more like a second Imperial Palace than a training ground for the protectors of Empire. Zarkov accompanied the Senator for his official tour of the Akademy, to send a lesser ranked Judge would insult the Republic, and Zarkov very much liked the wild yet beautiful country that his grandfather grew up in, so insulting one of their esteemed members of the Senate would not sit well with him.

"You will at least act the part, won't you Senator?" The Judge asked jovially.

"I intend to do what is best for my position," Ulrich smiled, his thoughts returning to the young Judge.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," Zarkov chortled as they made their way into the foyer.

The office clerk greeted them with confused excitement; he clearly was not expecting a Judge Magister to visit so soon after the graduation ceremonies.

"Sir!" he cried, standing rapidly to attention, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Are all your young judges this enthusiastic?" Ulrich asked, the faintest of grins forming on his lips.

"Bergen here is still a cadet," Zarkov informed him, "and the most resourceful sycophant I have ever known."

"Sir, you're too kind," Bergen thanked him.

"See what I mean?" Zarkov commented, "Now Bergen, we will be touring the Akademy _And_ we won't be needing your assistance."

The enthusiastic clerk waved them good-bye as the two men begun their tour.

* * *

Valdar sat at her desk in the front of her class, sifting through the papers she would have corrected the night before, if it were not for the state dinner and … him.

The teenage class were silent, focusing on their work assignment. They all wore the same grey uniform with the subtle gold trim and polished black boots. As it was the first class of the day, it was Valdar's responsibility to inspect their uniforms, everything had to be perfect, as an imperfect judge will not demand any respect. Girls must have their hair in a bun high on their heads and the boys with neat, short hair.

She read each test paper, marking them with her bright red marker. Her mind wandered back to the tall blond senator, she had never before been distracted by a man before; her pen slipped from her fingers, startling her out of her daydream. Valdar flushed red, "Get a grip, girl," she chided herself, "He's going home soon and you can go back to normal." She had kept her voice low, yet the students at the front of the class gave her a strange look. She held her tongue, disciplining them would only draw more unwanted attention, so a well timed glare was administered, putting the students back in their place.

Her attentions returned to the test papers, but a gentle knocking at the door once again distracted her. Upon opening the door, she was face to chest with Ulrich, "I'm not disturbing your class am I?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

She could feel her cheeks burn, "Not at all, Senator," she welcomed him, "the students are completing a task I set."

"Not too difficult I hope?" he enquired, trying to sound interested.

"That's the way we weed out those not suited to the public service, Senator," she grinned, pushing an imaginary strand of hair back behind her ear, "Archadia will not tolerate substandard judges."

"Perhaps we can discuss more of Archadia's standards over lunch?" His question was a badly camouflaged request to see her again, not that she minded.

"An excellent idea, Senator," a subconscious smile grew across her face, "Until then."

Ulrich struggled to remain formal as he motioned his good-byes and left.

Valdar sat back down at her desk, her face glowed with a rosy hue and a quiet elation growing in her abdomen.

Zarkov chuckled as Ulrich left the classroom, "Archadia's standards?"

"I'm having lunch with her," Ulrich gloated, walking down the hall with an added spring in his step.

* * *

Valdar found the Senator sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria; he had ordered a cool drink for her. "Ulrich, I must say I never expected to see you this morning."

He stood up to greet her, "Lady Valdar," he aided her into her seat, "I was worried that you had changed your mind."

"Not at all, lunch break starts at one," she felt a little uncomfortable with the attention he paid to pushing her chair in, "Thank you."

He took his place opposite her, settling at the small table. She sipped at her beverage, her cheek still tainted with the same subtle pink she had earlier in the classroom. Ulrich watched her try to relax; she frequently shifted in her seat until finally, she met his welcoming eyes and her unease vanished. "I hope the refreshment is to your liking."

"It's my favourite," the pink turned to a warm scarlet.

"Mine too," he confessed, "Although, I believe it is also a favourite here in Archades."

"Not really," she chuckled, "Iced tea with pineapple guava is expensive."

"Not in Landis," he grinned, "It is one of our countries biggest commodities." After nearly an hour of polite small talk, Ulrich became serious, "Can I see you tonight? Socially I mean."

Valdar leaned back in her chair, "I will on one condition," she said coyly.

"And what would that be?"

"I would like your assistance with the Self-Defence class at four," she awaited his reaction.

"Done," he agreed before he could think, he would have agreed to anything she asked, providing it meant seeing her again.

"Are you certain?" Valdar did not expect this reaction; Ulrich noted the shock in her voice.

"I will assist you with your afternoon class, what ever you require of me."

* * *

The parade ground had other classes for training, the self-defence class was a first year class and no weapons were allowed. The same students from the morning class had lined up in their usual positions and waited for their instructor.

The students remained silent as their instructor and Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg marched towards them.

"Good afternoon, class," Valdar greeted them formally, "You are in for a treat today; the Landian representative for the peace pact, Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg, has volunteered to help you with your self defence."

The class looked to one another, twice he had turned up now, why only him and none of the other delegates.

"You will have the chance to test your abilities against a seasoned warrior," She explained to the now nervous class, "this is only a training exercise and there are to be no intentional wounding of your opponent, lack of restraint will result in immediate expulsion." She eyed her pupils, "I will now demonstrate today's lesson with the Senator's assistance." Valdar motioned for Ulrich to attack her; he hesitated, not wanting to risk hurting her. "Come on Senator," She teased, "afraid of what I'll do to you?"

Reluctantly, Ulrich came at her with an overhead strike. Her lightening fast reflexes deflected his attack and he found himself staring up at the blue sky, the wind knocked from his lungs.

She flashed a smile at him before returning her attentions back to her class; "As you can see, the more aggressive the strike the easier the movement," she eyed the students looking apprehensively to one another, "Your turn." As they began to practice their new move, Valdar turned back to Ulrich, who remained on his back, "Need a hand?"

Ulrich accepted her gesture, and she helped him to his feet, "Thank you," he uttered, "I think."

"No, thank you!" Valdar smirked, standing with her hands held behind her back, inspecting her students' progress.

He joined her but continuously stole glances of her focused yet serene face. Ulrich's mind wandered again, Valdar's uniform as fitted perfectly to her slim figure. She was intelligent, tactically gifted and emotionally strong. The fleeting smiles she gave him filled him with hope.

"You can pick me up from here tonight," she said suddenly, "shall we say eight?"

* * *

Valdar did not want to go out to a restaurant or the theatre; she only wanted a quiet evening with the Senator in his quarters at the Palace. With a meal provided by the Imperial kitchens, they each other to keep entertained. Their conversation remained casual at first, but evolved into something more serious.

"… so I have this conflicting pressure from her to not only marry but marry someone she likes, whom I will most likely not," Ulrich finished, lounging back with a glass of orange juice, "What about you?"

"Never thought about it," Valdar confessed, kicking her feet up on the coffee table, "I always lived for the moment, and focused on my career," she downed the last of her wine, "But now I'm not to sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Hearing you sound so passionate about a wife and a family," she poured another drink, "I always thought of men as toys, play things."

"I'm not that kind of man," He commented, "And I should walk you home, it's getting late."

Valdar settled comfortably in her chair, "I was hoping to stay a little more," she shot him a devious glance.

"I …" her unspoken proposition caught him off guard, "I couldn't possibly …"

Valdar stood up and walked up to him, the two bottles of red wine not affecting her balance, "You are a handsome man, Ulrich," she told him, sitting on his lap, "in a wild and barbaric way." She hooked her arms around his neck, "So I'm going to kiss you now, Senator."

Ulrich did not protest, their lips met in a sensual kiss. Ulrich pulled her closer, his actions felt natural and right as his hands found their way around her waist.

She groaned with anticipation, "I want to feel your beard on my naked body," she breathed in his ear.

"This could get out of hand," he mumbled back, "It wouldn't be right."

"I'm twenty, not sixteen," she enforced, unbuttoning her blouse, exposing a white, silk bra, "I am perfectly legal."

"It's not that," he tried to explain, "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't …"

"You never …" Valdar began, "with a girl?"

"Not until I'm married," He felt humiliated.

Valdar sat on his lap, feeling his stress from the situation, "we don't have to go _all_ the way," she suggested, "we could just _fool_ around until we're both happy." She helped him with his tunic, "What's this?" she fumbled with a ring dangling around his neck on a string.

"Family heirloom," he replied, "it will grace the finger of my wife, someday."

She grinned as she inspected the ornate ring before removing it from his neck and placing it with the rest of his clothing. She teased his lower lip with her tongue. He closed his eyes, revelling in the moment. "Ulrich," she whispered hotly in his ear, "Lay down."

* * *

The Senator awoke to find the bed next to him empty, a note left in her stead.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_I am sorry I will not be here when you wake up. Last night was incredible and I hope we can do it again soon. You were absolutely delectable._

_Take Care,_

_Valdar XXOOXX_

He smiled at her letter, folding it neatly and placing on the bedside table. Ulrich left his bedroom, still naked, looking for his pendant/ring. It was no longer on the pile of clothing but on the coffee table, the string it hung on carefully beside it and not attached. She had tried it on before she left that morning.

_Perhaps, _he thought, _she desires as I do. _

With his ring secured around his neck once more, he dressed quickly and left the room in search of _Her_.

Earlier that morning, Valdar had awoken in the arms of _Him_. She had hoped that her urges hade been sated and she could get on with her life, but that was not the case, if anything they were worse. How could she concentrate at the Akademy with _Him_ occupying her every thought? She sat up, looking down on his slumbering form, his well-toned chest and sculpted arms astounded her. He was nothing like other men. Archadian men were fit, but focused more on them selves rather than pleasing the woman they were with, Ulrich was not like that; his attentions centred on her.

She pulled out a pen and pad of paper from the side-table and scribbled a short note.

She wanted to kiss him again, his lips a subtle pink oasis among the blond hair of his face, it was hard to believe that such a gentle man could be regarded as a barbarian. Valdar made her way to the room it all started in and carefully dressed, not to wake him, if he awoke, she could not stop herself. She almost made it out of the door, when the light caught something in the corner of her eye; the ring he wore around his neck. His word from the previous night echoed in her head as she approached it.

She could not stop herself as she untied the cord and liberating the precious blue gem from its prison. With out hesitation, she slipped it onto her finger, "Mrs Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg," she said to her reflection in the glass table.

* * *

Ulrich stirred in the bedroom, startling Valdar, who hastily placed the ring on the table and silently left the room, making her way to her quarters back at the Akademy.

"Hello stranger," Malger greeted Ulrich as he entered the dining room, "Saw it fit to grace us with your presence?"

"What?" Ulrich responded, unaware of his absence from their company, "Sorry, I had other things on my mind."

"A six foot tall, blond beauty I imagine," The Marquis teased, "that gorgeous Judge you spent the entire state dinner with?"

A bashful smile betrayed his feelings, "I am in a hurry," he said, "If you'll excuse me." He grabbed a pastry … thing … and left the room. His feet carried him to the grand foyer of the Palace where he met the cold steely gaze of Judge Magister Gabranth, who appeared to be waiting for him

"What have you done to my daughter?" he demanded, sounding quite angry, but upon lifting the helmet from his head, his warm smile calming the Senator's worry. "she's not at the Akademy today. Her mind could not focus."

"I was on my way to find her," Ulrich announced, "She left before I woke …"

"You slept with my daughter?" Gabranth queried, trying to portray the protective father routine; "you wouldn't be the first."

"I didn't," The Landian delegate declared, "out of respect for her."

"You would be the first," The Judge informed him, "So why are you looking for her?"

"She left in such a hurry, and moved something important," his smile returned, "I must find her."

"Why?" Gabranth asked, "Why do you have to find her?"

Ulrich thought for a moment, why did he need to find her, it was more than just a need to be near her. Valdar made him feel complete, before her, he never realised how hollow his life was. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." Ulrich paused, "if I have your permission."

"This isn't Landis, son," the Judge chuckled, "Valdar is an enlightened Archadian woman, which means I have no say." He patted Ulrich on the back, "I believe you to be an honourable man and I must confess, I like you. Good luck, you'll find her at the Akademy's dormitories, room 287." Gabranth marched away, into the Palace.

Ulrich, with renewed determination, proceeded to the Akademy.

* * *

Judge Gabranth aimed her weapon at the target, the sleek barrel pointing directly at the bull's eye. Her breath slowed as she squeezed the trigger, releasing the lead bullet with the contained explosion propelling the projectile smoothly to the cardboard figure, blasting a large hole through the head shaped outline.

Placing the gun down and removing her goggles and earmuffs, she inspected the target as it glided towards her.

"Nice shoot'n, Valdar," a fellow instructor greeted, "Some guy's here to see you, he looks Landian or somethin'."

Valdar's heart raced, "did this _guy_ say why he was here?"

"Nope, just wants to talk to you," her friend explained, "He said to meet him in the west gardens by the Landian Oak."

"Thanks, Amity," Valdar disarmed the firearm and placed it carefully in the box by her side. Amity smiled and left, leaving Valdar to her thoughts.

* * *

Ulrich sat under the oak, the morning sun not yet reaching the tops of the tall trees in the west garden. What was he doing? He only knew her for two days and now he was going to propose to her? He was not thinking straight, she is a beautiful young woman with a strong will, both traits he was powerless to.

He stood up, "I can't do this," he said aloud, ready to walk away.

"Can't do what?" her sweet voice asked from behind him, too late to back out now.

"Valdar," he addressed her, turning to face her angelic smile, "I'm going to sound crazy if this is not true, but did you try my ring on this morning?"

Her face became a scarlet beacon, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I ask because," He hesitated, "I wish for you to wear it, all the time."

"But you said it was for your wife," she retorted, her face burning with humiliation.

"Yes, exactly," he answered, tugging the ring from his neck.

She looked at it in his hand, slowly the realisation of his words sunk in, "Me?"

"I'm sorry," he backed away; "I shouldn't be so stupid, you don't know me well enough to accept."

"Wait," Valdar walked up to him, "I must be mad for saying this … yes, I'll be your wife."

Ulrich blinked in disbelief, "Yes? … Yes! You said yes!" he swept her off her feet, spinning round and round laughing, "You said yes!"

Ulrich's diplomatic assignment was no longer a chore; Valdar spent every free moment at his side even witnessing the signing of the Peace Pact in the Palace. She handed in her resignation to the Magistrate and in a small registry office Valdar Gabranth; former Archadian Judge became Mrs Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg.

* * *

Lady Laiard knocked on the door of the First wife, "First Wife Katarina," she called, "It's me Laiard."

The older woman sat at her dressing table, her handmaidens tending to her hair and make up, "You may leave me," she ordered them. The girls bowed and obeyed, leaving quickly.

Laiard entered, closing the door behind her. "Beloved aunt, I bring bad tidings," she kissed her aunt's ring; "The chancellor is somewhat reluctant to comply."

"That is probably for the best, considering recent events," Katarina rose from her chair.

"The Peace Pact signing? We must leave him alone because of that?"

"You stupid girl," the first wife chided, "the Hero of Landis has married an Archadian Gentry, it would be wrong of me to make the young woman a widow at her age."

"How did you come by this new information?" Laiard asked curiously, "Do we have spies in Archades now?"

"I read it in the newspaper," she said flatly, "it made headlines in several countries, and I'm surprised you missed it." Katarina sat on her bed, "In any case, the recent events have caused me to postpone our plans, keep your contact with the Chancellor, he may be reluctant now, but I dare say he will bend to our wishes in good time. We can not rush these things."

"Yes my lady," Laiard agreed.

"Use your charms wisely, my girl, he is a man with ambitions, don't let him take control."

* * *

Those Rozzarians are complicated aren't they?


	7. Chapter 6: Honour

This took a little longer than I planned. my mp3 player has been taken by my step daughter and she's lost it, leaving my with nothing to listen to and feeling agitated. On the plus side a nice long chapter for you to read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Honour**

Fran sat on her bed, her bags already packed. She had handed Madam Luvlé her resignation, the life in a bordello was not the life for her. She had taken the advice that Ulrich had given her and she had booked a flight to the Landis capital that left in a few hours.

"We're going to miss you, Fran," the Madam sighed, stroking her long white hair.

"I had fun," she looked up, "But I need to move on, my feet are itchy."

"It's a shame," Luvlé lamented, "You are very popular among the Gentry and the Magistrate, they will all miss you."

She smiled sadly, "And I them," she new this to be a lie, but in a small way it was not, "This life is not for me; I don't know which life would be for me."

"If you ever need anything, you are more than welcome," the woman gave Fran a warm hug, "I will miss you the most I think." She checked her watch, "You still have a few hours; how would you like one last drink?"

"That would be lovely," truth be told, Fran had been depressed since she read about Ulrich's marriage in the _Archadian Times_, for a man she met once a month ago, the thought of him caused her to flush and her heart to race. She had cried herself to sleep every night.

"Good," the madam smiled. They both left for the parlour and enjoyed a cocktail.

Before they knew it, Fran had only a half hour until her flight left; Madam Luvlé offered her a lift in the resident vehicle to allow Fran a swift of the city.

At the Aerodrome, Fran boarded the airship and retreated to her room for a silent flight of contemplation.

* * *

The Delegates all were at the Aerodrome, each leaving for their individual flights. Malger and the Marquis of Bhujerba retreated to the Marquis's private yacht. Judge Magisters Ek and Gabranth, with their daughter Elizar accompanied Valdar and her new husband.

"I never thought I would see the day," Gabranth smiled, "I thought of you as a career girl." He gave his daughter a hug, "Don't be a stranger."

Elizar, still bitter that her sister succeeded where she failed, did not wish Valdar any happiness and refused to give her a smile. "Cheer up Elli," Valdar grinned, "I'll keep an eye out for another Landian hero for you." Elizar turned away, coldly, refusing to look at her twin.

"Maybe you'll meet a nice Judge," Ulrich suggested to her, pulling his wife closer with a warm smile, "Possibly a Magister?" All up, the Magistrate has twenty-four Judge Magisters at any one time with the lucky few who work in the Palace, Ulrich's hint not alluding to anyone in particular. The Archadian spinster gave Ulrich a puzzled look.

Ek remained imperturbable, guarding her emotions; "Remember that you are welcome back to the magistrate at any time." It was not that she did not love her daughter; her feelings were quite the opposite. She had never experienced separation from her children; the imminent distance from Valdar scared her more than anything else.

"I will visit often," Valdar assured her family. Her eyes drifted to her husband, "As often as I can manage to be away from Ulrich that is." She gave her family one last embrace before walking by the Senator's side to their _Honeymoon Suite_ room on the cruiser back to Landis.

On the Cruiser, Ulrich carried Valdar into their Suite and laid her delicately on the bed; "Well, Mrs Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg, are you excited to see your new home?"

His new wife beamed happily up at him, "I am home where ever you are, my sweet love."

Ulrich leaned down and kissed her warmly; entwining his finger in her golden hair, he pulled her closer into their kiss. Valdar's arms locked around his neck as his free arm cradled her back. "I am a slave to you," he whispered to her, "I only wish to please you my love."

"Choose your words carefully, Ulrich," she giggled, "I might take you literally." Her expression gave away her sarcasm and Ulrich laughed.

"Oh you're in trouble now!" he began to tickle her. She screamed as his fingers found every sensitive spot on her body, she writhed around giggling hysterically.

"Stop, stop, stop," she begged as her laughing stole her breath, "Please stop!"

Ulrich complied, his grin still threatening more, "I'll stop for now, but expect more soon."

Valdar propped herself up on her elbows, "Are you ticklish, Ulrich?" she asked, still breathless from her own torturous caresses.

"I am," he blushed slightly, "but you're going to have to find it yourself."

She crawled over to him, "I know what that means," She uttered in his ear, "a delicate place just on your body, hidden from view," her mischievous smirk infectious.

The cruiser began to pull out of the Aerodrome, the motion unnoticed by the newly weds as they continued to acquaint themselves with each other with amorous intentions.

Ulrich took great delight in taking over; their wedding night had been her night, her desires, but tonight it was his turn. He knew enough to make her squirm, but she was an experienced Archadian Gentry and his self-confidence in giving her pleasure was low. His fears of inadequacy were completely unfounded as Valdar relished in his random attentions, as they were not formulated in any way.

"Ulrich," she gasped, "Don't ever change!"

Her words encouraging his efforts, "I may want to try new things eventually," he said as he kissed her.

She shot him a curious look, "Well … alright, you may try new things eventually."

* * *

Malger and Halim had settled in the Marquis's private airship, their thoughts focused on their families. "I wander how little Amalia is going?" the Marquis sighed, holding a picture of his daughter, "She is so much like her mother, thankfully."

They chuckled sadly, "We haven't been the best behaved representatives," Malger confessed, "I must make it up to Shoshannah and my wonderful children, including our latest addition."

Halim kicked his feet up on the table, "I think I will abstain from madhu until I return to my lovely wife's side."

"Agreed," he patted his friend on the shoulder, "I will also purchase a sizable box of candied fruits for my apple blossom." The two men sighed, "I feel like a cad."

"Me too."

* * *

Ulrich carried in the breakfast tray, Valdar still slept, hugging a pillow and curled up like a cat. He placed the tray by the bed and sat by her side. Her eyes fluttered open to see her husband with her breakfast waiting for her to rise. She smiled happily and reached for a piece of toast, "this is a pleasant surprise," she took a bite.

"Did you sleep well?"

Valdar stretched sleepily, "divinely," she rested her hand on his knee, "how about you?"

"Best night yet," he kissed her cheek, "oh you asked how I slept!"

She playfully hit him, "What have I done to you?"

Ulrich pulled her to a sitting position, "I don't know, but I like it," they erupted into frolicsome wrestling and giggles. The hours flew by and before they knew it, they were docking in Landis.

* * *

Günter quickly pulled his shirt on, Ulrich's flight was coming in at noon and that was in ten minutes, why did he stay out so late? He quickly brushed his hair and ran down stairs and out the front door.

The housekeeper locked the door behind him.

Günter raced down the street towards the Aerodrome, the town clock read noon exactly. He still had a few minutes as the passengers always take their time leaving the airship.

* * *

Fran had already slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the gangway, she knew Ulrich was on the flight and did not wish to see him with his new wife; she could not bare it. As the doors of the aircraft opened, she swiftly made her way out of the aerodrome and into the busy streets of the Republic's Capital.

"Excuse me," she asked the first Valkyrie she saw, "I'm looking for the Valkyrie Institute, could you please direct me?"

The tall athletic woman nodded politely, "It's down that road there," she pointed towards the north, "don't worry you can't miss it, the massive bronze statue of Queen Elfreda stands out the front."

Fran did not know who this Queen was, but wondered how many places have huge bronze statues in front of them. "Thank you," the Viera walked casually up the road she was directed. It was not to long before she found the Institute. The large marble building with a shiny bronze statue of a beautiful warrior woman out the front and without waiting around, Fran entered the foyer.

An elderly woman sat at a desk with a quill scratching at some parchment, "Excuse me, is this where you come to enrol?" Fran asked courteously.

The woman placed her quill on the desk, "Yes it is, my dear, do you know which course you wish to study?"

"Yes, I wish to study everything," the woman stared blankly up at Fran. "I learn quickly and focus on my task until it is complete."

"Alrighty," she retrieved some paper work from a draw, "fill in these forms and return them to me within a week, classes start in the spring."

Fran filled in the forms and returned them in less than an hour, "I'll see you in four months."

* * *

Ulrich enlisted the help of the pursers to carry his wife's luggage; she had everything she could ever want to start a new life, luckily, she did not have much and was limited to three suitcases.

The purser left. Valdar waited for Ulrich to take her hand and make their way out into the City.

The aerodrome was packed with people wanting to see Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg's new wife; the peace pact was all but forgotten by the populous.

Valdar boldly waved to the people while drawing her strength from Ulrich. "I think they like you," his words barely making a sound above the crowds' cheers.

"I did not realise you were this popular," she called back, still waving to the people excitedly.

"I think their here for you," he beamed at her, "They've seen me before." He spotted Günter making his way through the excited crowd, the young man looked worried and red in the face. The reporters from the local newspapers who struggled to reach the Senator and his new bride knocking the teen over. Ulrich reach for him and pulled him through the wall of journalists.

"Thank you, sir," he said as his focus returned to normal, "I was afraid I would be late." He looked back at the crowd still cheering, "Wow, didn't expect that!"

He looked back at his wife, who was now shaking hands with the children in front of the masses, "There were a lot of unexpected things this past month."

Günter smiled, "Yeah, I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the papers!" He grabbed his new mistress's luggage and escaped out the side to take it to the town house.

Ulrich managed to retrieve his wife and they too, made their way to the Senator's town house.

* * *

Ulrich had settled into married life quite well, within a week the happy couple went about as though they had been happily married for years, with the exception of his first day back t the senate.

The standing ovation Ulrich received from his fellow senators and those in the strangers' gallery could be heard beyond the walls of the building. The only one silent was the Chancellor.

"Will the member for Ronsenburg please get back to the reason _why _he attended the Archadian conference," Adlersflügel complained, "Yes his spontaneous marriage is the talk of the country, but that is his private life and has no diplomatic influence on the situation."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Ulrich bowed, "Indeed, we must return to business." He waited for the Senate to return to its usual silent state, "I am pleased to say the Archadians wish for universal peace," another cheer exploded throughout the Senate, again it took several minutes for it to return to normal. "We have entered into a peace pact along with other nations ..."

"What of Rozzaria?" The Chancellor demanded, clearly displeased.

"Our former enemy were not represented at this time," Ulrich explained to several jeers from the opposition, "I believe that sometime in the future, when tensions between the Empires have eased, the Rozzarians will be invited to sign the pact; ensuring the first world peace Ivalice has ever seen." He received a mixture of taunts and praises.

As Ulrich returned to his seat for the first time in nearly an hour, the Chancellor stood for his retort. "I find it convenient that the member of Ronsenburg took an Archadian bride a day before signing the treaty," his tone sarcastic and bitter, "Would our beloved _Hero_ have made the same choice if he did not take an Archadian for a bride?"

Ulrich shot to his feet, "Aye, I would have," he fired back, "For the benefit of the Republic, Chancellor."

"You did not debate it in the Senate," Adlersflügel argued, "In the democratic way!"

"Are you telling me," Ulrich attested, "that you would have snubbed the Emperor's hospitality and risked an international incident just to debate whether Landis should enter into a peace treaty with Archades?"

The Chancellor blushed at the remark, he had lost the debate now, "I would have done what is right for Landis," he said quietly, his voice all but drowned by more sneers.

"As I did," Senator Ronsenburg returned to his seat triumphantly, knowing his point had been made.

* * *

News of Ulrich's marriage had not made it to the Ronsenburg estate, Ingra went about her daily routine of care for her ailing mother. Each day she got worse, she would cough up blood and wail in pain. This particular day, everything would change, Ingra received a letter from Ulrich, "Took your sweet time didn't you?" she thought aloud as she tore the envelope open and read it fast.

_Dearest Ingra, _

_I have much to tell you, I do not know where to begin. I have a new employee; his name is Günter Falk, a sweet boy from the village on the other side of the dark forest, I'd like to think I rescued him from his monstrous mother, I sympathised with him. He is to accompany me to the capital whenever I need to go._

_I have also just returned from Archadia on an official diplomatic mission of peace, sound important doesn't it? I have successfully secured peace for Landis for the foreseeable future, at least I hope so, the Chancellor did not seem pleased. Nor did he seem pleased with my other piece of news, and I advise that you be sitting down for this, I married a Judge while I was there in Archades. Her name is Valdar Gabranth (Well it was, now it is Valdar Fon Ronsenburg) I know I had built your hopes before I left and for that, I am truly sorry. I do hope my peace offering will bring a smile to you face._

_I will return for the winter hiatus and I promise to dance with you at the Hiberna Festival, if you wish to do so._

_With love,_

_Ulrich_

Ingra chuckled, "No hard feelings my brother," she folded the letter into her pocket, "But you can tell your mother; why should I suffer for your decision?" she wandered into the cottage to tell her mother the news.

Mama Prudence dozed lightly as her daughter entered, "Ingra? Is that you?" she asked weakly.

"Yes mama," she sat by her side, "It's me." She waited for her mother to open her eyes, "I've heard from Ulrich."

Mama Prudence smiled, "What trouble has his lordship got himself into now?"

"He's done a great duty to both his family and the country," Ingra explained cheerfully, "He's found peace for Landis and he's married an Archadian Judge."

The older woman cocked her eyebrow, "Well I'm not telling his mother, I may be dying but I don't have a death wish." She began to cough; worse than she had before, "Ingra," she choked, her eyes wide with panic "Get your father!"

Her daughter obeyed, racing to her father who was cutting firewood by the back door, "Papa, you must come quick!" Ingra cried before the two of them hurried upstairs to the ill woman.

"I think this is it," Prudence continued to cough hard, blood spraying from her lips. She reached for her husband and daughter's hands, "I love the both of you, more than anything in the world," she stopped coughing; leaning back on her pillows, she drifted away.

* * *

Ingra sat with her father at their kitchen table, the undertaker prepared Prudence for burial in the parlour. They sipped at their tea, not really in the mood to talk, Ingra's Father broke the silence, "Now your mother is gone, I think it's safe for me to tell you," he said unexpectedly.

"What do you mean," Ingra queried, placing her mug on the table.

"The truth," he stiffened slightly, "I've been lying to you."

"What are you talking about?" Ingra was short with him; she did not mean to be, but the loss of her mother that morning had ruined her good mood to say the least.

"A few years ago," he began, "before you were born, your mother and I were having trouble." Ingra felt a sickly feeling in her stomach. "We wanted a child."

"Don't continue," she begged, "Please."

"You mother never knew that I knew," he continued.

"Well she told me and I don't care, you're my dad and that's how it's always been."

"You don't understand, I _asked_ Old Basch, to do what I could not," he paused, watching his daughter, "if your mother found out, she would have killed me."

"I think you underestimated mama," Ingra wept, "She told me, but she believed you didn't know!"

"How do you think it would have looked to her?"

"I thought you would have respected mama enough to discuss it with her!" their voices rose as the argument progressed.

"Old Basch was my best friend; he and I competed for your mother when we were younger."

"So naturally, you would get your best friend to conceive a child with your wife, why not a few more? I would have liked a little sister to play with." Ingra stood up suddenly, forcing the chair across the kitchen floor, "you know, for a married couple who loved each other, you both couldn't share the events that brought about my existence." She left the kitchen.

* * *

That night, they laid Prudence to rest in the town's cemetery, Ingra remained silent through the service, and her face was a mask of serenity. She was not happy with the events of the day, she felt relief that her mother was no longer in pain, she was angry at her father's deception and she was sad that Ulrich did not know that the woman who raised him had passed on.

At the conclusion of the wake, her father retired for the night after a failed attempt to talk with her; Ingra packed a satchel with several changes of clothes and her toiletries and quietly stowed out of the hose. Her feet carefully fell on the litter of leaves that covered the path to the Chocobo pens; she only hoped that the Chocobos would stay quiet.

Ingra opened the pen, the flock slept with the exception of one blue hen, she had seen Ingra at the gate and she approached.

"Hay girl," Ingra whispered, "feel like a trip?" the large bird danced around. Ingra walked the Chocobo, whose name was Flora, to the stables to be saddled. As soon as Flora was ready, Ingra began her journey to the Capital, through the dark forest.

A couple of days later, Ingra arrived in the Capital; it was her first time visiting her country's heart and soul. She knew the Senate stood in the centre of the city, but apart from that, she knew nothing of the layout. "This is a stupid idea," Ingra grumbled, looking down several identical streets, "face it girl, your lost!" she berated herself as she felt the hopelessness of her situation set in. Flora squawked impatiently as the traffic of people bustled past.

"Do I know you?" Ingra froze, "Miss?" she slowly turned her head towards the location of the voice, "Are you lost?"

She jumped off Flora, "Yes, I am lost," she grumbled, feeling embarrassed, "It's my first time to the capital."

"Mine too," the young man responded, "but I've been here for a few months now with my new boss."

"I'm here to find someone," Ingra announced, "a Senator, I have some news for him. I work for him."

"I work for a Senator too," the brunette proclaimed cheerfully, "Senator Fon Ronsenburg."

"That's who I'm looking for!" Ingra's jaw dropped, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'll take you to the townhouse," he took the Chocobo's reigns and began to walk with Ingra, "I'm Günter Falk, by the way."

"Ingra Brandt," she smiled, "I'm lucky to have bumped into a fellow employee."

The two walked for what felt like an hour when they eventually arrived at the townhouse. Günter took Flora to the City stables down the road and Ingra knocked on the door.

Valdar answered the door, her few weeks of marriage hadn't had any impact on her choice of clothing, wearing a sharp Archadian business suit, which she referred to as 'casual wear'. "May I help you?" she asked Ingra politely.

"I'm here to see my boss, Ulrich," Ingra replied to the woman before her.

"Come in," Valdar welcomed her with a smile, "he's still at the Senate and won't be back for some time."

"So you're my new mistress," Ingra commented as they settled in the parlour, "I wish I could have been there for your wedding."

Valdar blushed, "I didn't want to make a fuss. But I hear my mother-in-law is not the most agreeable of people."

"Crossing fingers she won't be coherent when you finally make it back to the estate," Ingra chuckled, "No one's been game enough to tell her about you yet."

The young Archadian woman laughed nervously, "I would hate to cause a rift between mother and son."

"Relax, that rift was there long before he met you."

The front door opened, "Just me, Lady Fon Ronsenburg," Günter called, "I have those items you asked for." The young man placed several small packages down on the table next to the settee.

"Thank you Günter," she picked them up and inspected them, "these will do nicely."

The girls chatted quietly as Günter made them beverages and retrieved a platter of Archadian baked sweets.

* * *

Ulrich arrived home, looking tired and miserable. He had walked alone from the Senate in the pouring rain and arctic winds; his bones ached from the cold. "Valdar, My love," he called as he opened the door, "come here and give your husband a kiss, my beautiful goddess." His smooth words stalled as he saw Ingra and Günter sitting with his wife in the Parlour. "Ingra, what are you doing here?"

Ingra had not said a word as to why she had travelled to the Capital, "I have news for you, good and bad."

Ulrich's face dropped with the inevitable news he was expecting.

"Mama passed away two days ago," she said solemnly, "the consumption finally took her," Ulrich pulled her in for a hug, leaving Valdar and Günter standing uncomfortably to witness the scene. He felt the pain of his surrogate mother's death; what hurt him more was the feeling of Ingra's sobs into his chest. It was the first time she openly cried for her mother, the grief enveloping her previously calm demeanour. Ulrich waited for her to calm down before he offered any words of solace, as her breathing returned to normal she finally looked up to him. "I have something else to tell you, Ulrich."

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Well," Ingra began, "At first I took it as very bad, but with you now married …"

"Ingra slow down," his words calming her, "I know we parted in awkward circumstances, but …"

"I'm you sister," she cut him off, "Mama told me before she died." Ulrich stared blankly at her, the information catching him off guard. "Your father is also mine."

* * *

Günter and Valdar had left the two in private and continued their conversation in the small courtyard out the back of the townhouse. They did not hear a thing from the others inside. "They seem pretty close," Günter commented.

"Yeah, Ulrich told me they grew up together," Valdar informed him, "I also know they almost got _too_ close for employee and employer."

"So there is nothing to worry about between employees are there?" his words loosely hiding a fascination for the blond beauty.

"I believe it's encouraged," she quipped mockingly, "You like her don't you." The Lady of the house smirking as Günter's face turned away from her. "Oh that is so sweet, rescuing her from embarrassment in a busy street."

"I just wanted to do the right thing," he said truthfully, "I would have helped anyone in distress."

Valdar, still grinning, patted him on the shoulder, "Come on we should check on the 'old friends' they both probably need a big hug."

* * *

The new found siblings had calmed down, Ulrich couldn't speak from the revelation … until now. "I kissed you," he blurted out, causing Ingra to laugh.

"I'm over that," she chuckled, "That Günter is nice, where did you find him?"

"Over me already?"

"Yeah, you're too old," she giggled, "That and I prefer brunettes."

* * *

Ingra remained in the Capital until the Hiberna celebrations where the four friends began a relaxed journey back to the estate. Antja and Flora trotted happily with their riders on their backs. Valdar felt the cold worse than the others, but was glad it took her mind off her travel sickness; perhaps not, "I'm gonna be sick!" Valdar leaped of Antja, rushing for a shrub on the roadside.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Ulrich asked suspiciously, as he joined his wife, holding her hair back.

"I'm fine," she grumbled between bouts of vomit, "Just motion sickness or something I ate."

"Did you eat that candied ginger I gave you?" Ingra asked.

"Couldn't stomach it," Valdar wiped her mouth of the sputum left behind.

"But it will settle your stomach," Ingra argued, "That is why I offered it to you."

Ulrich helped his wife back up on Antja, who remained still until Ulrich joined his bride. "In truth, I don't like ginger," Valdar admitted sheepishly.

"You could have told me!" Ingra berated her jovially.

"I'll be alright; there's not far to go now," she spoke to Ulrich more than the others, "is there?"

The Senator smiled warmly at his nauseous wife, "We should be home by nightfall."

"Um, Ulrich," Ingra started, feeling ashamed, "Your mother doesn't know your married."

"You didn't tell her?" he asked, feeling the anger rush through him.

"Hay, I value my life," she defended herself, "you're the _Hero_, fight your own battles!"

The snow had been falling in Ronsenburg for the past few weeks; the road was an icy mud track but the village and the estate looked almost magical with the snowdrifts and the snowmen built by the children. Valdar's eyes drank in the picturesque twilight scene, never before had she seen snow in person before and the sight mesmerised her. "It's beautiful," she whispered, the chill no longer affecting her.

"Welcome home, Valdar," Ulrich kissed her, "Should I carry you across the threshold?"

Valdar laughed, "Why don't you inform your mother that you are no longer on the market."

"She'll be in her favourite room," he informed her, "The portrait gallery on the second floor." They approached the manor house in silence. Ingra, with Günter in tow, took the birds to the stables as Ulrich guided his wife to the main entrance. He lifted her into his arms, their smiles to each other, stirring energy for more intimate alone time.

"Let's just go straight to your room, Ulrich," she breathed heavily as he opened the door.

"Ulrich!" his mother screeched from upstairs, "You're late!"

"And with good reason, _mother_," he yelled in response.

The elderly woman stomped down stairs, "Who is this harlot?" she demanded hotly.

Valdar lowered out of Ulrich's arms, "I'm his _Wife_," she answered venomously, challenging the woman.

The challenge was answered, "An _Archadian _harlot?" she spat in Ulrich's face, "Do you seek to destroy your bloodline?" she slapped his face; "You insult your ancestors and disgrace your name."

"Well you bitter old _Bitch_," Valdar stood between mother and son, "This _Archadian harlot_ is carrying you grandchild!" Ulrich's face dropped, his mouth hanging open with shock. Valdar turned away from the senior Mrs. Fon Ronsenburg, "Yes Ulrich, I'm pregnant."

The Senator began to smile, and then returned to shock, then worry, fear, pride and back to happy, "You're with child?" he finally said, still stunned.

"I was going to tell you tonight," she explained, ignoring the nasty old woman behind her, "as your Hiberna gift."

"Mother," he called as she walked solemnly back up the stairs, "you can shove your opinion of my love where the sun refuses to shine. I made my choice and I've never been happier."

* * *

"You are a cheeky girl, Amalia Devika Ondore," the Marquis chuckled as his daughter giggled hysterically, clinging to the edge of the coffee table, "Get back here," his playful pursuit responded with an outburst of laughter from the eight month old baby.

She let go of the table, falling onto her bottom, "Da-da," she grumbled reaching for him impatiently, her fingers making grabbing movements until Halim the third lifted his little girl into his arms.

"Did you hurt your bum did you?" he asked her, pouting babyishly; the child began to giggle again. He placed her back on the floor.

Amalia reached for the table again, was standing once more, and walked assisted around the table.

"Esha, just look at our little girl," the Marquis said to his wife as she entered the room.

"Don't forget you have six sons also," she chided, "All who wish time with their father."

"Halim is more interested in girls," he began, "Jagdish is obsessing over his Magick, Baqi is too argumentative, Khalid won't remove his nose from his books, Mirza … I don't know what he's doing and Pran prefers your company. Out of all our children, the only one who is openly happy to be with me is Amalia."

Amalia stood unassisted next to the coffee table, "Da, da, da, da, da," she gurgled. The baby girl's parents looked to her speechless; she tentatively moved one foot in front of the other. She squealed excitedly, "Da, Da!"

"Esha," Halim asked dumfounded, "Did I just see what I thought I just saw?"

"Yes," she giggled, "our daughter just took her first steps … and called for you."

* * *

Laiard received the invitation to the Palace a day before the Solis feast, she was not happy with the blatant disregard for her schedule. The Emperor had done this before, to keep her from the court. He shunned her like she were a leper, she knew that her ambitions to become first wife would be an up hill battle, so tonight she pulled out all the stops for Ab-El, wearing and elegant yet revealing slip-dress and painfully high stilettos, she will be in agony the next morning but it will be worth it in the end.

She gracefully stepped into the car waiting for her and drove off to the Palace.

The crystalline structure that is the Imperial Palace of Rozzaria glowed in the evening light. The steady stream of guests arrived in succession at the grand entrance; the flamboyantly dressed Palace guard welcomed the notable visitors from around the Empire and those of the Imperial family. All up over three thousand guests filled the largest ballroom in Ivalice.

Laiard did not marvel at the grand cavernous room, her mind was on other things. She gave off handed greetings to the multitude of acquaintances in attendance and glided over to Ab-El, who was already surrounded by many beautiful women.

"I believe we have another contender," the Crowned Prince chuckled, "I'm sorry, I appear to be out of arms."

"Your Grace," Laiard bowed, "you should not waste your time with such _easy_ women," she looked up to the busty blond on his right arm, "You might catch something."

The blond flashed red, "Watch it _Laiard_, once I'm first wife, you had better behave yourself if you wish to join the ranks in the council of brides."

"Ladies," the prince pulled out of the women's arms, "I will not have my girls fighting like my nightly entertainment, for all to see. Wait until later and we can have a great time together, tonight." It was clear that the Crowned Prince was interested in one thing, not that the others minded, Laiard was disgusted with his attitude for choosing his future wives, yes she wanted power, but she cared for Rozzaria also and the prospect of those obviously less intelligent and ambitious women made her skin crawl.

"My apologies, your grace," Laiard bowed again, "but it appears that you are not interested in the welfare of our illustrious Empire, I will leave you with your _entertainment_." She strolled off towards the other side of the hall, in search of alcohol, leaving the gold digging courtesans well away from her. "Rozzaria will suffer with Ab-El on the throne," she grumbled aloud.

"I couldn't agree more," a smooth charming man answered her.

"Prince Matías," she greeted him, "I'm honoured."

He smirked, "Avoiding the heir apparent?"

"He is so shallow; he does not care for Rozzaria at all."

The prince handed her a glass of sparkling white wine, "he is quite fortunate that our older brother perished in the war."

"Fortunate for him," she agreed, "Not for Rozzaria."

"We can only hope and prey that the Emperor with change his mind," the prince said with a sly grin.

"You know something don't you!" Laiard exclaimed excitedly, "What have you heard?"

"My lips are sealed," he motioned zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key, "care to dance?"

Solis celebrations wore on, Matías kept looking at the clock, and it neared ten. "Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Laiard asked, flirting openly with the handsome man.

"Waiting for the main event to begin," he mused, looking back to his dance partner, "Isn't it nice not to wait in line for an agreeable partner?"

"Yes," she admitted, "this night has turned out differently to what I had expected."

"Forget about Ab-El, let him have those hussies and you focus on someone more deserving." Before Laiard could respond, the fanfare sounded, announcing the Emperor. "Let the fun begin," Matías sniggered. Laiard looked at him curiously.

"Honoured guests," the Emperor called out to the room, "Greetings this warm Solis night." The panegyrical applause arose and faded. "And such a warm welcome too; however, tonight comes with a serious note. Archadia is assembling its allies once more, most notable being Landis and as such I have had to do a lot of thinking as to the future of Rozzaria. Ab-El, I am sorry, but if this was any other time, I would be fine with you succeeding me. Matías, you are a strong, intelligent and charismatic man and I believe you will do me proud as my heir."

The room gasped, the women surrounding Ab-El moved away, migrating towards Matías. His hand waved them away, "I'm shocked," he feigned surprise, "I had no idea."

"Yes you did," Laiard accused, "you were waiting for that announcement." He tapped his nose knowingly. "Did you orchestrate this _fortunate_ turn of events?"

"My Lady," he kissed her hand, "My only concern is the welfare of Rozzaria."

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I have followed the model of our planet for Ivalice, giving the south summer while the north freezes with winter; hence the different celebrations.

The little scene with the Marquis and his family was written on my daughter's third birthday, feeling nostalgic (minus the boys it was what I went through with my little girl, ignored because I was not daddy.)


	8. Chapter 7: Life in Ronsenburg

Sorry this has taken so long, lots of things happening here at the moment, that and the christmas season to deal with, argh! I'm counting down the days until after new years when everything calms down again. I hpoe you enjoy this, a lot happens.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Life in Ronsenburg.**

Spring in the Giza was the very beginning of the Wet Season; Malger, with Tal and his rapidly growing baby son, Vossler, secured the homestead in the light drizzle.

"Hay dad?" Tal asked, pulling a rope to hoist another plant of wood to fortify the upper windows against the storms that were to come, "I don't think mum will be very happy with you being so high up, without a safety harness and with Vossler on your back."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tal," he cheerfully swung the plank over the glass, "I use to do the same with you and she never complained."

"Did she actually know?" the boy quizzed suspiciously.

"Well … no, but that's not the point," the General hammered the wood into place, "Your mother had important things to take care of, she is a midwife after all, and spring is a popular time for births."

Tal laughed, "Is that where mum is now? Helping another woman give birth?" he caught the rope and tied it to another board.

"Yes, one of my captains will be a first time father by tonight," Vossler began to cry, "providing all goes well."

"I'm sure it will, Mum's good at everything she does." He pulled the rope again to lift it up to his father.

"I hope so; Captain Oswin is a good man and I would hate for something to go wrong." Malger reached for Vossler and a bottle of his mothers milk, "Hungry again my son?" Vossler hugged the bottle as he drank. "Take five, Tal. I will be a moment."

The teen waited, "That's the last window isn't it, dad?" he asked, holding the rope in place.

"Yes, thankfully," the older man stretched, "I don't think my back could handle much more." Thunder rumbled over head, "Sorry my boy, snack time is over," he packed the bottle away and hurried to secure the last window before returning to ground level.

The rain became heavier, "shouldn't we get inside now?" the boy reached for his baby brother. "Would you like some chips before mum gets home?" the child giggled excitedly.

"Sounds like a great idea, Tal," he ruffled both boys hair as they took shelter from the rain.

* * *

Valdar was snuggled in her nest of pillows, she was due and she now could not wait for the day she goes into labour. Her back hurt, she could not lay on her back without feeling dizzy, the baby's inconvenient sleeping patterns and the reduction of her bladder control had made her grumpy.

Ulrich slid his hand onto his wife belly, "How is my sexy mama doing this morning?"

Her mood lightened, he always knew how to cheer her up, the baby kicked at Ulrich's hand, making the couple laugh. "He's definitely strong," he boasted, "takes after me."

Valdar sighed, "And what if _he _is a girl?"

"Nonsense," Ulrich waved the question off, "With a kick like that, _he _will definitely be a boy."

"I had a dream that we had a girl," she argued.

"And I had a dream that I drank a whole barrel of ale without passing out," he teased, "It does not mean it will come to pass."

She now waved his words off, "Could you help me out of bed? It is getting quite difficult to move." Ulrich helped Valdar out of bed and aided her with dressing, her bulging belly hindering her usual fluid movements.

After a small breakfast, Valdar dragged Ulrich around the grounds. "My sweet love, why must we walk so fast?" the Hero feeling a little tired with his wife's incessant walking.

"I just need to move," she explained, "the nursery is ready and all it needs now is for our baby to move in." Her legs were still moving without any sign of slowing down.

"Are you sure you have to keep moving? Won't it cause problems for the baby?"

"Why should it?"

Ulrich leaned against a tree to catch his breath, "We have been walking with no direction for hours; is there any point to this?"

The former Judge returned to her husband, "Our son or daughter is over due."

"I can fix that," Ulrich crouched down to his unborn offspring and cleared his voice, "consider this your eviction notice, my child, you have over stayed your welcome and there are others waiting to move in."

Valdar laughed, "Maybe we should return to the house, this heat is wearing me out." she cringed, her hand reaching for her child.

"Is everything alright?" her husband struggled to support her weight.

"Yeah, I think so," her head spun, "I think I need to get back to the house."

* * *

Ingra peeled potatoes in the kitchen when, without warning, the door flew open; Ulrich was carrying Valdar in his arms. "Is everything alright?" she asked, placing the paring knife carefully on the bench.

"I think it's time," Valdar explained calmly, "but I'm way off yet."

"We can't be too careful," Ulrich interjected, "Child birth is not formulated."

"She's right Ulrich," Ingra washed her hands, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," the heavily pregnant woman shrugged off her current condition, "any chance of one of those slices you made last night?"

"Sure, you've got the time," the young blond retrieved a tin with numerous cake slices and handed it to Valdar. "Here you go."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ulrich protested, reaching for the tin, which Valdar defended by smacking his hand away.

"I'm supposed to be relaxed," she informed Ulrich, hugging the sweet cakes close to her chest, "and right now I'm hungry."

"Ulrich, it could be hours yet," Ingra laughed, "Mrs Wexler took three days to give birth to little Ylva; I should know, I suffered through the entire birth with her screaming in my face to '_Get it out!_'"

"I remember that," Valdar giggled, "Her husbands fainted when her waters broke."

Ulrich sighed, "I would prefer you to retire to our bedroom, like we planned."

"Fine … but I'm taking these with me," Valdar, whilst clasping the tin of cakes tightly, began to waddle out of the kitchen and up the stairs; Ulrich followed, trying to help his wife up the treacherous steps.

Over the many hours, Valdar waited through her labour, doing nothing other than nibble on cakes and complain about the contractions. Ulrich was at a loss as to what to do, other than hold his wife's hand and suffer her surprisingly strong grip.

"You are remarkably quiet, Val," Ingra commented as she entered with a basket of cloth and towelling, "all the other women I've helped screamed insults at their husbands and even got violent."

She rode out another painful contraction, suppressing the urge to cry out; "I have more important things to think about than my own discomfort."

Ingra laughed, "And old Mrs Fon Ronsenburg said you were from weak stock." There was an uncomfortable silence, "Someone will have to tell _her ladyship_ that her grandchild will be born soon."

"She will not recognise our baby as heir to the estate," Ulrich bitterly stated, "_I will not allow Archadian blood to pollute the Ronsenburg line!_" Ulrich impersonated his mother's voice comically.

"Screw the old hag," Valdar grunted through her teeth as, yet another contraction consumed her.

"Oh! I think you are just about ready!" Ingra squealed, "Remember what I taught you."

Valdar nodded, bracing herself for what could be the most agonising time of her life. The compulsion to push demanded to be sated; she gave into her instinct. With all her might she pushed, "Argh! That hurt!" Ulrich yelped; the bones in his hand grinding together as she it squeezed hard.

"I see the head!" Ingra called out.

"His head!" Ulrich said with disbelief.

"Her head," Valdar corrected him between pushing.

A few moments later, the child's head completely surfaced, "One more big push, Val," Ingra grabbed a swaddling cloth, "I'm ready to catch."

She gave a final, strenuous push and the tell tale cry of a newborn filled the room. Ulrich dove from his wife's side to see his son, "He's a …" the words caught in his throat, "girl."

"Let me see her," she sat up to see, Ulrich cut the cord and reached for his daughter. Ingra happily handed Ulrich his little girl, who walked back to Valdar, "She's beautiful," the young mother wept as her husband lowered the child into her arms.

"She's as lovely as her mother," the proud father burst with joy, "What shall we call her?"

"Frayja; the embodiment of love."

* * *

Lady Fon Ronsenburg, the elder, grew cold towards everyone; she did not acknowledge the new addition to the family at all. She would sit silently, staring out the window waiting for her meals to be brought to her by one of the staff.

Ulrich gave up trying to stir her from her self-imposed catatonic status, determined not to give in to her stubbornness, and just avoided her all together.

However, the external view of Lady Fon Ronsenburg did not reflect the inside turmoil boiling away. Her last grip on reality began to slip away, leaving her only with the neuroses and bigotry that infested her mind. Like a time bomb waiting to explode, she sat and waited.

* * *

He plucked the pale pink roses that grew by the river, collecting the buds together in a bouquet for his beautiful Ingra. Günter was lucky that Ulrich had missed this patch of flowers; the new father had scalped the estate of all the blossoms he could find as gifts for Valdar and Frayja.

With a red bow, Günter tied the roses together, all twenty blooms; the picture of perfection. He raced back to the estate, to Ingra, who no doubt, was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. _Once she finishes there, _he thought, _I will give her a special night._

Günter's suspicions were correct, Ingra stood in front on the stove cooking a savoury smelling dish. He walked up behind her, clutching the flowers tightly, "Um … Ingra?" She turned around, looking at him, then the flowers, "these are for you," he felt his voice fade.

Ingra took the bouquet, "thank you," she blushed; the two stood silently, staring at each other.

"Maybe we could …" Günter had only just built up the courage to talk again when the bell rang.

"That's the ol' Bat wanting her supper," Ingra huffed, hanging her had low, "I'll be back soon." She handed him the flowers again and quickly served up the evening meal to take to Lady Fon Ronsenburg. Leaving Günter alone in the kitchen, Ingra hurried to the portrait gallery, where the old woman spent her days.

Günter searched the kitchen for a vase, failing that he grabbed an old clay jar and set the roses in it as best he could and placed them in the middle of the breakfast table and prepared bowls of the stew with some crusty buttered bread. He sat down for a moment; then decided that some candles would finish the scene beautifully.

Ingra returned to see Günter lighting a single candle, the scowl on her face lifted, "you shouldn't have."

"Actually, you did the cooking," he confessed shyly, "but the rest was my idea."

She smiled sweetly, making his heart melt, "Have I pre-prepared the dessert?"

The young man looked around, "I'm sure I could think of something."

"Well," the blond explained, "I have Valdar and Ulrich's dinner to serve then we can enjoy our evening."

With the tray filled with the evenings offerings, Ingra had not expected to be landed with Frayja for a few hours, Ulrich wanted some alone time with Valdar as the following day, he was on his way back to the Capital, his time off for the birth of his daughter now at an end. The small month old child slept in her aunt's arms, unaware of her expulsion from her parent's room.

Ingra returned to the kitchen, with the baby in her arms, Günter's face dropped, and his planned night taking a dramatic change, "Here, take her," Ingra handed Frayja over to the young man, his arms trembling as he accepted her. "You won't break her."

Frayja opened her eyes; the deep sapphire blue eyes took in the room, all the shapes and colours that decorated the walls kept the child silent. "Wow," Günter found the squirming little bundle suddenly fascinating, "What's she looking at?"

"Babies love the textures and bright colours," Ingra chuckled, retrieving a bottle from the ice box and began warming it in a pot of warm water. She looked back to see her male companion who gently rocked Frayja in his arms. "Here," she handed him the bottle for the baby.

"Thank you," he did not hesitate to feed the little girl, quickly forgetting Ingra's presence in the room.

* * *

The following morning, Ulrich left with Günter for the Capital on Chocobo back leaving the girls behind to run the estate. Valdar felt the sorrow of her husband's departure more than the last time; she cradled their child close as they rode away, "the next three months will be agony," the young mother sighed.

"They will be back sooner than you realise," Ingra comforted Valdar as best she could. Once the men were out of sight, the two women retreated to the cool, shady courtyard to the north of the manor.

"Any movement from Lady Fon Ronsenburg?" Valdar asked darkly, looking up at the woman in the window above them.

"No," the young blond admitted, "Though if I stop feeding her, she'll probably die. I feel sorry for her personal servant; Berit is the one who has to clean the bitch."

"Poor girl," Valdar rocked Frayja gently, smiling at her rapidly growing baby, "she's only sixteen, she should be with her friends, socialising not tending to an old woman."

"Her friends have moved on to the Capital," Ingra explained, "She's working here to join them when she can afford it."

"Ulrich?" Valdar asked, she knew her husband well enough to know he would offer help in such a way.

"How did you guess?" Ingra chuckled, she looked up to the window, "Oh my, her _Ladyship_ has decided to move."

Valdar felt a shiver go down her back, "I don't trust that woman," she said in a low voice, hugging her child close, "I never have."

* * *

The Senate cheered as Ulrich entered, his peers congratulating him for his families latest addition. His reception was warmer than when he was married. "Don't be making a habit of it, boy," the elderly member of the northern waste, chortled, "Or your lovely wife will make you walk with a limp."

"I feared what she would do with me leaving so soon after Frayja's birth," Ulrich grinned, taking his position in the second row, relaxing on the bench seat with his paper work on his lap. He tried to focus on his responsibilities in the senate, the current issues involving the lack of funding for the health facilities; this piqued his interest, the main argument of child mortality rates have remained steady for over a century at 10%.

"It weeds out the weak," a man across the floor argued, "allowing only the strong to flourish." The statement angered Ulrich, during Valdar's pregnancy, a third of the children died from illness in Ronsenburg. The Senator knew their pain, as he visited each grieving family, not as a politician but as a friend.

What angered him more was the roar of support for the heartless man, he knew that only a handful for Senate members had lost children, they remained quiet, clearly too emotional to speak up. "Imagine the strength Landis will possess if our population grew for once?" the member of Autton, Jarl, whom sat next to Ulrich, "Saving a child from illness will make them strong, we have been working _against_ Landis for years. We must do something!"

Before anyone could oppose the argument, Ulrich stood up; "He is more than correct, our colleague here has been campaigning for years to increase funding to health. The comment of 'weeding out the weak,' is a flawed one, strength does not always come in the form of physical prowess; intelligence is also needed. Something, it appears, that is woefully lacking in the current day." The jeers in his direction were ignored; Ulrich had never felt so impassioned about anything in the Senate before, perhaps his daughter gave him the inspiration to make Landis better for all children, for her. "Perhaps if we focused more on improving ourselves rather than parading ourselves as, indefatigable and fearless warriors to intimidate other nations. We, as a nation are pathetic, little more than the remnants of a mighty Republic that ruled Valendia a thousand years ago; brought to our knees through our own arrogance that still persists today!"

Ulrich couldn't believe he blew up like that, but the solemn silence that followed made it clear that the senate experienced a collective epiphany, at least most of them did, the Chancellor decided to speak up, "It is attitudes like that, that will prevent Landis from rising again," his eyes borrowing into Ulrich's filled with rage. "Or has the member of Ronsenburg shifted his allegiances to the Mighty Archadian Empire?"

"Perhaps if we were more like Archadia, Landis would not be in such a sorry state," Ulrich growled angrily, crumpling the papers in his balling fists, "If we do not improve not only health, but education and the sciences as well."

"So we can be a _little _Archadia," Adlersflügel sneered, "how charming."

"They are our closest neighbour, Wolfram," Ulrich argued, agitated with the chancellor for his blatant distain for the Empire. "Why do you hate them so much?"

His reply was a disdainful glare that the entire senate could see.

* * *

Ulrich had been gone for a fortnight, Valdar missed his warm arms at night, but she had managed through most of her pregnancy, so she could manage now. The weather had been warming steadily over the last few weeks; the nights were hot and difficult to sleep through.

Frayja slept soundly through the nights since Ingra showed her a little trick of giving the baby a big feed before going to bed; the only problem was that Valdar could not sleep. She punched the pillow again in a vain attempt for extra comfort. Her mind refusing to let her rest, it played tricks on her with the moving shadows and the clunking of the house as it settled in the slightly cooler temperatures of the nocturnal hours. She could swear she heard footsteps in the hall, which was ridiculous; nobody would be up so late.

Her heart jumped, the sound of a door latching down the hall got her attention. Valdar jumped out of bed to investigate the disturbance. Creeping to her door, she opened it silently, peeking down the hall in the direction of the noise. The hall was empty, no sigh of movement from any of the doors; deciding that she had imagined it; she closed the door and returned to bed.

Valdar had finally woken, the sun higher in the sky than she expected. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly before racing down stairs, the house was silent, not unusual as nobody wished to disturb Lady Fon Ronsenburg. The young woman made her way down to the kitchen, expecting to find it devoid of company, only to find Ingra nursing Frayja.

"Thank you for caring for Frayja while I slept," Valdar smiled, but was taken aback at the worry on Ingra's face, "What's wrong?"

"It Frayja," she said, "She is sick."

A shudder shot down Valdar's spine, "give her to me." Ingra gave Valdar her daughter, the child was pale and the smell of vomit on her breath, "what happened?"

"She was fine this morning," the worried aunt explained, "but after she had her bottle, she convulsed, vomiting it all up, I waited until she looked better before I fed her again, but the same thing happened."

The baby began to cry, the pain in her voice tearing at Valdar's heart, "I'll try feeding her, and see if that helps." She calmed Frayja enough for her to suckle from her mother, Valdar sighed as the pressure eased in her chest. The child drank hungrily, her hand clinging to her mother's finger. "I think maybe the milk went bad."

"Looks like it," Ingra agreed, "I'll replace the Ice crystal today in town.

The following day, with the Ice crystal replaced, the same thing happened, but Frayja's mother milk did not help as much, "Something is definitely wrong," Valdar was worried, "We need to get to a doctor."

"The nearest doctor is in town, but he's old." Ingra stood to leave, "I'll return shortly."

Valdar nodded as she cradled her baby close.

Ingra hurried into town, the mud from the rain the night before sticking to her shoes, making it difficult to walk. Refusing to give up, she pushed on, navigating the streets to find the physician. She found him easily enough, in his home; however, the elderly man did not look well either. "Doctor Agnar, are you well?" the blond asked.

With a throaty cough, he shook his head, "Unfortunately my dear, I am not."

"Do you know who could help me?" she begged, "Ulrich's daughter is ill, she is vomiting and convulsing each time we feed her."

"Is the milk fresh?" he enquired.

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"It sounds like a bug," he said flatly, "Try alternating her meals with clean water she should recover in about a week."

Nevertheless, she did not, over the next two weeks, the infants health declined.

* * *

Günter tired of the Capital quickly, he decided to remain at the townhouse and do nothing while he had the chance. Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes to do absolutely nothing. It was short lived, a frantic knocking at the front door succeeded in ruining his tranquillity. He did not hurry down the stairs, nor did he hurry answering the door.

"I have an urgent message from Ronsenburg for the Senator," a young woman explained, "I am not permitted to enter the Senate as I am not Sir Ulrich's personal assistant." She handed Günter a small note sealed with a dark wax. "Please get it to him as soon as possible." And with that, she left.

Günter locked the door behind him, darting through the streets towards the one building he had not visited in the Capital since he began working for Ulrich the year before, the Senate. The large bronze doors that guarded those inside glistened in the sun. He stood awe struck, how could this place be savage?

Slowly, he pushed the doors open and entered the cavernous hall, it echoed with the shouts and angry cries of the politicians; then all at once, they fell silent staring at Günter as he stood shaking, he built up the courage to speak, albeit weakly. "I have an urgent message for Senator Fon Ronsenburg," he held up the note waiting to see what happened next.

Ulrich made his way to Günter, "This had better be important, Günter." He snatched the note out of his hand, tearing it open and reading it. His face went pale.

"Sir?" Günter attempted to see if everything would be all right.

He said nothing, dropping the note and leaving.

"Sir," Günter called again, "What is wrong?" he picked up the note, "Oh no."

* * *

Valdar would not let Frayja go, she had been holding the infant since she passed that morning, the mysterious illness had claimed her; even the doctor could not help.

Ingra tried to console her sister-in-law without success. "Please, let me do something," she begged the quiet woman. That night, Valdar finally relented, agreeing to let go of her deceased daughter and agreeing to have a cup of tea. Ingra walked into the kitchen, seeing something that stunned her, Lady Fon Ronsenburg with a pot of something ominous. The old woman spoke for the first time in two months, "I said that woman's blood was weak," she grinned causing the hairs on the back of Ingra's neck stand up, Lady Fon Ronsenburg glided past her smiling like it was the perfect day. Ingra inspected the pot that the lady of the house had left, rat poison and it looked conspicuously like sugar. The young woman then sniffed the sugar; it too smelt of rat poison. Ingra had a sickening feeling in her stomach, she checked what was left of Frayja's milk; the odour confirmed her fears.

Ingra was furious, rat poison in Frayja's milk! That old bitch had poisoned her own granddaughter; distraught and angry, Ingra marched back to the parlour to Valdar, who now sat at her daughter's side. "Valdar we need to talk," she barely held back the fury that boiled inside of her.

The grieving mother followed Ingra out of the house into the summer night, "What is it Ingra?"

"That bitch, she did it!" the blond erupted, her face white, the rage only just contained, "She poisoned her!"

Valdar shook, she knew she could not trust her, but to kill her own granddaughter, only one thing came to mind, "She will die."

* * *

The following morning, Ingra gave Berit the morning off, Lady Fon Ronsenburg wasted no time in making Valdar feel worse. But Valdar blocked her out, not listening to any of the derogative words she had to say.

Ingra cooked the woman's breakfast and made her a cup of tea, using the one ingredient that Lady Fon Ronsenburg used to kill Frayja. She tried her best to make the food look as appetising as possible then brought it to her Ladyship in a submissive manner, stood back, and waited.

The nasty woman ate, ignoring Ingra who waited until she had eaten enough to inform her of her pending doom. "I have something to tell you Lady Fon Ronsenburg," Ingra began.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" she replied in a patronising tone.

"I am your late husband's daughter," Ingra grinned gleefully, "Did you know that?"

"My dear husband would never have touched your mother," Lady Fon Ronsenburg snidely remarked, "He was not interested in the likes of your mother."

"What ever you believe Lady Fon Ronsenburg; how's your breakfast?" Ingra continued, smugly.

"You over cooked the eggs and it doesn't taste right," the old woman complained.

"Yes, that would be the rat poison," she admitted, casually, checking her fingernails for dirt, "You might want to put more salt on it, bring out the other flavours."

"You did what?" the panic now forming in the woman's voice, "Are you trying to kill me?" she reached for the tea to dilute the substance.

"No, not trying," Ingra smiled, "I believe I have succeeded, the tea was poisoned as well; you don't have much longer. Any last words?" she assumed a sincere tone.

"You little bitch; Ulrich will _kill_ you for this!" Lady Fon Ronsenburg fell from the table, vomiting and convulsing.

"I doubt it," Ingra crouched down by her side, "He's hated you for years and how do you think he will react when he finds out that you murdered his daughter, I simply saved him the trouble of killing you himself." She stood, watching the bitter old woman draw her last breath. Ingra summoned her inner thespian and raced from the room crying out that Lady Fon Ronsenburg has succumbed to the same illness that took Frayja.

It had all gone to plan; Ingra did her part, now Valdar had to do hers. "We must bury them to prevent the infection from spreading," Valdar ordered the groundskeeper, "As quickly as possible, be careful." The thought of burying Frayja before Ulrich returned broke her heart, he would return the following morning if he left when he received the letter. She swallowed her sorrow, hardening her countenance to fill her new roll as Lady of the manor.

Ingra moved to Valdar's side after the groundskeeper left, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm feeling much better considering," her reply was devoid of all emotion, "So much has happened over the last few days. Ulrich will be home tomorrow, so until then … I don't know." She sighed, "I'm going to lie down for a while." She walked back to the house alone, leaving Ingra in the garden.

* * *

Antja huffed as she forced her legs to run without rest, Ulrich would not relent, his determination to get home before anything happened. Poor Günter bounced along on Lykke, a regular yellow Chocobo who struggled to keep up. Ulrich had not rested since he received the message that morning in the Capital, two days ago. Their endeavour neared its end; the township of Ronsenburg was in their sights. "Thank … the … Gods …," Günter cried, his posterior hurting from the rough ride, "Near … ly … home." Ulrich did not answer; he pushed on.

They rounded the corner to the property, it looked eerily quiet, not like when he had left a month earlier. Nobody toiled in the flowerbeds, nobody tended to the Chocobo flock, and nobody greeted their return. "Take care of the birds," Ulrich ordered Günter as he ran inside. "Valdar!"

"In here," she called from the parlour, she had not moved all day, "I have been waiting for you."

"Where's Frayja?" he asked, worried, "Valdar?"

His wife sighed, allowing her emotions to surface, "She's gone, Ulrich."

He felt his heart shatter at her words, "Can I see her?"

Valdar choked, tears flowing from her eyes in torrents, "You can't," she explained, "Both your mother and Frayja came down with an unknown illness, we buried them to prevent it from spreading." She knew it was a lie, but her life depended on it, Ingra's too.

Ulrich drew her into his arms, holding her close as she wept. "Where is everyone?" Ulrich asked finally, "The place is too quiet."

"I gave them time off while we morn," she dried her eyes on her sleeves, "Ingra has been with me since Frayja fell ill, she has been wonderful."

Ulrich's mind returned to the senate, the health issues and child mortality rates. Determination seeded itself in Ulrich; his focus would be to bring life for those who would otherwise loose it through illness.

* * *

The summer ended with a belated Wake for the two deceased Fon Ronsenburgs, nearly a fortnight since the deaths. Valdar had made peace with her loss, knowing the perpetrator had met with a poetic end; she now had to focus on the future.

The Wake had coincided with the end of summer festival of the grains, an annual celebration of the conclusion of the grain harvest, which involves everything to do with grains; ale, bread, cakes, etc. like with all rural celebrations, Ulrich had organised the large bon fire and the activities usually associated with the celebration. His heart was not in it, his concern for Valdar made him feel uneasy around her; they had barely spoken over the past few weeks, what could he have to say to her? He did not dare mention Frayja or his mother and the thought of more children was too soon.

They sat by the fire on a rug, watching people adding to the flames with unwanted refuse. Ulrich wanted to comfort his wife, put his arm around her and let her know everything would be all right; would she accept him?

He looked over to Valdar, her brilliant blue eyes reflected the raging fire before her; at that moment he knew she would accept him. He eased his arm around her shoulders, "Are you alright my love?" he asked warmly, giving her a light squeeze.

"I had hoped," she began with a sigh, "that when this time came, we would be a happy family." She looked around to Ulrich's worried gaze, "However, circumstances dictate that, which can not be … not this year, anyway."

His gaze changed from worry to confusion, "What do you mean, love?"

"I am with child once more," she told him dryly, "I have known for some time, that night before you left for the Senate, I wished for a larger family and that wish was granted, yet I am not happy about it, it scares me."

"Than I will spend as much gil that is necessary to make sure you and the baby are safe," Ulrich grasped her hands, "Even if we move to Archadia, I would give up everything to protect you and our family." He kissed her, pouring his love into her. "Do not fear bringing life into the world, it is a gift that you have been granted, please don't shy away from such wonder."

"I fear what is to come after our baby's birth," her breath becoming shaky, "I cannot loose another Ulrich, if this child does not live, I will never conceive again."

Her husband lowered his eyes, "I cannot promise you anything, only that you will trust me to do my part, as your husband, to protect you and our family; as I vowed the day we were married."

"I won't make you give up your home, but I will not leave your side until I know our child is safe." She leaned into his shoulder, "I love you, Ulrich."

He finally smiled, "I love you too." They snuggled together watching the fire and celebrations around them.

* * *

Günter looked on, Ingra was dancing with some of the young women of Ronsenburg around the bonfire; he made up his mind, once again, to make his intensions known to the object of his heart's desire. He cautiously approached her and the group of village girls, his heart raced with every step he took.

Ingra noticed him walking towards her; she had waited for his move since they met in the Capital. She liked his shyness and absolute devotion to Ulrich, not to mention his chestnut hair that she dreamed about every night. He stopped just short of the group, an apparent case of nerves attacking his courage to continue; but his determination won. He walked straight up to Ingra, taking her hand and guiding her away from her friends, his own hand trembling.

"Ingra," he said confidently, "I wish to state my intentions to court you."

Ingra laughed, "Come on Günter, I'm just a regular girl, you can drop the formalities." She smiled up at him, "and why did it take you so long to ask me?"

"I don't know," he shyly grinned in return, "I wanted to be sure you wanted me."

She gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Why would you have doubts about my affections? I thought I made them clear ages ago."

"I suppose I should get Ulrich's blessing," he kissed her hand; "he is your brother after all."

"Shhh!" Ingra panicked, "That is privileged information, the Village does not know, nor will it!"

"Okay," he chuckled, "but I will still be asking him."

Günter asked Ulrich the following morning, Ingra, thrilled with knowing for sure that Günter loved her, celebrated with a feast for the family. Everything was beginning to look up.

* * *

Gramis had just returned from the Senate with the intension of spending the few remaining hours with his sons and his wife for a picnic in the imperial gardens. The Empress had gone riding that morning with her entourage of judges and courtiers to the Tchita Uplands. Empress Seraphine, the former princess of Nebradia, had grown up on Chocobo back with her brother Chrysanthos, the heir to the Nebradian thrown. Like all the nobility of Nebradia, she had the platinum blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and a wicked sense of humour, the latter being what drew Gramis to the young woman to begin with. The close of the _War of Empires_ ten years ago, had seen most of those nations who had armed themselves against Archadia, had now come together in Nabudis for peace talks. Seraphine was, at that time, a feisty sixteen year old with a quick wit and radiant smile. Gramis was only an heir apparent at the time, his father being too old to travel had laid the responsibility on him to represent Archadia for the peace talks; he took an instant liking to the princess, however, at first it was unrequited, Seraphine showing her dislike of the Empire by breaking Gramis's nose.

Now Ten years later, he waited for his wife to return, the boys ran around, chasing each other among the trees and bushes. The Palace chefs had orders not to bring up their meal until the Empress returned, but the sun was low in the west and she still had not returned. "You're Excellency?" Gramis looked towards the location of the address, it was Judge Magister Ek, and she had removed her helmet and bowed her head, "I must speak with you in private." She had a solemn look in her eyes. The Emperor had nodded, leaving his sons to play in the roof top garden. They moved further into the Palace, to a small drawing room that overlooked the tiny piece of paradise. "It's the Empress, sire, there's been an accident."

The Emperor held his composure, "What has happened?" he asked calmly, his anxiety showing with the twitching of his eyebrow.

"Her riding party was ambushed in the Fields of Eternity," Ek explained, "She was the only survivor, but she is not in a good way."

"Where is she? I need to see her," His voice becoming more panicked, "I need to know she is alright!"

"She has suffered a severe head trauma, she's in surgery right now," the Judge sighed, "It does not look good, Gramis."

The Emperor shook, "Take me to Draklor." Ek nodded and escorted him to a hover car and made their way to the Medical sector of Draklor.

* * *

Matías walked with Laiard through the crystalline garden of the Winter Palace, she had not left his side too often since the night he was declared heir to thrown, and the Emperor himself had not made a public appearance since either. The thirty-year-old Matías had become regent during his father's absence, fortifying the southern Empire against attack while trying to strengthen it from within so to ward off war entirely. "Lady Katarina, I was not expecting to see you here," the prince commented with a hint of surprise, "I thought you had returned to your manor house?"

"I have a rather serious question to ask you, _You're Highness_," her tone was venomous, "Why did you authorise an attack on the Empress of Archadia?"

Laiard's jaw dropped "What attack?" she looked up at her handsome companion, "What's going on?"

"Lady Katarina, I authorised no such thing," he replied, perplexed by her accusation, "What has happened?"

"Rozzarian troops have attacked Empress Seraphine's riding party, killing all but the Empress," she fumed, "Rozzaria cannot afford a war with Archadia again!"

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with it," he argued, "I have been working towards peace with our northern friends, why would I jeopardise that by attacking the wife of the one I'd hoped to talk peace with?"

"Than I recommend that you find who is responsible and serve him on a silver platter!" Katarina exclaimed loudly, "We cannot have rogues running amok with the future of our home!"

"My Lady, I will find who is responsible and deliver him to the Archadians as a sign of good faith," Matías rested on a blue ice-like bench with Laiard by his side, "Can I trust you with such a task my dear?"

She gave a devious grin, "By any means necessary."

* * *

Okay, I'll be working on _With My Blood_ now; I hoped you liked this chapter, soon we will have more of our favourite characters making an appearence soon, I promise :Þ


	9. Chapter 8: The Twins Fon Ronsenburg

This is a long time in the making for which I am sorry, I have been flirting on an alternate writing site with some of my completely original stories with great success.

I am sad to see that SpannedSoul is no longer on this site for reasons unknown to me so, SpannedSoul, if you do still read stuff on this site I had planned to get this up for you earlier but you vanished the morning I went to send a birthday greeting to you. I hope everything is alright and that you are not the victim of cyber bullying or identity theft

**

* * *

**

The Capital of Landis glistened under a thick blanket of snow and ice, giving it a magical appearance, Valdar had insisted that she travelled to the Capital with her husband in the early spring, leaving Ingra and Günter behind to manage the estate. Thankful that this time around, she did not suffer with the dreaded morning sickness, but this baby seemed hungrier than the last and grew faster too, at six months she was nearly the same size as she was when Frayja was born.

She had spent most of the night awake with back pain and lack of bladder control; the baby refused to stop moving when ever she laid down to sleep. Ulrich had noticed his bed was empty next to him, "My sweet?" he called, sitting up to see her at the dressing table, "Are you alright?"

She smiled her reply, "our child is restless again."

Ulrich laughed, "Then perhaps this time I will be right, it is a boy." He joined her side, rubbing Valdar's stomach until the kicking stopped, "there, I think he's asleep now."

Mrs. Fon Ronsenburg joined her husband back in bed, cuddling up behind him.

* * *

Another month of shear agony gripped Valdar's form, walking became increasingly hard with her back refusing to give her any peace; she had written to her mother for help, but the reply had left her feeling lost. The Empress was in a coma and she had been charged with guarding her during the day, instead she sent an Archadian Doctor to tend to her and he would be arriving soon. Dr. Plaequet was renowned for his efforts treating women with hard pregnancies and he owed Ek a big favour.

Ulrich was at the Senate again, arguing with the Chancellor about an assortment of things, the man insisted on opposing everything that Ulrich supported. His stress could be felt as he returned home that night, tired, hungry and in need of a kind word. Valdar could no longer meet her husband at the front door; the size of her belly making it difficult to move from the seat she had claimed a few months earlier. Ulrich's heart ached as he saw his wife, breathing short breaths and yawning from her lack of sleep. "My love," he kneeled at her side, "How are you fairing?" he stroked her hand tenderly.

"I need to eat," she panted, "but I can't fit anything in." she waited a moment to catch her breath, "My mother has sent Dr. Plaequet to help me."

"When will he arrive?"

Valdar winced from a twinge in her back, "Tomorrow," she managed to say through the strain on her body.

"I will greet him personally at the aerodrome and rush him back here," Ulrich's eyes solidifying his conviction, "I cannot bare to see you in such a state for another two months, it's killing me to see you in pain."

"It's not very pleasant from this side either," she wheezed, leaning back to expand her lungs as much as she could.

"Come, my dear, you are tired and need your rest," he tried to lift her out of her chair and with difficulty, he succeeded. Valdar just leaned her head against his chest as he guided her to bed; Ulrich praying that his beloved wife manages to survive this.

* * *

Chancellor Adlersflügel remained behind in the Senate; Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg had been getting too self-righteous for his own good. His radical ideas will change Landis for the worse in Wolfram's opinion; they will tear away over a thousand years of tradition, robbing the Republic of its identity.

"Something troubling you, Chancellor?" asked a voice he had not heard from in a while.

"Lady Laiard," he responded, "I thought you had given up on the whole revenge thing, seeming that my endeavours to contact you appeared for naught."

"I am sorry for any offence I may have caused," she moved closer to him but did not reach out for him, "I have been set to task, investigating the attempt on the Archadian Empress's life."

"Why would you be investigating an Archadian problem?" the Chancellor queried, "One of your henchmen cocked up?"

She resisted the urge to slap him, "We have a rogue and he's slippery, like you," Her eyes accusing the Chancellor of an unspoken crime, "If you know anything, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I know nothing," he stepped away from her, "I have my own problems that I assumed you would want to rid me of."

"Awe, has Fon Ronsenburg been causing you trouble?" her patronising tone, aggravating Wolfram.

"I have decided to accept your proposal to dispose of him," he said it with certainty, unblinking with determination.

"I see," Laiard smirked, "It took you long enough. My Aunt will be pleased."

"What do you want me to do?"

The slinky Rozzarian paced, "I will need time to prepare a plan to make sure nothing is connected to either you or Rozzaria." She stopped, "If he were no longer in office that would make everything _so _much easier."

"And how am I to manage that?" Adlersflügel whined, "He is still popular."

"Call an election," she answered in a patronising tone.

"His constituency won't vote him out; he is much loved by them." He slammed his hand into the wooden table in the centre of the party room.

"Than make sure he does not," Laiard was becoming irritated, "Now if you have nothing to tell me about the Empress, than I must go now." She walked from the building, pulling a hood over her head and disappearing into the shadows.

Wolfram felt a sense of calm settle over him, it will take a lot of work, but he will be rid of the _Hero of Landis_.

* * *

King Dayaram had just signed the contract that the Archadian ambassador and he had been negotiating over the last year; finally his son will settle down, whether he likes it or not. With the Archadian Empress still in a coma, the arranged marriage did not make headlines in the empire, and was not known in Dalmasca for fear that Prince Raminas would run, not wanting to give up his lifestyle.

Ambassador Bunansa had left immediately after the signing and now General Azelas was summoned to the council chambers. "Malger," the elderly King greeted him warmly, "I have a job for you."

"Anything, You're Highness," the General kneeled, bowing his head and placing his hand on his heart, "I am at your service."

The King smiled, "You're not going to like this," he sat back in his chair, waiting for Malger's reaction.

"Mine is not to like my orders," he answered without moving.

"No, I mean it," Dayaram informed him, "Of all the missions I have sent you on, this is the worst."

The General looked up, "regardless, Sire, I will obey to the best of my abilities."

"Oh good," the King waited for Malger to stand again, "because you must track down Prince Raminas, he's getting married."

"Sire," Malger stiffened, feeling the sweat forming on his brow, "Does the Prince know yet?"

"No," Dayaram grinned, "that's your job … once you've found him."

General Azelas slumped, "He's missing again." His mission just got harder.

"That's not all," the King continued, "You must also prevent him from running off before the wedding to Duchess Adalheidis Solidor."

"The Emperor's cousin?" Malger was taken aback, "She's seven years his senior, he won't like that."

"I don't care what he likes," King Dayaram chuckled, "He's avoided his responsibilities to Dalmasca for long enough, he's twenty-three years old and it is time for him to settle down and produce some heirs to the throne."

"Legitimate ones you mean."

"Yes!" Dayaram sounded pleased with the plan, "I would love to hear children again in these silent halls."

General Azelas shuffled on his feet, "Any idea _where_ the Prince could be?" he asked uncertainly.

"Last I heard, he was in Bhujerba with the Marquis's eldest son," Dayaram sighed, "Whether he is still there is up to you to find out."

Malger bowed and left, pondering the mission ahead of him and he knew that King Dayaram was laughing at him. Well, he maybe royalty, but it would not spare him payback.

* * *

The Senate was in an up roar once again, Ulrich was ready to draw blood, specifically Wolfram Adlersflügel's blood. The man was purposely antagonising him with every issue that came to the floor. Once again, the topic of health and mortality rates of the sick, prominently in children; since Frayja's death, Ulrich had begun campaigning to rally support for his cause. He had already invested a large sum of the Ronsenburg estate to the hospital in the Capital, employing more Doctors and researching treatments for various illnesses. The Hero of Landis was quickly becoming its saviour from the dark ages of tradition.

"How _Noble _of Senator Ronsenburg," Wolfram drawled, sarcastically, "That he would offer his own fortune for the good of Landis. Tell me Senator, do you think it will save the lives of your wife and unborn child?"

Ulrich saw red, the smug Chancellor purposely attacked him; he was unaware of the rest of the Senate roaring with condemnation of the Chancellor's statement, all he saw was his fist and Wolfram Adlersflügel's face colliding.

Although a cheer erupted for his actions, Ulrich was expelled from the Senate for a day; the Chancellor took the opportunity to announce the up coming elections. Nursing a broken nose, he watched the other Senators begin talking amongst themselves of the sudden announcement.

"I would like to officially complain about the Chancellor's conduct with Senator Ronsenburg," Senator Albrecht Carver of Seespende called officially to the speaker, "I Find the Chancellor's disregard for Ulrich's grief at the loss of his daughter deplorable and I motion to over rule the decision to expel Senator Ronsenburg until tomorrow."

"Ridiculous!" Adlersflügel protested, "Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg is allowing his emotions to rule his mind …"

"A man with a heart should not be punished by a heartless bastard such as you," The Senator growled, "Until you, yourself have a family or suffer from a loss close to you, I would advise for you to keep your mouth shut! To attack a man in his position is cowardly!" the Senate cheered with approval, causing the Chancellor to glow red with rage.

"Can't you see that he is incapable of fulfilling his duty to this Senate!" he cried in disgusted, "He is using this establishment for his own ends!"

"Enough!" Bellowed the speaker, "the motion to over rule Ulrich's expulsion granted on the grounds of provocation."

Wolfram stormed out of the Senate, knocking over one of the guards who stood stoically protecting the Senate from those who would cause it harm. The guard looked up in dismay as the fuming Chancellor marched off through the foyer and out the gigantic bronze doors. Ulrich helped the man to his feet, "I guess I'm to be admitted once again," he said with a smile, looking to the point of exit Wolfram took.

* * *

Malger stood out the front of the aerodrome of Bhujerba, absorbing the heat the sky city bathed in; he knew the Prince had to be here; he and the heir to the Mining Company were good friends with the same interests, namely women, booze and gambling.

In his heavy Dalmascan armour, he first made his way to the Ondor residence, hoping to discard the unnecessary weight and proceed more comfortably. He wound his way up the path that lead to the entrance, past the many fountains and topiary trees, which looked much more impressive in the sunlight than the moonlight. He heard the Marquis with his daughter and a Chocobo chick. Malger smiled at the scene, the ashen blond girl looked like her mother in miniature form, with her dirty blue silken dress and mussed hair. The Marquis laughed as his little girl ran after the yellow chick that dodged her attempts to catch it, it squawked at her teasingly and jumped into one of the beautifully manicured trees, flapping its wings triumphantly.

"Alright, Amalia," the Marquis chuckled as he saw his daughter's disgruntled expression, "Time to get you cleaned up before you mother returns home!"

"No!" she yelled, "I want Giggle!" Malger guessed that Giggle was the Chocobo chick.

Halim laughed, picking his daughter up and placing here his shoulders, "Look who's here, sweetie!" the Marquis smiled at the presence of his friend, "No need to say why you're here."

Malger laughed, "Am I that obvious?"

"I may be partially blind in my right eye, but that does not mean I would not see the young Prince's presence," he walked up the house with his guest and his daughter, I can tell you exactly where he and my son are right now, they are at the Cloudbourne."

Malger turned to leave, "Thank you."

"You're not leaving just yet are you?" Ondore cried, "You've only just arrived!"

"May I discard my armour and leave it to your care? I must be swift to return Dayaram's son ASAP," The General explained, "My apologies."

"No need," The Marquis smiled, "could you drag my eldest back with you? He hasn't been home for weeks, His mother is getting worried."

"Yes, friend, I will also retrieve your wayward son," Malger said as he left.

Malger pushed the saloon doors of the Cloudborne open, not knowing exactly what he would find. The bar was over-run with drunken Humes, Seeqs and Bangaas and the air smelled of stale Madhu. He vainly pulled his hand to cover his nose, as though it would prevent the stench from assaulting his nose. He saw them then; the Prince and Ondore's wayward son slumped at the bar with two semi-attractive Bhujerban women openly groping them as they kissed. Malger approached slowly, the stale Madhu odour getting stronger with every step, he cleared his throat as he stopped before them, "You're Highness, You're Grace," he greeted them with a slight bow.

Raminas's eyes lit up, "General!" he slurred, pushing the girl who was mauling his face away, "how are you? Come I'll buy you a drink!"

A shudder ran through Malger, _is this how ridiculous I look when I'm drunk? _He thought guiltily. "I'm afraid not, my lord," he explained calmly, "I must ask you and Halim to accompany me to the Marquis residence."

"Has my father asked you to retrieve me?" Halim IV asked, downing another shot of the honey flavoured spirit, "Too embarrassed to fetch me himself." The two laughed.

Malger looked at the both of them, laughing in an obvious drunken state, "all will become clear back at the manor, You're Grace."

The two young men looked up, "has father got a surprise for me?" Halim asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh I have no doubt about that," The General tried not to laugh at the prospect of the little _turd_ getting a hiding from his father. "I know that you, Prince Raminas have a big surprise from your father once we get back to Rabanastre." He sent the Prince a loaded grin.

Raminas was awe-struck, "A present?" he asked like a small child.

"Ah," Malger had him, "Yes … of sorts, but you must return with me to Dalmasca to find out what it is."

The Prince jumped from his barstool, "sorry ladies, more important things have arisen," he stood next to Malger and was joined by Halim within seconds.

"I'm glad you are so eager to leave," Malger left with the two young men in tow.

* * *

Ulrich sat quietly as the Chancellor officially announced the elections a week after he first declared that he would be dissolving the Senate and asked who would be opposing him as Chancellor. Senator Ronsenburg laughed; no body had opposed Wolfram Adlersflügel for quite some time.

"I propose that Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg run for Chancellor," the Senator for Seespende spoke up, standing to draw attention away from the Chancellor.

"I second that motion," the Senator of Vegard added.

The speaker sat taking note of the support Ulrich had unintentionally rallied behind him, "Senator Ronsenburg, do you accept your peers' judgment for you to run for Chancellor?" the elderly man asked, his pale blue eyes burrowing into Ulrich as he waited for an answer.

Ulrich thought for a moment, his wife and child were in need of his attention back home, however, he could achieve more as Chancellor and that opportunity does not come by often. "I accept the proposal to run against Chancellor Adlersflügel."

"What?" The Chancellor shrieked, "What of your wife and child?"

"I appreciate your concern, Wolfram," Ulrich grinned, "However; Valdar has always supported my decisions when it comes to the Senate and the good of the Republic."

Wolfram growled his frustration; he had hoped to make Ulrich reconsider, but the favourite son of Landis was growing in popularity, so to voice his displeasure of his competitor would only serve to hurt him in the polls. The speaker began to talk again, "then it is settled, Senator Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg will run against Chancellor Wolfram Adlersflügel." With the ringing of the Bronze bell that hung in the domed ceiling of the Senate, it alerted the Capital of the election and signalled the dissolution of the Senate until the elections were over.

Ulrich wasted no time collecting his things and leaving to join his ever-growing wife. He knew he would have to break the news to Valdar gently, her hormones were raging and she would be likely to throw something at him rather than congratulate him for running for Chancellor. He walked as fast as he could, trying to avoid the heavy traffic that cluttered the CBD of the Capital. He would have to enlist the help of Günter to campaign for him back in Ronsenburg, as he would be touring the country for his shot at being Chancellor.

He was about to open the door when Dr. Plaequet walked through, "Ah Senator, you're home."

"Yes," he said dryly, "how is Valdar?"

The Doctor grinned, "She is fine, although, I would advise you to spend more time with her; she has been very emotional today and … well the baby has been active or rather the babies, she's expecting twins."

Ulrich nearly choked, "Twins?"

"Yes Senator," the Doctor opened the door for him to enter, "That means there are two, which explains her rapid growth, however, even with twins she is still larger than average, your children will be big babies."

Ulrich did not know if he was excited or scared by the news, he hoped they would be sons or one of each. He raced to his wife's side as she sat in the chair reading her book. "I just heard," Ulrich crouched by her side, "this is fantastic; at least you won't birth a giant."

Valdar laughed, "No, that is a plus, but," she trailed off.

"But what, my sweet?"

"I heard the bell; you have an election to campaign," she lovingly stroked his arm, "Who's running for Chancellor?"

"I am," he said, looking away with shame.

"That's," he held his breath, waiting for her blow, "Fantastic!"

"Huh?" he peaked from the corner of his eye, "you're happy about it?"

She giggled, "Yes I am," she gave her husband a kiss, "you will make all of Landis proud."

"I would make love to you right now if I know I wouldn't be castrated by Dr. Plaequet."

Valdar rested her head against his shoulder, "I am sure the Doctor won't castrate you for showing your love for me," she traced small circles on his wrist, "I'm climbing the walls."

"He told me that it could induce labour" he sighed, trying not to cave in to her attention, "and endanger you and the baby … babies."

"Then once they are born," she smiled sweetly into Ulrich's eyes, "you owe me several months of everything you can do for me."

"It will be my first campaign promise," he kissed her hand, "along with health reforms, scientific advancement, education reforms and closer ties with our closest neighbour, Archades."

"Always the hero."

* * *

The Grand Barge from the Archadian Empire docked at the aerodrome, the select members of the Order assigned to escort the Duchess to the Palace waited for her at the bottom of the gangway. Captain Reynor stood patiently for the Duchess and her entourage to make their appearance, as it were just after sun up, he did not expect their appearance for a while.

Much to the Dalmascan soldiers' disbelief, the Duchess led her party out of the Barge. Her presence was awe-inspiring, not a slim woman but one of luscious curves that could demand the attention of any man she desired. Her hair of rich mahogany flowed down her back to her thighs, her skin a fine ivory and eyes of the deepest of sapphires. She looked the part of Queen consort already, lifting the many layers of skirts and petticoats as she walked down the stairs to meet the Captain.

"You're Grace," the Captain bowed, placing his hand over his heart as he did so, "Welcome to Dalmasca."

"Thank you, Captain …" she returned his greeting with a think Archadian accent, one that spoke of her heritage and education.

"Reynor, ma'am," the Captain stood, smiling.

Duchess Adalheidis Solidor returned the gesture, her stern features melting to a smile that bewitched the young Captain, "A princely name." Her entourage joined the soldiers as though socialising at a gathering rather than a formal and diplomatic greeting.

"I trust the flight was not too tiring," Reynor asked, sparking conversation with the Duchess as they left the aerodrome in a convoy of Chocobo drawn carriages.

"Not at all," the noblewoman laughed, "the benefits of being quite accomplished at a great many things, it keeps one's mind alert." She laughed.

The Captain envied the Prince; the Duchess was clearly as intelligent as she was beautiful, "Ma'am, I dare say you could accomplish anything you desired."

"The good opinion of the people of Dalmasca and the love of my betrothed is all I seek," she watched the Palace growing larger, "What is he like, Prince Raminas, that is."

"He is rarely here," the Captain explained, "I have met him but once."

"What would a Prince be doing if not his royal duties at the Palace?"

"A multitude of young ladies, I would imagine."

Adalheidis nodded, "Perhaps he needs a stronger woman to keep his attentions from wandering," she gave the Captain a seductive glance, "I am not ignorant of the ways of the bedroom, I suspect that I could teach the young man a thing or too." She chuckled at the look Captain Reynor gave her.

"My Lady," he bowed his head, "If I may be so bold, exactly how old are you? And how does one of such high status in Archadian society know of things a man does to a woman and be unwed?"

Still smiling she answered, "Though it is not polite to ask a lady her age, I will tell you … I am just one and thirty as of three days ago."

His jaw dropped, "one and thirty? That is not possible! You jest surely you must be only three and twenty at most."

"Flattery, sir," she continued, "And to answer your other question, Women of Archadia are not bound to their virginity as women of other cultures are, for which I am glad." She sent the soldier a coy grin, "but alas, such enjoyment must now be reserved for Raminas, the disappearing Prince of Dalmasca."

"That and if I were to indulge you in such enjoyment, my wife would skin me alive." The two laughed.

* * *

Dayaram sat on his dais, with his wayward son on one side, Malger stood behind Raminas, holding a tether like cloak attached to the Prince's back. "You will treat the Duchess with respect, Raminas," the King commanded, turning a stern look towards his son, quietly threatening the young man.

"I would listen to him, my Prince," the General added, "though I have heard that the Duchess is the very definition of beauty."

"Beauty or not," Raminas responded, "she is forced onto me and she is old, two traits I find highly unappealing." He crossed his arms like a spoiled child not getting his way.

"Ah, my son, you are forgetting one thing," the King explained.

"And what is that?"

"By law, if you show any disrespect to the Duchess, the Emperor's own sister, I will take her as my wife strip you of your titles and inheritance and bestow it on the first child she bares," Dayaram watched the nonchalant look on his son's face, "And I must hand you over to Archadia for trial."

Raminas sat up, "for what?"

"Insulting a member of the Imperial family is an offence," Dayaram tried not to smile at his bluff, "one punishable by death. And do not think that because you are a Prince or a citizen of Dalmasca that that will save you from the hangman's noose."

Raminas stared at his father in disbelief, "that cannot be true."

"Would you rather try your luck?" Dayaram let a small smile drift across his lips.

The Prince could not distinguish between his father's jesting face or his sadistic face, deciding it was not worth his neck, he nodded his acceptance of the arrangement.

"You will do Dalmasca proud," Dayaram smiled victoriously.

They waited for the Duchess to present herself to the court; most of the courtiers would not arrive until midday, which Dayaram was grateful for. After several minutes, the fanfare signifying the arrival of the Duchess and her entourage sounded in all its bright and cheerful glory. Raminas sank into his chair, he did not care what the woman looked like, all he new was that she would be nearly ten years his senior and a snobby spoiled Archadian spinster.

The doors to the throne room opened; the three men stood waiting for the Duchess to enter. Her entourage entered first, a gathering of finely dressed young women whom caught Raminas' eye instantly. His father saw his response and elbowed his hard, "Focus! This is your future, Raminas, do not screw it up!" he warned the Prince quietly.

Raminas nodded, looking back to the doors. There she was, in all her beauty and charisma, the Duchess Adalheidis Solidor, dressed in indigo velvet that was studded with diamonds, her hair braided and decorated similarly to her dress. Yes, she looked beautiful, but in Raminas' eyes, she was the embodiment of political and diplomatic slavery.

The Duchess approached the King and Prince with her head held high, "You're Highness," she gave King Dayaram a formal bow, "Prince Raminas," she returned to her standing position, "And General Azelas, I am thrilled to finally be here in your fine Kingdom, which soon will also be mine." She gave the reluctant Prince a smile that could melt the Paramina Rift.

"My Lady," Dayaram responded happily, "Only a few days until you can proudly proclaim the Kingdom of Dalmasca your home." He rose from his throne, "Raminas," the King warned firmly encouraging his son to also rise to properly greet his bride.

"Duchess Solidor," he mumbled out, giving a rigid bow.

"Oh I do hope your much more fun whilst drunk because right now, you are a bore," She flicked out her fan to cool her face in the desert heat, "Are all the rumours just that?" she batted her eyes at him, hoping to make the young man smile. "Oh my dear sweet Prince, I do hope that you are not always this shy, or our wedding night will be a quiet one."

Malger laughed as did Dayaram, but Raminas closed his eyes and prayed to the gods to save him … it went unanswered, by the week's end, the Duchess Solidor of Archadia and Prince Raminas of Dalmasca became husband and wife. Malger, having been a constant companion to Raminas during the week did not leave his side during the whole ceremony either, to prevent the Prince from escaping.

* * *

Ulrich slumped into his chair, he had just returned to the Capital after touring the Northern Provinces on his campaign. He glanced over to his sleeping wife on the couch with her belly so large that she could hardly move from the weight. She was almost due, a few weeks until his children were born. Valdar had no idea he had returned early, Ulrich was expected to return the following evening but because of an urgent message from Dr. Plaequet he cut the tour short to be with his love.

Although his back was sore and his legs tired, he rose from the chair and settled on the floor by Valdar's side and laid his hand on the two massive babies that grew inside her womb. One kicked at his hand with the force of a wild Chocobo. "You are most definitely boys," he whispered to the rounded belly.

"Ulrich?" Valdar asked rousing from her sleep, "you're home early." She sat up cautiously, scooping her arm under the twins to support them. All too quickly her breath became laboured and her head spun from an unexpected blood pressure drop. Ulrich steadied her until she gave him a nod to say she was alright. "That has been happening far too often for my liking," she sighed, "Dr. Plaequet said that once you were home he would induce the birth," she took a deep breath, "I have a chance of not making it, the babies are too big for me too handle and I might rupture and bleed out." she reverted to her cool Judge persona as she informed her husband of the risk, whether it was for him or herself she could not decide.

"Is he upstairs?" Ulrich asked, calmly.

"Yes," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder, "in case we needed to …" she trailed off as a wave of pain and fear washed over her, "Ulrich, I'm scared."

He held her tight, well as tight as he dared, "Do you wish for me to get him now? Bring the birth forward to tonight?"

The pause for thought that Valdar experienced felt like an eternity for both of them, she could easily die from a multitude of complications or one or both of the twins could die and in turn kill their mother from grief. It would be a miracle if all three survived and he prayed to the gods that they do just that, let his wife birth the two powerful sons she carried and all healthy by the end of it, he could not live without Valdar. "Yes," she finally answered with a distinct quiver in her voice.

Ulrich's heart sank, in the next few hours he would more than likely be grieving for someone he loved, with a reluctant nod he left her side and slowly climbed the stairs.

Valdar chocked back her tears, the pain she felt just to breath intensifying to a new height and the tell tale signs of labour beginning their onslaught. She screamed as a cutting agony sliced through her abdomen, the convulsion of her muscles left her feeling frail in her already weakened state.

Ulrich and the Doctor raced down the stairs, Plaequet was pulling a robe on around his shoulders when he saw Valdar clutching her stomach and crying, "Ulrich, help her to the ground, if she falls it could injure the babies."

Ulrich did as he was ordered; doing what he could to help his wife to lie on the floor. He gave her a few pillows from the couch to make her comfortable. She stared up into his eyes, petrified about what could happen. "I'm here, love," he stroked her hair, "I won't leave your side." She calmed a little with his soothing care, "Everything will be alright."

"Ulrich," she panted, the sweat forming on her brow, "I think they are trying to break through my stomach!" She screamed again as a new assault on her weak body shook her.

"They may have to," Plaequet explained as he examined her belly, "neither of them are in the right position to be born, if you try to give birth the natural way you will die." He stood up, "I must retrieve my bag from up stairs, Ulrich?"

"Yes," he replied, holding his wife's hand gently.

"Are you skilled at magicks?"

The question was not one Ulrich expected, "it depends which spells are required."

"I need you to cast sleep and stop on Valdar while I'm retrieving my equipment," the Doctor's cool green eyes kept Ulrich's locked to him.

"I'm sorry I can cast sleep but not stop," he replied sadly.

"Oh, I can do tha'," the house keeper called out from the top of the stairs, "I can cast a lot of brown and blue magicks too."

Ulrich felt relieved to here his housekeeper's voice, "Please, Valdar needs your help."

As the Doctor rushed up stairs, the housekeeper rushed down and began to cast the two spells on the pregnant woman. "I learnt them to keep my son under control when 'e misbehaved," she smiled.

Now that Valdar lay still and unconscious on the floor with no sign of movement just yet, the Senator turned to his housekeeper and asked: "what are brown and blue magicks?"

She laughed, "Brown is gardening and blue is 'ousework, not the type of spells one needs on the battle field."

Ulrich agreed he could not see the need for accelerated plant growth or stubborn stain removal when you are fighting for your life.

Plaequet returned within a few minutes with his bag in hand, "We don't have much time," he informed them urgently, pulling out a nasty looking knife, "But it's the only way we can save all three of them."

Ulrich halted the doctor's hand, "What exactly are you planning to do to my wife?" he gave the man a warning gaze.

Plaequet sighed, "I will cut through her abdomen and pull the twins out that way and heal her before stop and sleep wear off," he quickly explained, "she will feel nothing."

"For your sake," the Senator cautioned, "I hope so."

A moment of silent warning passed between them before Plaequet made the first incision, cutting through the flesh just above her sex where there would be little evidence of the scar if one formed. He kept cutting through the uteral wall until he came to a white looking membrane with a blond head on the other side. One more nick and the life supporting liquid flowed over the rug. The head was not moving but Plaequet's expression said this was normal as he pulled the large infant from his mother's womb, "A boy," he said handing the immobile babe to his father, "Make that boys, their identical." He handed the other child to Ulrich who felt odd that he held his children for the first time and they had sleep and stop cast on them, like their mother. "They're fine, Senator, just wait until it wares off."

Ulrich took the opportunity to clean them as best he could and wrap them in the first thing he could think of; his shirt.

"By the gods!" the Doctor exclaimed as he pulled a third, smaller baby from Valdar's womb, "this is unexpected." The doctor's face was grim, "He is very small, too small to survive."

Ulrich's heart lurched, the unexpected child could fit in the palm of his hand and was deathly pale to the point that he could have been dead already, "What should we do?"

Plaequet sighed, "I do not think Valdar would handle the death very well with what she told me of your first child." They briefly fell into an awkward silence, Ulrich remembered the pain when he heard that Frayja had passed away and he was helpless to stop it.

He deliberated of what could happen when Valdar woke up to find the tiny body, "hand him to me." Plaequet passed the tiny boy to him and cast esuna over him; the little child spluttered weakly into a frail cry, "I am sorry my son," he whispered to the child, "But I cannot let your mother suffer anymore." He kissed the infant's forehead, "Tatiana?" The housekeeper came closer, "Stay with little Johan until the end." He handed him to her and she left the room to make the child comfortable.

"Why did you name him if he won't survive?" Plaequet asked sadly.

"Every child deserves to have a name," Ulrich sighed, "Johan was the name of my childhood friend. We were the best of friends."

"It is the right decision, Ulrich," Plaequet finished his healing Valdar, "She will be tender for a few weeks but she will be fine."

Out in the hall, the housekeeper had little Johan in his swaddling cloth and holding him close to her chest, "you are far stronger than you appear, Johan," she lulled to the child, "'ow would you like me to be your mother?" Johan cried in her embrace, "shush little one," she crept to the front door, "I'll take you somewhere safe." Both Tatiana and the infant Johan disappeared into the night.

Ulrich held the twin boys that were yet to be named; they were large and strong in appearance much to the surprise of their father, they had the size of singletons and large ones at that. "What should we call you two?" Ulrich asked them as he rocked them. Plaequet cast esuna over them and they immediately began to cry, their lungs were as strong as they he discovered their arms were as they punched and kick at their disapproval to being ripped from their mother's womb. The only difference he could see between them was one of the boys had a widows peak where the other did not. "The both of you are going to cause me no end of trouble," he smiled down at the boys lovingly.

"Ulrich?" Valdar called sleepily from her position on the floor; "you have our twins?" she sat up slowly, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Identical sons," he smiled, passing the one with the widow's peak to his mother, "I would like to name one after my father."

"As long as I can name one Noah," she looked down into the pale bluish grey eyes of the child she held, "That will be you, I think." She kissed the boy's forehead and he went silent.

"Oh great, a mummy's boy," Ulrich chuckled, handing the one he named Basch to her. "I think they are hungry."

Both boys fed from their mother as she sat on the floor, Ulrich sat by their side, stroking Basch's hair. The child whimpered and Valdar laughed, "Make that two mummy's boys."

"Um, Mrs Fon Ronsenburg?" cut in, "After what you have been through, I would recommend that you do not try to conceive any more children, it could kill you."

"I have twin boys, Doctor," she chuckled, "I would be mad to want any more."

* * *

The news of the birth of the twins reached the Gabranth household with in a day; Judge Magister Ek heard the news whilst standing vigil over the unconscious Empress. Elizar ran into the ward with a huge smile on her face, "Mother! They are born!" she exclaimed as loudly as she dared in the quiet hospital ward, "Boys, Basch and Noah and they are identical!"

Though her face was hidden underneath the equine helm, Ek smiled. Twins were common in her family but boys were a rarity among them.

"They are huge!" the young woman continued, "the size of large singletons each! Nearly eight pounds!"

Ek would have stumbled if she were not stiff and sore from the many hours she stood each day since the attack; she would be relieved soon by a lesser Judge for the night shift. "They will become formidable warriors of Landis," she spoke proudly, "Much like their father."

"I hope they don't get Valdar's temper," Elizar snorted, "or we all would be in trouble."

The shift ended with a young man in his mid twenties relieved the older Judge and Ek and her daughter left for home, an apartment in the Imperial Palace.

Inside, Ek's husband Gabranth relaxed at the dining table with the letter that had been sent express from Landis, his blue eyes red with joyful tears. "I am glad to see your happiness on this joyful day," Ek said, slipping her helm off and dumping it unceremoniously in the closest armchair, "I will petition the Emperor to let us visit as soon as it is convenient."

Gabranth stood and embraced his wife, "he has asked to see us immediately." Ek stood back cautiously, "Nothing bad, I have told him of our wonderful news and he wishes to congratulate us and to send his best wishes when we leave in the morning for Landis."

Ek blinked, "Tomorrow?"

Her husband smiled, "Yes, you had better pack tonight or we might be late." The Judge Magister raced into the bedroom and began to throw her essentials into the case she pulled from under the bed.

"It is nice to have good news for a change," the Emperor said, stepping out of the kitchen with a mug of hot tea.

"We feared the worst," Gabranth admitted, "I remember when Hilda was pregnant with the girls, for as strong as she is, I feared for her life during the last month, she could hardly move from the size of her belly."

Gramis smiled sadly, he thought of his precious Empress lying in the Draklor Medical wing and showing no signs of recovery. He loved it when she was pregnant; the love in her eyes was so strong. It would always be an early night and a late morning with plenty of laughing and loving in between. "I have some gifts for the children, a few essentials to help the new parents and a few toys built by Aurelius."

Gabranth smiled at his friend, "You are overly generous, You're Excellency."

Gramis managed a weak smile, "It is good to have good news to hear for once." Gabranth knew what he spoke of, the news out of the Rozzarian Empire sounded grim to the point of civil war. House Margrace was fractured between the two competing heirs for the throne were getting close to attacking one another. From the intelligence gathered over the last few months, Matías was named heir over his older brother Ab-El for reasons of strength. Ab-El was know throughout Ivalice for not being the brightest of stars in the night sky, his habit of acting before thinking things through made him dangerous for all nations in the world, a man like that at the helm of one of the largest Empires ever to exist would be terrifying. Matías on the other hand showed intelligence and wit and makes the obvious choice for Emperor and the only one who could compete with Keln for charisma.

"What is the news from Rozzaria?" Gabranth asked seriously, "Hilda will not speak of it."

"It appears that where we thought that Rozzaria was looking to cause trouble with us is not true." Gramis held his hand up to Gabranth's protest on behalf of the Empress, "Ab-El appears to be responsible, our intelligence has found the insignia of Ab-El's private army at a few other attack sights." The attack on the Empress was only the first of many to hit Archadian wayfarers throughout Ivalice. "I have sent the evidence to the Rozzarian Emperor himself in hopes that he can prevent the war that would consume the Empire."

Gabranth nodded, "As civil wars rarely stay within their own borders."

Ek returned to the main living area, "You're Excellency," she bowed formally, "I did not hear you arrive."

Gramis placed his now empty mug of tea down, "Actually I was just leaving." He said his good-byes and left for Draklor Laboratory.

* * *

After a long flight and even longer trek through the Landis Capital, Judge Magisters Ek and Gabranth knocked on the door of Ulrich's town house nearly a week after the birth of their grandsons.

Ulrich had taken some time off to be close for his wife's every desire, which consisted of mostly massages for her back, shoulders and neck. During one of Valdar's shoulder massages, Ulrich heard the knocking and excused himself. Valdar sat up and checked on the sleeping boys. They shared the same cradle as Noah would cry when he was placed in one on his own, though the younger twin was more vocal than his slightly older brother who seemed to be happy just watching the shadows on the walls. She could not help but smile at the two identical babies, Basch snored lightly and Noah sucked on his thumb, she made a mental note to find something else for her son to suck on or it could ruin his teeth later on.

"Are they sleeping?" Ek asked from the doorway in a quiet voice.

"Mama," Valdar threw her arms around her mother's neck, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Ek smiled, "Your father is down stairs with Ulrich." She edged closer to the sleeping children, "they have your hair."

"But they look like their father," Valdar smiled proudly.

"Remind me to apologise to them when they are older," Ulrich said from the doorway.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ek chastised him, "they are healthy and will grow into two very handsome young men."

Ulrich came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, "That I have no doubt," he turned to Valdar, "We should warn the townsfolk to lock up their daughters when they are of age or we could be very unpopular."

The former judge laughed, "I would not allow our sons to dishonour any young lady, but if they are the town bike than I will be more worried for our children's health rather than the honour of the tart."

"If they are anything like their mother," Gabranth added, "then you will have one hell of a time keeping them locked in their rooms."

"Hey!" Valdar complained indignantly, "It wasn't just me, thank you very much."

"You manager to pick a class five lock," Ek stated, "that's a tough feat considering that many of the maximum security prisons use class four."

Ulrich cocked his eyebrow at his wife, "Quite the industrious young lady weren't you," he chuckled, taking her into his arms, "But I think we will instil the traditional morals of Landis in them so they will be complete gentlemen."

Valdar smiled, "Yes, I like that idea."

The Magisters stayed for another few days until they were called back to the Palace but they had one last thing to say to the young parents. "I just got word," Ek smiled at the letter she held in her hand, "You sister is finally getting married."

Valdar eyes widened, "To whom?"

"Magister Zarkov," Ek replied, "I wonder if it has anything to do with the extra free time he has?" Ulrich asked what she meant by that. "The Magister had, shall we say, a disagreement with the Emperor which has resulted in him being permanently transferred to the Magistrate. Without duties at the Palace he would have an extra two hours a day, he must have spent them courting Elizar."

"I am not surprised," Ulrich commented, "He mentioned to me, during my diplomatic envoy to the Empire, that he greatly admired her but feared your husband's reaction."

Ek laughed, "he is nearly twice her age, I can see why he would be nervous, but he is an honourable man and will make a fine husband for her."

"I agree," Gabranth added, carrying their luggage from the upstairs bedroom, "though I do wish he would lay off with the dirty jokes."

"I dare say that's how he caught her attention in the first place," Ek turned to her daughter and son-in-law, "Well we must be going, give those grandsons of mine a kiss each from me. The Emperor needs us and we cannot delay."

The Magisters left in a Chocobo drawn carriage. "So," Valdar wrapped her arms around Ulrich, "When is the election?"

"Next week."

She nodded, resting her cheek against his large chest, "I'm sure the publicity shot of you with the twins and I at your side will do wonders for your chances."

"I thought about pulling out of the election race," Ulrich admitted to her.

"Don't you dare, Ulrich Fon Ronsenburg!" She snapped her head up to look him in the eye, "You will make a fantastic Chancellor."

"But I do not wish to be too far from you and the twins," he kissed her forehead tenderly, "I do not want to miss a second of it."

"You are destined for great things, my husband," Valdar told him directly, "You must think of more than your family on this. You wish to drag Landis into the present to give this nation a glorious future."

* * *

The Emperor entered the room where his wife lay comatose on the bed. A multitude of beeps and tones indicated her breathing and heartbeat. He hurt all over so much that he was numb to anything else, it image of his beautiful wife so injured killed him inside.

"You're Excellency," a nurse curtsied him in greeting, "I am afraid that she is not showing any signs of recovery as yet, her head injuries are quite extensive."

At first he did not register the nurse's presence, the smooth rhythmic rises and falls of his beloved's chest held him. "Will she ever recover?" he finally asked.

"It is doubtful My Lord," the young woman's voice reflected the emperor's own sadness, "she may pass over night or live on for years in this comatose state. The possibility of the empress ever regaining consciousness slips further away with each passing day."

"What are you telling me?" Gramis asked in a distant voice.

"I'm saying that perhaps you should bring you sons in so the three of you can say your good-byes," the nurse was taking a risk suggesting that they euthanize Empress Seraphine. "She would rather pass now than be a burden to you or your sons."

The emperor's first reaction was to slap the girl but her words were true, his Seraphine would have preferred to die than cause her family ongoing pain. "You are right," he sighed defeated in his stature, "but I cannot do that just yet."

"I understand," the nurse sighed and left him alone with his wife. The emperor sat at her side and wept

* * *

Matías had heard that his older brother was up to something in the palace somewhere, Ab-El had returned to Rozzaria but had kept to himself. His older brother had been acting suspiciously for some time and this worried the heir of the Rozzarian Empire immensely.

Ever since the announcement that Matías would succeed their father, Ab-El had nearly disappeared from court all together. He did make a public show for holiday celebrations but the rest of the time he was nowhere to be found. A least for now the wayward son of the emperor was in his room with his new circle of friends.

Matías had been given the news that Ab-El had returned to the palace by Lady Laiard that morning and now he was standing at his brother's door listening carefully.

"So what condition is she in?" Ab-El asked an unknown person.

"She still holds on," another voice said emotionlessly, "your next targets are under heavy security."

The heir held his breath, hoping to discover who the targets were.

"I want those boys dead!" Ab-El stressed in a hushed tone, "I want Gramis so distraught that he will end his own life!" Ab-El chuckled, "Then I will march our armies into Archadia and prove to father that I am the rightful heir to his title, not Matías!"

"Sir," the unknown man spoke, "plans like this take time, to rush them will result in failure. We do nothing until Empress Seraphine is dead and the Archadians have had time to mourn her, then and only then do we take out the children in an apparent accident."

Matías listened to pacing which he assumed was his brother, "Then you finish the job you started nearly a year ago, João." Ab-El sounded angry, "This is already taking longer than planned."

The Crowned Prince felt a shiver run down his spine, his older brother was planning to drag Rozzaria into another war with Archadia a war they could not afford to fight. He quickly retreated from the door to find a guard to arrest his brother and the companion in the room with him.

His feet carried him quickly through the grand palace halls to the entrance of north wing, "I want you to arrest Prince Ab-El and his companion in his room right now!" he ordered with as much urgency his voice would allow. The guards ran to the prince's room with Matías in the lead. Once arriving he kicked the door open, "Prince Ab-El you are hereby under arrest on the charge of treason!"

Ab-El was alone in the room, his companion must have left during the time Matías had searched for the palace guard. "What is the meaning of this?" Ab-El demanded as he struggled against the tight grip of the guards.

"Where is your friend, brother?" Matías asked after searching the room, "Well?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ab-El sneered, "what is it brother, not enough that you steal my birth right now you have to eliminate me to ensure you keep your title?"

"It was not my choice to be heir to the Empire," Matías defended, "why not take it up with our father instead of trying to incite war with our archenemies in the north?" The tension in the room was building as the two brothers eyed each other with restrained anger. "Get him out of here."

Ab-El screamed at Matías as he was dragged out of the room. "Are you alright, my lord?" one of the guards asked.

The Crowned Prince slumped in a nearby chair, "my own brother a traitor to the empire," he sighed, "this will kill our father."

* * *

A little longer than I anticipated but I guess it is reasonable since it has been too long between posts, I hope you enjoyed it. :Þ

**Chapter Eight: The Twins Fon Ronsenburg.**


End file.
